Two of a Kind
by KD Skywalker
Summary: What if Edward had a twin sister that was a vampire as well? How does she fit into the mix of things? Starts off after 'Twilight' and goes on from there. *ON HIATUS*
1. Surprises

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't any of the Twilight crew….I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise to return them safe and sound! Anyways I hope that you enjoy this story!_

* * *

Chapter One: Surprises

'_Edward there is a surprise at home for you.' _Alice said in her thoughts to her brother as he was driving himself and Bella home from an afternoon in Port Angeles. Bella had wanted to go to the bookstore, so he happily obliged her.

"Alice says that there is a surprise waiting for me at home. Do you have an idea what she has up her sleeve?" he asked turning to look at Bella as they turned down the road that lead to the Cullens' long driveway.

Bella shook her head no.

Edward sighed. He hated Alice's surprises – they usually turned out bad for some reason.

He turned into the long driveway and began to make his way towards the Cullen house. As he approached the house, he could hear his family's thoughts – only Jasper, Alice and Esme were home at the moment and all of their thoughts swirled around Edward's surprise.

'_He is gonna be so surprised!' _Alice thought.

'_I can't believe it….' _Esme thought.

'_It's about time,'_ Jasper thought.

He pulled into the garage and sighed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I still can't figure out what is going on. They are blocking their thoughts from me."

Bella laughed. "It's called a surprise," she said smiling. "Come on let's go see what it is!"

He leaned over and kissed her lips softly before getting out of the car. And before Bella knew it, he was standing next to the passenger's side door holding his hand out to her. She smiled and took it, as they walked into the house hand in hand.

"There you are!" Alice yelled from the living room as she ran towards them. "Come on!"

Taken back by his sister's urgency, Edward gave in and let Alice pull him into the living room with Bella in tow. Of course, Jasper and Esme where in there waiting for him along with someone else. Alice let go of his hand and made her way back over to Jasper, who immediately wrapped his arms around her.

As soon as Edward set his eyes on the other person in the room, he stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes fixated on the young woman. Bella stood next to him with a look of confusion on her face. Who was this young woman and why was she having such an effect on Edward? The young woman stood up from the couch, where she had been sitting next to Esme and began to walk towards Edward. Bella looked her over intently. The young woman was taller then Alice, but not by much, maybe a few inches. She had long curly reddish brown hair like Edward and over all was drop dead gorgeous – she could give Rosalie a run for her money. And she was obviously a vampire because of her soft topaz color eyes.

"I've missed you so much!" she said, as she was closer to where they stood.

Edward didn't say anything as he dropped Bella's hand and moved towards the young woman as well. Bella watched in horror as he swept the young woman up in his arms, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you too," she thought she heard Edward whisper.

Immediately Bella felt like she was going to be sick. This had to be some huge mistake. She tried to run from the room, but was stopped by Edward grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I've gotta go," she stammered out. "I've just gotta go."

She couldn't bear to look at him. It was all too much. She had no idea that Edward had another love before her. He had always told her that she was the first being that he ever truly loved and couldn't live without. What else had he lied to her about?

She began to hyperventilate.

"Edward give her some room before she has a full panic attack," the young woman said pushing Edward out of the way. "Come on, let's sit down."

The young woman led her over the couch and set her down next to Esme. Bella took a deep breath as Jasper sent her reassuring feelings. She could feel herself calm down. Edward immediately sat down next to her and took a hold of her hand. "Are you ok Bella?"

She nodded.

"Seriously Edward you almost gave the poor girl a heart attack," the young woman said, kneeling down in front of Bella. Edward growled at her from deep within his chest.

The young woman paid no attention to Edward as she picked up one of Bella's hands and squeezed it. "Don't worry he's always been overprotective," she said. "Some things never die even after a century of walking this Earth."

"Who are you?" Bella finally managed to say.

"Elisabeth Catherine Masen Cullen but you can call me Emma. I'm Edward's twin sister."

* * *

_AN #2: Please let me know what you think and those who review will make me happy!! Reviews make me happy and a happy me writes more chapters for you faster!!_


	2. September 1918

_AN: OK so I decided to flip flop between the past and the present in this story to explain the relationship between Edward and Emma better. So here is a chapter about the past. Enjoy and pretty please with sugar on top – review….._

* * *

**Chapter Two: September 1918**

"How is she doing?" Edward asked his mother, as he handed her the bread that she had sent him to pick up for the family's dinner that night.

"She's been crying all afternoon." Elizabeth Masen said, slicing vegetables. "She refuses to talk to me about any of it. Perhaps you could talk to her."

"I'll try," he said, quickly kissing his mother's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

Edward quietly made his way up to the second floor of the house and gently knocked on the first bedroom door he came to. "Emma?"

No response.

He tried again.

That time he heard sniffles coming from inside the room. He reached out and gently turned the doorknob, hoping that she hadn't locked it. The door clicked open and Edward peered inside.

Emma lay curled up on her bed with a telegram lying beside her. Her head was buried in her pillow to muffle her sobs. It broke Edward's heart to see his sister so distraught and there was little that he could do for her. He quietly moved towards her bed and sat down on the corner of it.

"Emma?" he asked rubbing her back a little. "Come on let's go for a walk. I bet you'll feel better."

"No."

"Mother is worried about you. You've been locked in here since yesterday."

"Go away Edward."

"Not until you talk to me."

Emma turned and glared at her twin brother. "What is there to talk about? Thomas is dead!" she wailed. "And now you want to run off to Europe as well and most likely get killed just like he did!! I've lost my fiancé, Edward."

Edward didn't say a thing in response. He knew that there would be a chance that he could get killed in the trenches, but it was a chance that he was willing to take. Yet, the look on his sister's face was making him re-evaluate that idea. She had lost the man she loved to this war. Was it even worth it then?

"Do you want mother to suffer like me?" she demanded, almost reading his thoughts. "Because she will if you get killed or injured and father will have to comfort her and I both. And that will destroy this family!"

"Calm down, Emma," he said, helping her sit up. He reached over, took a cool washcloth from her water basin, and wiped the trail of tears from her face. "I'll make you a deal," he said looking her in the eyes – green-to-green – "I will reconsider going to war if you come downstairs and have dinner with us tonight."

"How can I believe you?" she said. "You want to go off to war so bad, you are counting down the days until next June."

"I won't mention it anymore. And I'll enroll in university courses to work towards my law degree."

The look in his eyes told Emma that her brother meant what he said. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok," she said. "But if I want to cry later, you get to comfort me."

"Deal." Edward said standing up and holding his hand out to his sister. "Now how about that walk?"

* * *

A few days had passed since Emma had learned that her fiancé, Thomas Hunt, had been killed in battle in France. And no matter how hard she tried to act normal, Edward knew that she was simply putting on a façade for their parents, because every night he had to consol his twin while she cried herself to sleep. Yet, now, the Masen family had other things to worry about.

Edward Masen, Sr., had returned early from work one afternoon, complaining of a high fever. Elizabeth immediately sent her husband to bed and called for a doctor to come and check on him. As soon as the family doctor took one look at him, he was immediately sent him to the hospital. And that night, Edward Masen, Sr., succumbed to what was being called the Spanish Flu.

Between grieving for her husband and worrying about her twins, Elizabeth Masen had failed to realize that she had come down with the symptoms as well. And just as quickly, Edward and Emma, rushed their mother to the local hospital. But when they arrived they were shocked to see just how many more people were there.

"Will she be alright Dr. Cullen?" Emma asked, while she and Edward sat by their mother's bedside in the infirmary at the hospital.

"I will do all in my power to help her."

Emma smiled as she stood up to stretch. But as she did, the room began to spin and she crumbled to the floor. Edward and Dr. Cullen were immediately at her side, moving her to a nearby bed so she could lie down. Edward stood by and nervously watched as Dr. Cullen began to check her symptoms.

The simple sigh from Dr. Cullen was enough for Edward. He immediately knew that his sister was sick as well.

"You should go home," Dr. Cullen said looking at Edward. "This is no place for you. I will take care of them both."

"No." Edward firmly said. "I'm staying with them."

"Just make sure that you get some rest."

* * *

Dr. Carlisle Cullen starred out across the infirmary and sighed. Each day there were more and more patients added and there were more and more deaths. He quickly began his rounds, checking on the Masen family first.

Over the last few days, he had grown rather fond of this close-knit family. The father had already succumbed to the Spanish Flu and the mother and her twins were both suffering from it. Elizabeth Masen had a knack for taking care of others before herself and Carlisle usually found her trying to nurse her twins back to health. But they were far worse then she was.

Emma Masen had gotten sick first, quickly followed by her twin brother, Edward. Carlisle had warned Edward about sitting by his mother and sister's bedsides, but the young man was adamant about staying with them – which had led to him becoming sick with fever a day later.

But today, Elizabeth Masen wasn't taking care of her twins, instead Carlisle could tell that her fever was raging out of control and she didn't have much longer to live. As he began to examine Emma, Elizabeth reached out for Carlisle. He turned around and looked at her.

"Save them!" she commanded in a hoarse voice.

"I'll do everything in my power," he said taking a hold of her hand. Through his touch, he could tell that his first assessment of Elizabeth's fever was correct.

"You must," she insisted. "You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my twins."

Carlisle drew a sharp breath. Did Elizabeth know that he was something other then what he claimed to be? He nodded and promise her one last time to do whatever he could do for her twins.

Continuing on his rounds, Carlisle soon went back to check on the Masens. Elizabeth Masen had lost consciousness and passed on within an hour of making her plea to Carlisle. He sighed as he wheeled her into the morgue – the entire time her plea reverberating through his mind. He wondered what kind of mother would want her children to suffer a fate worse then death.

As he walked back to check on the Masen twins, he couldn't help but stare at them. Even being sick, both of their faces looked like the kind of face that Carlisle would want his own children to have. And if they were anything like their mother, then he knew that they would both be good hearted, which was a good thing.

It was then that he knew he had to change the Masen twins. It had to be both of them because if he turned one without the other, it would be gut wrenching for the one who was turned.

With his mind made up, Carlisle quickly wheeled Edward to the morgue then went back for Emma. No one would notice two more bodies leaving the infirmary, especially when Carlisle knew that the Masen twins were both only hours from death. Their breathing was so shallow, that a human eye would be unable to tell that they were still breathing.

Using his vampire speed, Carlisle carried Emma out of the back door first, across the rooftops and to his home. He then returned for her brother.

Once he had both of the twins at his home, he debated about how to proceed in changing them. In all his years, he had never consider condemning anyone to a life like his – but something drew him to the Masen twins – whether it was longing for companionship or a mother's final plea.

He decided to turn Edward first by recreating the bite marks that had turned him so long ago in London. Almost immediately, Edward began to cry out pain from the fire surging through his veins. Next to him, Emma began to whimper. That caught Carlisle's attention before he leaned in to bite her as well. The Masen twins shared a bond – a strong one. If one suffered, the other did as well. He had heard a little bit about bonds between twins, but had never witnessed one.

As he began to inject his venom into Emma, he wondered how their bond would manifest when they were vampires like him.

* * *

Three long days had passed without Carlisle as so much budging from his seat next to the bed where the Masen twins lay withering in pain from the fire of the venom. Both had screamed out in pain and terror from time to time, but never for long. On the second day, Carlisle noticed that Edward had involuntarily reached out for his sister's hand to comfort her screams and almost immediately, she had stopped her screams.

Now it was the third day and they should be finished soon. Carlisle wasn't exactly sure what to expect once the burning was complete. So, he sat by and watched in wonder. He listened as the twins' heartbeats began to race before a final thud.

Then there was silence.

Slowly Edward opened his eyes first, followed quickly by his sister. Carlisle watched as they both studied their new faces with their new eyes.

"Are we dead?" Emma whispered.

"I…I don't know." Edward said sitting up and looking around the room. Immediately he spotted Carlisle sitting in the corner. Emma sat up next to him.

"Dr. Cullen?" Emma asked.

"Please my dear, call me Carlisle."

"Are we dead?" she then asked.

"Technically yes," he said moving closer to them. "But as a dying request of your mother, I saved you from death by changing you."

"Changing us into what?" Edward asked.

"Into vampires like myself."

Edward and Emma looked at each other in shock. Carlisle seized the opportunity to explain things to them a bit more.

"I know that this comes as a shock and it is a lot to absorb, but feel free to ask me any questions at all."

"Why does it feel like there is a fire in the back of my throat?" Edward asked. Emma nodded in agreement.

"That is the thirst for blood." Carlisle said standing up. "Come on let's go hunting. It will help relieve some of the thirst."

"For humans?" Emma asked a bit appalled.

"No. For animals." Carlisle said with a smile.


	3. Reunions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Emma! See bottom for Author's Note. Oh before I forget….this story is set inbetween Twilight and New Moon._

* * *

Chapter Three: Reunions

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a twin sister!" Bella said slapping Edward's shoulder.

"I've been meaning to," he said getting defensive. "But it kept slipping my mind."

Bella saw Emma's eyebrow raised at her brother's last comment. "What am I? Dead to you now?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he said in shock. "It's just that you were off at school, away from us and we didn't know when you would be coming home."

"That's not true," Alice said speaking up. "I've known for a while."

"And you never told me!"

"Because Emma asked me not to! That's why it is called a surprise," Alice retorted. "Besides Emma goes shopping with me and you don't! So of course I would do what she asks."

"I hate surprises," Edward mumbled, still fuming at the situation.

Everyone laughed.

"Emma, you look like you need to hunt." Esme said looking at Emma's dark eyes. "Everyone else won't be back for another few hours."

"I'll go with you!" Alice quickly said. She nudged Jasper in the ribs.

"I'll go too," he said.

"Guess its set then," Emma said standing up. "We'll be back soon."

The trio left the room, followed by Esme – who was on a mission to make sure that Emma's room was perfect – which left Bella and Edward alone.

"Are you angry at me?" Edward asked looking at Bella. "I know it was wrong not to tell you about Emma, but it really did slip my mind. I've just been so preoccupied in making sure that you are safe and with making sure that you pass all your upcoming finals."

"I'm safe as long as you're with me," she said smiling at him. He flashed his crooked smile at her before softly kissing her lips.

"You know what I mean," he whispered after their kiss. "But there is something that you need to know about Emma."

"What?" she asked. "She isn't a vegetarian?"

Edward chuckled. "No she is," he said. "But she is fiercely protective of those she loves, just like I am."

"Ok…" Bella said, a bit unsure of where Edward was going with this.

"What I mean is if she doesn't warm up to you quickly, don't take is personally. Its only because she is getting a feel for your personality. Just give her time and let her adjust. She gone through so much that it takes her a while to trust anyone, especially after Carlisle changed us. Then again most of us are that way when we're first changed."

"So she is like Rosalie?"

"She may seem like it at first, but in the end she is more like Alice. Trust me, love," Edward said putting her forehead against mine. "Give her time. She almost kicked Alice and Jasper out when they first joined us, but now they are inseparable at times."

"But what if she doesn't like me at all?"

Edward chuckled. "Who couldn't like you?"

"Oh I can name a few, starting with Rosalie."

"Bella…" he warned. "Rosalie is difficult. But she does like you; she just has an odd way of showing it. Trust me."

She didn't say anything and Edward took that as she knew that he was right. He simply pulled her close and held her in his arms for a few minutes. He knew that Emma would love Bella just as much as Alice did, if not more. She just needed time to adjust. Besides Alice was probably talking her ear off about Bella while they were hunting.

"Um if she is your twin then can she hear other people's thoughts like you do?" Bella asked a few minutes later.

"Yup," Edward said. "Carlisle always said that we're two of a kind. We just figured it was because of our twin bond that made him say that about us."

"Twin bond?"

"More often then not, twins form close bonds between each other that makes is seem like they need no one else but themselves to survive. Emma and I are that way to an extent. But for us, it's more like 'when she hurts, I hurt' or 'I hurt, she hurts' kinda thing. That is where our overprotective nature comes from. And since our senses are amplified, our bond is as well."

Edward chuckled to himself, as he remembered something. "What's so funny?" Bella asked.

"I will never forgot the look on Esme's face one night when Jasper, Emmett and I were wrestling and things were getting a bit out of hand. My brothers had decided to double-team me and I was loosing. Emmett just about ripped my arm off and that was one of the last times I felt true pain. The girls had been watching us, but when I felt the pain in my arm – Emma started screaming bloody murder. It was the craziest thing. Esme looked like she was going to kill all of us."

Bella laughed as an image of Esme chasing Jasper, Emmett and Edward ran through her mind. "So I take it that when Emma started screaming, Jasper and Emmett backed off?" she asked after she stopped laughing.

"I knew that they wouldn't really do anything like that, but yeah. When Emma started screaming they backed off. Esme actually grounded us because of it – no violent animals for two months. We were stuck hunting deer only for two long months."

"At least she didn't kick you out of the house."

"She almost did!"

Bella laughed again.

* * *

"It's about damn time you came home sis!" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face as he hugged Emma tightly. "I've missed being able to pick on my second pixie sister!"

Edward watched as their family welcomed home the prodigal daughter. It was nearly midnight and he had taken Bella home hours ago. Normally he would be at her house, watching her sleep, but she had suggested that he take the night to spend it with his sister. He tried to object, but Bella insisted. He gave into her request, saying that he would be over to pick her up in the morning for school.

"What made you decide to come home?" Carlisle asked as things settled down and everyone had hugged Emma.

"I missed my family," she said smiling. "I just finished with my sociology degree from Princeton, so I figured that it would be a good time to start over."

"You mean that you want to go back to high school?" Alice asked.

Emma nodded. "I know that it's the end of the school year, so it's not a good time to start. That's why I think I'll join you and Edward as seniors next year," she said looking at Alice.

She then turned to look at Edward, who was smiling from ear to ear. He was ecstatic. His world was now complete. His best friend and sister had returned home and his Bella was safe and sound. Everything was perfect in his mind.

* * *

_AN: Ok so I know that this story is a bit confusing at first – basically if there is a chapter with a year on it, then that is a flashback chapter – like Chapter 2. But if there is no date, then it is set in present time. I do the flashback chapters to show significant events in the lives of Emma and Edward – because eventually they will come back to haunt them. So I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review!!_


	4. Wisconsin, 1921

_AN: This is another flashback chapter...enjoy!!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Wisconsin, 1921

Emma lay down on the bed and covered her head with a pillow, trying to block out the onslaught of thoughts coming from both her brother and adopted father. They were currently in Wisconsin, where Carlisle was practicing medicine and Edward and Emma were acting like his younger siblings. That wasn't what was bugging Emma at the moment.

No, what was bugging her was the fact that Carlisle had decided to add another member to their family. She wasn't upset at the idea of having another family member. What was upsetting her was the screams and cries coming from young woman that Carlisle had decided to save. She was practically reliving her transformation over again.

She hadn't known how long it had been before a hand gently ran along her back. She knew that it was Edward checking on her. she moved the pillow off her head and sat up.

"Come on let's go for a walk," he said. "I know that you are having a hard time with this."

She nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So Carlisle has met this woman before?"

Edward nodded as he and Emma walked along the dark streets in Ashland. "Carlisle said that her name is Esme. He treated her for a broken leg about ten years ago. He told me that he remembered her as a happy girl with a large smile. I guess it pained him to see her in such a state. According the to townsfolk, she jumped off a cliff after her newborn son died."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know," Edward said starring off into the distance. "I don't know how he does it."

"Does what?"

"Sit there during all of this," he said. "First with you and I, now with this one."

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure either. During the entire thing, I was slammed with thoughts from you, Carlisle and Esme. I thought that I had gained some control over them, but I guess I was wrong."

"I agree. It did get a bit overwhelming. But Carlisle wants us there when she wakes up."

Emma nodded and looked away from Edward, while shielding her thoughts from him. Frankly, she was scared. She didn't think that she could handle seeing Esme wither in pain.

"Emma?"

"Hun?" she asked coming out of her train of thought.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she said lying, still shielding her true thoughts. "We better get home."

* * *

Esme's eyes slowly parted as she gazed onto a sight that she could had sworn was a dream. Starring down at her was the perfect face of the doctor who had treated her so long ago for a broken leg. She had never forgot him and now here he was.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

She knew that this was all an illusion. She had to be dead – she had flung herself off a cliff.

"You're not dead," a soft, musical voice said from her other side.

Esme quickly turned her head to see two other people in the room as well – a boy and a girl. Siblings she figured, because of how much they looked alike.

"I'm sorry for any pain that I put you through," Carlisle said as Esme turned back to look at him.

"It…it felt like I was on fire."

"That's the venom surging through your veins," Carlisle said picking up her hand and squeezing it softly. "You've been changed into a vampire."

Esme's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I changed you into a vampire to save you from death, just like I did for Edward and Emma."

Esme didn't say anything as she took a moment to digest the information that she had just been told. "So what happens now?" she asked.

"Either you can stay with us and become part of our family or you can leave," Carlisle said. "The decision is yours."

Esme's eyes flickered to Edward and Emma, who were standing close by then back to Carlisle. As far as anyone knew, she was dead. She would have nowhere to go. But here was the man of her dreams, offering her a place to stay and be apart of something truly unique. Here she would have a family.

Before Esme could answer, Emma nudged Edward and suggested that they leave the room.

"What was that for?" he asked once they were in the hallway.

"Give them some room," she hissed. "She loves him Edward, ever since he treated her for her broken leg."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know," she said with a look of confusion splashed across her face. "It was like almost hearing a thought of hers deep inside. As soon as I heard it, I knew that we should give Carlisle time to explain things to her alone."

Edward looked at her oddly. "If you heard this, then why didn't I?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm really not sure…"

"It's possible that Emma can hear what people's desires and wishes are as well as their thoughts." Carlisle said after he listened to what the twins told him a few days later.

"You can hear thoughts?" Esme asked in shock. She was still getting used to this entire vampire ordeal.

"We both can," Edward said.

"But now it seems that Emma can hear more," Carlisle explained. "This is going to be very interesting, Emma. Very interesting indeed."

* * *

_AN #2:  Thanks to all my reviewers and readers from last chapter! So I hoped that you liked this chapter – basically it was used to show that Emma can hear thoughts that are deeper then just the normal thoughts that everyone has._

_Please review!! I'll love you forever and write faster!!_


	5. Sibling Time

**Chapter Five: Sibling Time**

Shortly after school was over for the year, Edward and Emma took a much needed hunting trip to Mt. Rainer. It was just the two of them. Everyone else had stayed behind because they knew that the twins hadn't had much time to catch up since Emma had returned home. So, they took this as a chance to catch up. But first came hunting.

Edward watched as his sister gracefully chased down a mountain lion, that was twice her size, and suck it dry of its blood. He thought that Emma's hunting was like a work of art. It always had been. Members of their family would disagree and say that Edward was just as graceful, but he knew that Emma was tops.

"Get enough?" she asked once she was finished.

"For tonight," he said sitting down on a nearby rock. Emma walked over and hopped up on the rock next to him. "We still have tomorrow to hunt."

"Not in a rush to get back to Bella?"

"No," he said turning to look at her. "Alice has that all taken care of. Besides, you've been home almost a month and we haven't spent much time together."

"And whose fault is that?" she said, eyeing Edward. He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. He knew that she was right. Emma sighed, before speaking up again.

"Look Edward, I know that you are torn between Bella and spending time with me. But honestly, I don't mind. Jasper is thankful because I've managed to keep Alice out of his hair so that he can plan a surprise trip for her this summer. So it's all worked out for the best. Besides I know how much you love Bella."

Edward looked at her in shock. He had sworn that he had managed to shield those feelings from Emma. "How so?"

"Seriously," she said looking him dead in the eyes. "I can read you better then anyone else, even if I can't read your thoughts that you shield from me. I know when you are upset, when you are happy and when you are indifferent. Yet right now you are a mess."

"Yeah I sorta am."

"Sorta is putting it mildly," she said. "Want to talk about it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Honestly no. So start talking."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm head over heels in love with Bella and I want to spend the rest of her life with her without damning her to hell? Or that my mind is sent spinning out of control when ever I breathe in her scent? What about that I'm selfish enough to take her from her world and into ours. Because yeah all of that is true."

"Have you ever thought for a second that she could be your match?"

"It's crossed my mind. But after what happened with you and Caleb, I was doubting love at all."

"Until you met Bella."

"Yeah."

"Don't compare what happened with Caleb and I to you and Bella. Bella has a good soul – I can tell. And I know that all she wants is to be with you for _eternity_. I can tell that from the little time that I've spent with her."

He cringed at his sister's use of eternity. He didn't question how she knew that Bella wanted to spend eternity with him, because like himself, Emma couldn't read Bella's mind. But then again he did want to know how. "How do you know that?"

"Her eyes. I can see it in them. Mom and Dad have that look in their eyes, when they look at each other. Alice and Jasper do too. Even Rosalie and Emmett do. And now you and Bella do. So you've got to stop denying the truth of the matter and figure out how in the hell you plan on keeping her..."

She was cut off.

"Without turning her," he added.

Emma shook her head no. "I've seen Alice's visions become clearer and clearer since I've come home, regarding Bella. She will be changed some how, some way, even if it's not by you. I can utmost guarantee it."

"It's not going to happen," he growled. "I WILL NOT LET IT HAPPEN!"

"It's out of your control. Fate has chosen her path whether you like it or not."

Edward leapt off the rock he had been sitting on with Emma and punched the first boulder he saw, shattering it to pieces. He wasn't going to let Bella be changed. He wouldn't take her soul away.

"Look, I've known you longer and better than anyone, simply because we're twins." Emma said walking up behind her brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you don't want to turn Bella because you don't want her to miss out on the 'human experiences' as you put it. But what about what she wants? Like I said before she is willing to give up all of that for you. If that isn't true love than I don't know what is."

Edward turned back to look at his sister with his head hung down in shame. He knew that Emma spoke the truth. She was far better at reading people than he was, given she could hear their deepest dreams and desires that were usually hidden to him. "What should I do?"

"Consider her feelings as well. I know you fell that you have to protect her from all the dangers of the world, especially those of our world. But sometimes you can be overbearing. Its just your nature."

"No its not."

"Yeah it is," she said with a smirk on her face. "When we were kids you stood up for me all the time. When Thomas asked father's permission to marry me after the war, father told him to ask you as well."

"Those don't count, because we were _alive_ then."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. What about when Caleb joined our family? You told him that no one would be good enough for your sister."

"And he wasn't."

"That's not the point. The point is that you hovered over him for 35 years, waiting for him to slip up and make a mistake. And you never once have done that to Jasper."

"That's because…."

Emma put her hand up to his mouth to shut him up. "I'm not done. You didn't do that to Jasper because he and Alice were already together when the joined us, even thought Jasper and Caleb came from similar situations. Sometimes you've just got to lighten up."

"So are you blaming me for Caleb leaving?"

"No. But you didn't help any."

"I thought you were over him."

"I am for the most part – each day is a bit easier. But how can one live when their mate, their match, isn't there?"

"You do."

Emma sighed as she moved to sit back down on the rock. "Edward why do you think I left 15 years ago?"

"You told me it was because you were tired of the same old routine and just wanted to stay in college for a while and get another doctorate."

"That was part of the reason. But the real reason was because I couldn't stand the onslaught of memories of Caleb. Every time mom and dad touched, it reminded me of him. Ever kiss that Emmett and Rose had, reminded me. Even the quiet moments between Jasper and Alice, reminded me. Imagine a world without Bella, with all the memories. Its hard to loose something that you love so much."

Edward closed his eyes and imagined what his sister said. A world without Bella was a world not worth living in. he sighed as he opened his eyes to look at Emma.

"See," she said having read his thoughts. "That is how I felt for some many years. I used college as a means of escape. Carlisle knew the truth; it was part of our agreement. As long as I came home every so often for a visit, then I could take all the time in the world to find myself. He only wanted me to be happy once again."

"And now are you?"

She nodded. "I'm home aren't I?"

Edward smiled and nodded.

"And I do like Bella – a lot. She is good for you and good for our family."

"Rose doesn't think so."

"And has that ever stopped you before. You and I both know that she is only jealous because you don't fancy her the way you do Bella. Honestly, I'm glad that you only loved her as a sister after she was changed and not as a mate, like Carlisle intended. She is so not your type."

"And who is?"

"Bella." Emma said with a smile. "I've always had an image of your mate in my head and Bella is exactly what I saw. But you did have me worried there for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I was worried you were gay!"

Edward jerked his head around and starred wide-eyed at Emma. "You're joking aren't you?"

She shook her head no. "but then I met some gay vampires in San Francisco and I realized that you aren't gay, you just hadn't found the woman you were searching for."

"You amaze me."

"Hey what are sister's for anyways?" she said hopping off the rock. "Enough chit chat. Let's hunt some more, so we can get you back to your woman!"

Edward laughed. "What are we going after this time?"

"How about bear? I haven't had that in a while. And we've got to take a picture with your camera phone so that Emmett will believe me this time."

Edward laughed again. "Let's go get you that bear."

* * *

_AN:__ Hope you liked this chapter and I promise that there will be more about Caleb later on!! Remember, reviews make me write faster…..so do alerts!_


	6. New York City, 1931

**Chapter Six: New York City, 1931**

Edward's head slammed against the pavement as he fought against the rapist that he had cornered in a dark alleyway in Little Italy. The man stood above him and chuckled as he grabbed a nearby piece of wood to smack Edward over the head with.

But Edward was just too quick. He leapt to his feet, then lunged at the man before he could take a swing at him. The man squirmed under Edward's iron grasp as he pinned him to the ground.

'_Please. Oh God, don't kill me!'_

"Too late for pleas," Edward snarled as he sank his teeth into the man's neck and drank him dry of blood.

Once he was finished, he drug the body deeper into the alley and left it there. With a smirk on his face, he turned from the alleyway and disappeared into the bowels of the dark and rainy New York City night.

After walking a few miles, he leapt up onto an apartment rooftop so he could listen to more voices and determine who his next victim was. He crouched low as he scanned the thoughts that were coming at him from all directions. Lucky for him, the woman in the building across from his was thinking of ways to kill her abusive husband. He figured, why not help the poor woman out. He began to scan the street, looking for a man who was about to enter the apartment. Thanks to his incriminating thoughts of beating his wife that night if she didn't have sex with him, Edward pinpointed the poor woman's abusive husband who was walking down the street.

He grinned to himself as he readied himself for the kill. But just as he was going to pounce on the man from the rooftop, something caught his attention to his side. Something was moving quickly towards him across the rooftops.

It was too quick to be a human - it had to be another vampire. He quickly turned and began to charge at the intruding vampire. He figured that this had to a young vampire, possibly a newborn with how it was running at him.

They met head on and smash against each other, which resulted in a sound like thunder. Thankfully, it was a stormy night. Edward quickly pushed the other vampire away from his and punched him in the face. The young vampire went flying down towards the alleyway below. Yet, Edward noticed something as the young vampire fell – their hat had fallen off as they fell towards the ground, revealing long, curly reddish brown hair…

An image of Emma ran through his mind. It was the last image he had seen of her before he left the family almost 4 years ago. She was pleading with him not to go. He had leaned in and hugged her goodbye as he brushed her curly reddish brown hair away from her face.

"No," Edward gasped as he heard a loud thud in the alleyway below. He quickly leapt down to where he had knocked the other vampire down. He had to make sure that he hadn't made mistake in attacking this vampire.

Deep in the alleyway, he saw the vampire sitting against the wall with their knees drawn up to their chest. He tried to read their thoughts, but the only thing he was getting was 'how could you?' over and over again in a voice he didn't recognize.

"How could I what?" he asked aloud.

The vampire never looked up at him.

"How could I what?" he practically snarled as he slammed the vampire's shoulders back against the wall so he could look them in the eyes. Topaz eyes bore into his crimson ones.

"How could you leave me?" Emma softly said.

Edward backed away from his sister as she stood up to face him. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" she screamed at him, leaning against the wall for support. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!"

Suddenly a barrage of memories slammed against his mind as Emma opened herself up to him. Images of Carlisle and Esme huddled over a catatonic Emma, worrying about her. Hunting only when needed to sustain herself. Starring out the window, hoping that Edward returned home. Moving to New York City a few months ago and sensing Edward being here. Screaming in agony each night before running away from Carlisle and Esme in search of him.

That was when the memories stopped.

Edward couldn't bare to see anymore. He couldn't stand himself for putting his sister through so much. But just as the memories stopped, he was hit with newer memories – recent memories from the last few hours.

He saw Emma running in terror from three male vampires, who were intent on having their way with her. He could feel her panic as they raped her since they knew that Emma would survive anything that they did to her. He saw her eventually fight back and manage to barely escape, stealing some of their clothes to hopefully disguise herself since her clothes had been torn to shreds.

Edward's body began to shake with anger as he watched his sister's memories. After calming down after she stopped, he was a bit better. He reached for his sister and pulled her close, hugging her tightly against him. "God, I'm sorry Emma," he sobbed into her hair. "I never wanted any of that to happen to you."

Her tiny frame began to shake in fear.

'_I just want you to come home. That's all.'_

He didn't say a word to her as he led her out of the alleyway, holding her close to him as they walked. How on earth could he stay away from his family any longer when his sister had suffered so much because of him? How could he continue helping others by ridding the Earth of scum, while his own sister had been made to suffer? He had killed so many, but how could he justify any of it? It wasn't worth it anymore. He had been toying with the idea of returning to Carlisle and Esme for a while – but now, it was worth it.

* * *

The walk home didn't take long once Edward decided to carry Emma and run. Lucky for them it was still rainy and late enough at night that a lot of people weren't out to see them. Emma didn't say anything aloud to him as he carried her home, but she did through her mind – the only thing being their new address on the Upper East Side.

Once Edward reached the townhouse, he set Emma down so she could walk on her own. She slowly made her way up the stairs with Edward in tow. He knew that Carlisle and Esme were home, given all the lights were on. Emma opened the door and slowly made her way inside before turning to look back at Edward who was hesitating on the stairs.

'_I don't know if I can, Emma.'_

'_I know you can,' _she answered back to him.

She watched her brother take a deep breath before slowly walking in behind her.

"Emma!" Esme said, running towards them. She engulfed her in a tight hug. "Don't ever do that again! We've been so worried about you!"

Emma didn't say anything as she hugged Esme back. Once Esme was done hugging Emma, she turned to look at Edward. By then Carlisle had joined them in the foyer. No one said anything for a brief moment. Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward and he looked back at them. Emma stood by and listened to their internal conversations.

'_He looks awful,' _Esme thought.

'_I'm sorry. I really am. All I want is to come home.'_ Edward thought.

'_I wonder if he knows just how much his sister went through? But there is no doubt that he can come home if he wants.' _Carlisle thought.

Finally, Emma spoke up. "Oh for the love of God! Just say what you mean!"

"Carlisle, Esme – look I'm really sorry about leaving so abruptly, but I've had enough of this life. I want to come home. That is if I still have a home to come back to." Edward said looking away from them, shameful about his glowing crimson eyes compared to their gentle topaz ones.

Esme looked at her husband. He nodded at her. Quickly Edward found himself being embraced by Esme. "Of course you can come home. This will always be your family, no matter what."

Edward looked at Carlisle who nodded in agreement. "Welcome home, son," he said placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

But the happy reunion was interrupted when Esme noticed Emma's odd clothing. "Emma what happened to your clothes?"

"Umm…" she stuttered. _'Help me! I don't want to have to tell them!' _

"She was raped," Edward said. "By three male vampires. It happened before she found me."

Carlisle growled deep in his chest and Esme gasped.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a bit shaken."

"Perhaps a hot bath is what you need to feel better. And then burn these nasty clothes," Esme said leading Emma upstairs towards a bathroom.

"Edward are you alright?" Carlisle asked once Esme and Emma had disappeared upstairs.

"What happened to her? She seems different."

Carlisle sighed and led Edward into his study so they could talk. "When you left, Emma became catatonic. The happy young woman that I had known disappeared and all that was left was a shell acting out the motions. She fed only when needed to and that's all. If she sat with Esme and I, she just starred off into space. Emma was like that until we moved here and few months ago and she suddenly was reawaken. She could feel that you were nearby and that was when the screaming began."

"Screaming?"

"Each night, she would scream out in agony. My theory is that she was hearing the thoughts of those you were killing since the twin bond between you two is strong. It got so bad that three nights ago she vanished. Esme has been worried sick and I was even half tempted to go looking for you on my own, but I couldn't bear to leave my wife in the state she was in."

Edward hung his head down in shame. He had no idea that he had caused so much pain to his family. He wasn't deserving of this – none what so ever.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Edward. Every one needs a chance to find out what they want to do in this eternity. You did just that."

"I can't do it anymore Carlisle. I just can't, especially after what I put my own sister through."

"That is where you are better then the rest, Edward. You know the difference between right and wrong."

He shrugged. He knew that Carlisle was right, but there was one last thing that he had to do before he officially came home for good. "I need to do one last thing before I come back for good. But I need your help."

"With what son?"

"Teaching some vampires a lesson. I don't think I can take on three of them by myself."

"We've got to hurry," Carlisle said standing up. "It nearly morning."

As Edward and Carlisle left the house in search of the monsters that had harmed Emma, Edward could hear her thoughts. '_Thank you Edward. Thank you for coming home.'_

* * *

AN: Hoped ya'll enjoyed this chapter!! After a request for more flashback chapters, I've decided to show when each of the Cullens joined the family. So look for those soon!!


	7. Shocking Decisions

Chapter Seven: Shocking Decisions

The Cullen family gathered around their dining room table. Chairs had both been added for Emma and Bella, since Emma had returned home and Bella was considered part of the family as well. Everyone sat facing Alice and Jasper who had called them all together.

"What's this all about?" Carlisle asked once the family had gathered.

"You two aren't getting married again are you?" Emmett blurted out, rolling his eyes.

"Quite the opposite," Jasper said.

Everyone looked at the couple with confusion splashed across their faces. "What do you mean?" Emma asked, finally breaking the silence.

Alice took a breath, which she didn't really need, before she started speaking. "Jasper and I have decided that it is best that we end our relationship. We know that there is someone out there for us. In fact, I know so."

No one said anything as they starred at the former couple, sitting at the head of the table. Emma and Edward were both trying to pick Jasper and Alice's brains, but were being blocked. Esme looked like she was about to cry if she could, so Carlisle was comforting her. Rosalie and Emmett sat there with shocked looks on their faces. Bella simply didn't know what to say at all.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Bella finally asked.

Jasper shook his head no. "We've both still love each other, but more like siblings love each other."

Alice nodded in agreement.

"What about that trip you both went on last week?" Rosalie asked. "Was that all a façade?"

"No," Alice quickly said. "We did go on the trip together. Jasper thought it was a good time to go look for some information about my past, but we didn't find anything."

After a few more seconds of silence, Carlisle spoke again. "Thank you for telling us about what happened, but we also do understand that we can't force either of you to stay here if things between you two don't work out. Since we all know what happens when couples break up."

"Yeah Emma destroys a house," Emmett snickered under his breath to Bella, who was sitting inbetween him and Edward. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs while Emma threw him a nasty look.

"He was cheating on me!" Emma yelled. "You'd probably do the same thing if Rose was cheating on you!"

Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Emmett…" Carlisle warned. "Don't get her riled up."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"As I was saying," Carlisle began again. "You both will always be apart of this family no matter what."

"Thank you," Alice said with a smile. "But we both knew that this was coming, so it's unlikely that either of us will leave."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "We're a family. And nothing is going to change that."

* * *

"Why did Emma destroy a house?" Bella asked as she and Edward lay on her bed later that night.

"Technically she didn't destroy it...just parts of it. I guess you call him her mate, Caleb, told her that he didn't love her any more and that he had been cheating on her with a nomad and was leaving her for this nomad."

"Oh. But destroying a house?"

"Remember what I said about Emma not trusting anyone?"

Bella nodded.

"Well a lot of that comes from something that happened to her in 1931 –" he paused, and then began talking again. "-during my rebellion time, Emma came looking for me. She had come across three vampires and began to ask them if they had seen me, but before she knew it, she was being raped."

Bella gasped.

"Since then, whenever someone new enters the picture, she is hesitant about them. She was with both Rose and Emmett. And even more so with Alice and Jasper. Then Caleb came along. He managed to tap into something that no one had for a long time. And for 35 years, everything was perfect until he went and ruined it. He's the reason why she left for so long."

"That's awful."

Edward nodded.

"Do you think that Jasper and Alice were serious about staying?"

"I think so. I caught a thought from Alice as they were talking. She was thinking of just how long they had been putting on this charade of being a happy couple. They've been broke up a long time. And they just choose now to tell us about it."

"But why?"

"I honestly have no idea. But this family wouldn't be the same if they did leave."

* * *

_**AN:** OK please no flames or tomatoes thrown at me. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but plays a keep role in this coming up later. Keep that in mind and please review!!_


	8. Truths and Confessions

Chapter Eight: Truths and Confessions

"Alice are you sure you're ok?" Bella asked concerned as Alice painted her toenails a few nights later when Bella was spending the night. Edward and Emmett had gone out hunting and should be back shortly. Rosalie and Emma were plotting a road trip into Seattle for some serious shopping and girl time in a few weeks, taking Alice, Bella and Esme with them. Alice had decided that it was better that Bella didn't listen to what Rose and Bella were plotting, especially since Emma could out shop Alice if she tried. She thought that it was better to surprise Bella. Esme was in the living room reading a novel, waiting for Carlisle to get home from work so they could go hunting. And Jasper was somewhere in the house, avoiding all the women and their emotions.

"Bella for the last time, I am perfectly happy." Alice said with a smile as she finished putting a coat of Lincoln Park at Midnight on Bella's toes. "We haven't been a true couple in over ten years. But we never felt that it was the right time to tell everyone."

"But you and Jasper were together for so long."

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes we don't get our matches right the first time. And that is when we have to say goodbye. Emma didn't get hers right nor did I. so see, it happens."

"You're not leaving are you?" Bella asked panicked.

"Of course not! We're a family! And families stick together."

"What about when Jasper finds his true mate?"

"I already know who it is." Alice said with a smile. "I've known for a long time. And I couldn't be happier. They are truly meant for each other."

"Does Jasper know?"

"Of course he does."

'Who is it?" Bella asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Emma."

"You mean Emma, Emma?" Bella gasped in shock. "Edward's sister?"

Alice nodded. "He didn't realize it until the last time we saw her in Denali, shortly before we moved here. He's been a nervous wreck since she's come home."

"Is he ever gonna tell her?"

"I can't tell, since he hasn't made up his mind yet. But don't tell anyone," Alice hissed at her.

Bella nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jasper shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. He needed to get out of the house to clear his mind. He had been overwhelmed by all the female emotions that were going through the house at the moment.

Esme was missing Carlisle, like normal.

Bella and Alice were both happy. That made him happy nonetheless.

Rosalie was indecisive about something after Emma had lectured her about something. Probably about who she treated Bella when she and Edward first started dating.

Then there was Emma. She was the best in the family at hiding her feelings. He figured that it was because of what Caleb had done to her in the past. If he ever saw Caleb again, then it would be the worst mistake of his vampire life because he would end up being ripped to shreds and burned. No one should be treated that way that Emma had been.

"Hey Jasper," Emma said walking up the stairs from the entry hallway. In her hand was a book that she had gotten from Carlisle's office to read. "Going out to hunt?"

He shook his head no. "Just a walk."

"Have a good walk then," she said as she turned to go up the next flight of stairs to the third floor.

"Hey Emma," he said as she walked away from him.

"Yeah?"

"Come with me. We haven't gotten to talk much since you've gotten home. Edward and Alice have monopolized your time."

"Sure," she said with a smile. "Let me put this book in my room and I'll meet you downstairs."

Jasper nodded and walked downstairs and out the back door. He waited for her at the bottom of the porch stairs. He knew that it was now or never. If he didn't tell Emma soon about his feelings, then he would explode.

"Ready?" Emma asked, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded as they began to walk towards the river.

* * *

For the majority of the walk, nothing was said between either of them. After a while of walking, Jasper found the perfect spot for them to talk. Along the river were two huge boulders.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her to the rocks. "Let's sit and talk for a while."

"Ok."

After situating themselves on the boulders, Jasper took a deep breath and starred up at the starry sky above him.

"Jasper, you ok?" Emma asked.

"Not really."

"Is it about Alice?"

He shook his head no, as he turned to look at her. "No it's not about Alice."

"Then what is it?" she asked, a bit worried about him.

"It's about you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Me?"

He nodded as he reached out and brushed a loose piece of hair back behind her ear. "I'm…I'm in love with you," he said, stumbling over his words a bit.

"How long have you loved me?" she asked a bit shocked by Jasper's sudden admission.

"A while, especially after the last time we saw you in Alaska. I wanted to tell you then. I really did, but I couldn't. I just couldn't risk our friendship over my stupid feelings. I had already lost Alice and I couldn't bear loosing anyone else."

"Why me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Because you're you," he said leaning in closer to her.

The next thing Emma knew was that Jasper's lips were crashing down on her own. She could feel his urgency and love for her. Deep down, she had always loved him but never thought that she would get a chance because of Alice. But here he was admitting his true feelings for her and wanting to be with her. She figured that she better show him her feelings as well.

She deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair and Jasper pulled her closer to him. The longer they kissed, the more they picked up on - Emma heard Jasper's deepest longings for true love and Jasper continued to feel Emma's love for him.

They weren't sure how long they had kissed, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was they were both happy for the first time in a long time.

"So what now?" Emma asked, looking into Jasper's eyes after their kiss. He gently stroked the side of her face.

"I don't care darling," he said kissing her lips again.

"Let's just sit here a while longer," she said leaning against him. Jasper smiled as he held her close and softly kissed her neck. Perhaps this was the start of something right.

* * *

AN: OK I'm running for the hills now……and I promise that Alice will have someone in this story. Just not for a while longer. Review please!!


	9. Girl Time, Brotherly Bonding

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…but Emma is mine!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Girl Time, Brotherly Bonding

"Is Emma worse then Alice?" Bella whispered to Esme as the girls loaded their suitcases into Carlisle's Mercedes. They were all going to Seattle for the weekend, while the guys were heading over to Idaho for some hunting.

"She can be." Esme said with a smile. "If she is on a mission. And I believe that she is."

Bella gulped. She wished that she hadn't agreed to go on this trip – but she knew that there was no way out of it, especially when Alice was involved. She would have been drug kicking and screaming to Seattle, whether she liked it or not. Besides Emma and Bella hadn't spent that much time together either. And Bella really wanted to get to know Edward's biological sister a little bit better.

"Don't let Alice max out her credit cards," Edward said as he snaked his arms around Bella's waist and kissed her neck. "Or Emma."

Bella laughed. "I'll try to hold them back from all the sales."

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward as she climbed into the front seat, with Esme, who was waiting for everyone else to get in. Edward stole one last kiss before letting Bella go so she could get in the car as well. "Just be careful," he said.

Bella nodded as she climbed in the backseat.

"Don't worry Edward. We'll bring her back in one piece," Emma said walking up behind Edward, with Jasper in tow.

Edward didn't say anything as he watched Jasper and Emma share a soft kiss, before she climbed in and sat next to Bella in the back. It had been about a week since Emma and Jasper had become a couple and everyone, especially Edward, was still getting used to it.

Overall, the entire family was happy about the new relationship between Jasper and Emma – especially since both of them deserved it. And Edward knew that Alice was thrilled beyond belief that they had ended up together. It was like she knew the entire time that it was going to happen.

"Hurry it up Rose!" Emma yelled from the car. "Emmett will still be here when we get back!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rosalie said walking out of the house with Emmett behind her. She got in the back seat next to Emma, who was sitting in the middle.

"Now I want the five of you to have fun," Emmett said leaning in the front passenger's window. "Don't spend too much and overwhelm poor Bella. Remember she is only human."

The girls laughed and Esme just shook her head at him as Alice pushed Emmett away from the car. "Go kill some bears and have fun as well," she said.

"Oh we will," he said winking at her. Alice rolled her eyes.

Just as the girls pulled away from the house, Carlisle joined his sons in the garage. "Shall we?" he said, motioning towards Emmett's jeep. "They are expecting us to be home when they get back on Sunday so we better get a move on."

They all agreed and within no time were on their way as well.

* * *

"Why did we let Esme drive?" Alice grumbled from the front seat. "She actually drives like a mom!"

Everyone snickered as Esme threw Alice a look. "Ninety miles and hour is quiet fast enough. We don't always have to speed everywhere, Alice." Esme said looking at her adoptive daughter. "The mall will still be there when we reach Seattle. And we have this afternoon, tomorrow and part of Sunday to shop. So stop worrying!"

"And she lectures like one too," Emma said leaning forward to smile at her sister. "So is Alice grounded from shopping?"

"Ha! That would be like taking away her right to exist," Rose added as the gang up on Alice continued.

"Ok that's enough," Esme said. "Find something else to talk about."

"I know!" Alice said turning around in her seat and looking at Emma, who had sat back from her leaning position. "You and Jasper make a cute couple. I've known for years that you two would hook up."

Emma starred wide-eyed at her sister. "And you're just now telling me?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "Evil aren't I?"

"Evil's not the right word," Rose whispered into Emma's ear. Even Bella heard that and snickered. But Alice paid no attention to them.

"I'm glad it's you that he's with," Alice said, continuing on. "Because if it had been anyone else they would have had to face the scrutiny of this entire family and we all know how that can be."

Off to Emma's side, Bella was nodding her head in agreement. Emma smiled at her.

"Thank you Alice," Emma said turning back to look at Alice. "But believe me, Jasper won't have it easy. He has to face Edward."

"How can Edward not love the fact that his own sister is with his brother?" Bella asked.

Everyone in the car began to laugh.

"Oops, that didn't sound right," Bella said blushing.

'It's ok Bella," Emma said. "I get what you're trying to say. But if I know my brother, then he will be laying down some ground rules…"

"Poor Jasper." Bella said. Alice and Rose nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jasper watched as Edward finished off the mountain lion that he had hunted and cornered. "How many does that make?" he asked when Edward was finished.

"Two, plus a few elk. What about you?"

"One mountain lion and a bear," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I think Emmett managed to get the best area with all the bears."

Edward nodded in agreement, as they walked back towards Emmett's jeep. It was nearly dawn on Saturday and they were going to spend the majority of the day taking it easy at a local hotel, before going out again before heading home on Sunday. For a few minutes, they walked in silence, before Edward spoke up.

"Look Jasper, promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't hurt Emma. She's been hurt too many times in both her human life and in this life. And I can't loose my sister for 15 more years. if this is just some "rebound" fling after Alice, then end it now. Because I swear to who ever will listen, that the end result won't be pretty."

"I would rather die then hurt Emma," Jasper said turning to look at his brother. "I've waited too damn long to tell her how I feel. And she's not some "rebound" as you put it. Alice and I were separated for over 5 years before I realized that I loved Emma. And now, almost three years later, I finally get to tell her. So believe me when I say, I will not hurt her."

Edward smiled. Even without reading his thoughts, he knew that Jasper was telling the truth. And he could tell because he felt the same way about Bella. He hoped that Emma had found her match.

* * *

_AN: I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided against it because the upcoming conversation with Emma and Bella will be long, so I'm giving them a chapter all their own. So enjoy! And reviews will be nice….I'll send you Edward or Emmett if you review…sorry but Jasper is mine_


	10. Conversations

Chapter Ten: Conversations

Bella lay in the plush hotel room bed in the suite that she was sharing with the Cullen girls. They were all in the main living area, being as quiet as ghosts so that she could attempt to get some sleep.

Even thought she was completely worn out after being dragged around downtown Seattle all afternoon. She had to admit that she had fun – she got to see Pike's Market, the Space Needle and other things that she had never been to before. They even managed to get a little shopping in, but not much. She was thankful that Esme had managed to convince her daughters that the major shopping could wait until the next day.

A soft knock on the door, brought Bella out of her thoughts of the impending shopping spree that was in store for her the next day. The door slowly opened as Emma stuck her head inside. "Bella?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Bella reached over and flipped on the bedside table lamp as she sat up in bed.

"Sure," she said putting on a smile. In all honesty, she was scared of Edward's biological sister. Before this trip, they hadn't spent that much time together alone. No matter how much Edward reassured her that Emma liked her, Bella still wasn't sure.

Emma walked over to the bed and sat down across from her. "Look Bella," she said beginning. "I'm sorry if I've come off as a snob the last few weeks, by not making an effort in getting to know you. But I'm sure by now that Edward has explained to you how I accept new people into my life and our family."

Bella nodded.

"I knew he would," she said smiling.

"So do you like me?" Bella asked barely above a whisper.

Emma laughed. "What makes you think that I don't?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella, I've always had this image of my brother's mate. I knew it wasn't Rosalie from the minute that Carlisle brought her home to change her and I heard his intentions. And of course, it wasn't Alice because she and Jasper were together at the time they joined our family. But a few months ago I heard about this girl who has won my brother's heart, so I knew that I had to come home for a visit to meet you for myself."

She paused and smiled. "And from the first moment I saw you, I knew it. You are my brother's match – human or not, it doesn't matter. He is finally happy. I couldn't ask for anyone better for a sister. So to answer your question, yes I do like you Bella. I believe that you are prefect for my brother and great for this family."

"Really?"

Emma nodded as Bella sighed in relief. "You weren't worried were you?" Emma asked.

"A little. I mean Rosalie doesn't like me and I can tell that you and Rosalie are somewhat close."

Emma cut her off. "Rose and I have had our moments, believe me. But this entire family does love you," she said standing up. "I'm sorry to keep you awake, but I thought that this was a good time to talk since the guys aren't here with us."

"Thanks Emma. I'm glad you did."

Emma turned to walk out of the room, but Bella stopped her before she could open the door. "How does a vampire know if someone is their soul mate?"

"I'm not the right vampire to be asking this to," Emma said turning around. "Esme is better qualified then I am."

"But isn't Jasper yours?"

"I've been with Jasper a week. We're taking it slow, because I'm scared of being wrong again."

"But Alice saw you together. I've learned not to bet against her."

Emma smiled as she sat back down on the bed. "I know that my sister is probably not wrong. And I know deep down that Jasper would never hurt me; but after what Caleb did to me, it's hard to let anyone else in."

"But you love him right?"

"I do, but it's harder then that."

"Oh."

"If you are worrying about you and Edward, don't. Because you are his."

"But Edward is worrying about you too."

"Figured," Emma said with a smile. "But I believe that in the end, Jasper and I are meant to be. This feels right. Now I think the human needs to sleep, since Alice will have her running all over the place tomorrow."

Bella laughed as she turned back out her light and Emma left the room.

* * *

"Emma and I talked," Bella said as Edward held her in his arms Sunday night once everyone had returned home. Bella swore that she was never going shopping again with any of the Cullen girls as long as she was alive. Rose and Esme weren't that bad, but Emma and Alice were – Alice more so then Emma. Alice had wanted to give Bella an entire make over while Emma had convinced her sister that Bella only needed a few things to start school in. but a few to Alice Cullen meant buying an entire store. At least Esme had stepped in and prevented Alice from buying Bella a 700 pair of shoes.

"And?"

"You were right. She does like me."

"See there was nothing to worry about," Edward said kissing the top of her head.

"But now I'm worried about her."

"Why?"

"Her and Jasper."

"Trust me," he said holding her closer to him. "Jasper loves her and I know that she loves him."

"But she is scared."

"Don't worry your pretty little head over those two. They will be just fine," he said beginning to hum her lullaby.

"Ok," she said yawning. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"Always."

* * *

_AN: Yayayayaya! Emma likes Bella!! Ok anyways, as usual please review and if you do I will give you a sneak peek at what happens next chapter!! Believe me its good!_


	11. Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 11: Unwanted Visitor

The next few weeks sped by without incident. Late June turned to late July and July turned to August, meaning that school was about to start once again. Edward, Alice and Emma were all going to go through their senior year again for God knows how many times and Bella was going to go through it for her first time. But if she had her way, then it wouldn't be her last.

For Bella, the summer had gone by too fast. After the girls' trip to Seattle, she and Emma had grown closer. In fact, she had grown closer with all the Cullens – well there were still the exceptions. She wasn't as close to Rosalie; actually, they had no relationship at all. Perhaps that was the reason why for most of the summer, Rose and Emmett had been on an extended vacation overseas.

Then there was the issue of Jasper. While she and Jasper had seemed to grow closer during their time in Phoenix last March, he had become distant once again. Bella knew it was for the fact that she was a human and Jasper had the hardest time sticking to the vegetarian diet that the rest of the Cullens did. But there was one thing that Bella had noticed about Jasper over the summer – ever since he and Emma had become a couple, he had become happier. He actually smiled.

* * *

"Who in their right mind would wait 40 years before they had sex?" Bella asked as she, Edward, Emma and Jasper walked back towards Emma's mustang after going to see 'The 40 Year-Old-Virgin' in Port Angeles in late August.

It was the first time that the two couples had doubled dated, given that Jasper still had a hard time around groups of people, even after being in school. But Emma had convinced him that it would be ok because she would be there to keep him in check along with Edward and if things got too bad then they could leave.

Behind her, Emma and Jasper snickered. "Try 110-year-old-virgin," Emma said low enough so that only Jasper and Edward could hear.

Edward turned his head and glared at his sister. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself," she muttered as Jasper pulled her tight against him.

Bella, still oblivious to the entire conversation, kept rambling right on about the movie. "I mean it was a good movie and all, but 40 years!"

The trio couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I know for Emma and myself, we were both well over 40 when were had our firsts," Jasper said. "As for Edward, well he's still waiting."

As soon the words left Jasper's mouth, Emma whispered 'run' quick enough that Jasper moved out of the way of Edward's lunge towards his neck.

Emma and Bella stood there for a few minutes while the two brothers chased each other around the parking lot – not at vampire speed but at human since there were people around.

Suddenly Emma picked up a scent. She moved into a protective stance against Bella and growled deeply. Jasper and Edward immediately stopped their chase when they heard Emma's growl.

"What is it Emma?" Edward asked, taking Bella into his arms.

"Him," Emma growled looking off into the distance down a dark street.

"Are you sure darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I'm positive," she snarled flashing her teeth.

Edward's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and answered it. it was Alice.

"I just saw what happened!" she quickly said. "Whatever you do keep Emma calm! Just keep her calm and get home! Bring Bella with you to be on the safe side as well!"

The phone line quickly went dead. "Alice?" he asked.

But a growl from both Emma and Jasper took his attention off the phone call. He moved Bella behind him as Emma and Jasper stood in front.

"Well, well, well," a voice from the shadows said making its way towards them. "if it isn't my two favorite brothers and my wife."

"**Ex-**wife," Emma snarled. "You left me for some tramp."

Out of the shadows emerged a slender young man, who looked to be no more then 20. He had short brown hair and gleaming crimson eyes. He wasn't quite as tall as Jasper, but he was definitely carrying some muscle. Bella figured that this had to be Caleb.

"I see you haven't stuck to your diet," Emma said.

The young man laughed. "Some things are just too good to pass up in this life, aren't they Jasper?"

Jasper went to lunge at him, but Emma and Edward held him back. "No Jasper. He's just trying to egg you on. You are better then that!" Emma said placing her hands against his chest. Jasper took a step back and turned away from the situation.

'_You get them home with your car and I'll run with Caleb.' _Edward said in his mind.

Emma glanced up at him and nodded. _'Be careful.'_

Edward quickly gave Bella a kiss before walking toward Caleb. "Come on. I'm sure that Carlisle will want to have words with you," Edward snarled at him as they walked into the shadows. "As do I."

"Where are they going?" Bella asked once Caleb and Edward had disappeared into the darkness.

"Home." Emma said unlocking her car door. "They are running and we are driving."

Bella crawled into the backseat, while Jasper sat in the front passenger's seat and Emma drove. No one said anything all the way home. Bella could tell by the mood of the car that Jasper was upset by the entire ordeal as was Emma.

'_I'm a screw up,' _Jasper thought to himself. _'I don't deserve this family or any of what I have now. I don't even deserve Emma's love.'_

"You're wrong," Emma whispered glancing over at Jasper as they sped down the road. Bella quietly watched their interaction. Jasper reached over and took a hold of one of Emma's hands and squeezed it before kissing it lightly.

"Thank you," he simply said in return.

That was when Bella felt the tension in the car lessen slightly. She smiled knowing that Emma believed in Jasper's ability to stick to Carlisle's diet. In fact, she knew that all the Cullens believed in Jasper. Even she believed in Jasper.

* * *

"Why is he here?" Emma demanded.

"He says that he wants to try again to follow our diet." Carlisle calmly said.

"He tried to egg Jasper on about drinking human blood earlier!" Emma yelled at her father. "And now he tells you that he wants to try again?"

"Calm down, Emma," Esme said.

"Why? Why should we give him another chance?" Emma said continuing to yell. "If he wants to try again, send him to Denali!"

"Emma, just because he says that he wants to try again doesn't mean that I believe him. but until we figure out what he is up to, then it is best that he stays here." Carlisle said.

"What about Bella?"

"She will stay here as well," Esme said. "Emmett and Rose should be back from their trip in a few days and that will provide her with extra protection, but we both doubt that he's risk going after Bella."

"If he lays one finger on her or I, he is dead," Emma said standing up and storming out of Carlisle's study.

She made her way back to the living room, where everyone else was sitting. Caleb sat isolated on one side of the room in a plush chair while Alice and Jasper sat across from him on the couch. Edward had taken Bella up to his room, so that she could sleep since it was so late. Plus he knew that Emma was going to have it out with Caleb and he didn't want Bella exposed to that.

'_He's lucky that I don't kill him right here, right now. If he lays one finger on Emma, he's dead!' _Jasper thought as Emma entered the room. She smiled at him as she went to stand next to him. He looked up at her as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. "Let's go watch a movie or something," she said kissing his cheek. She figured that some alone time would calm him down a bit.

"Whatever you want darlin'," he said pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply. Alice took that as a sign that she should leave. She too knew that Emma was going to have words with Caleb and she knew that it was more a private matter than anything.

Caleb growled at Jasper and Emma's display of affection.

Emma broke the kiss that she and Jasper shared, stood up and walked towards Caleb. "You may say that you want to try our way of life again, but I doubt it." Emma said standing up to him. "your thoughts betray you. What is it that you really want?"

"I want you back, love," he said reaching out to stroke her face.

She quickly moved her face way from her and growled deeply at him. "First off, I am not yours anymore. You only manipulated my feelings for so long so that you could have me as some prize, but no more! my heart belongs to Jasper now, where it always should had been. So, stay if you want, but we all now know how you can manipulate situations and people and won't allow it. But take one step out of line and it will be the worst mistake you ever made."

"How'd you find out about my gift?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Eleazar told me a few years ago," she said glaring at him as she turned and walked away.

Caleb watched in anger as Emma and Jasper left the room, hand in hand. He had always known that Emma wasn't supposed to be his but that hadn't stopped him from making her his before and he'd do it again.

She was his.

And he'd be damned if anyone else had her.

* * *

_AN: Mwhahahaha….stupid evil vampires! Hope ya'll liked it and please review…it only takes a second and makes me so happy. And me being happy makes me write faster!! Oh and if there is anything that you would like to see happen...let me know and I will think about it!  
_


	12. Hurting Comfort

Chapter 12: Hurting Comfort

The next few days were tense in the Cullen household. Edward kept Bella away for the most part to avoid a confrontation with Caleb about the 'human' as he had begun calling her. everyone else dealt with Caleb being around in their own ways.

Esme and Alice spent time working in Esme's garden, getting it ready for the fall, while Carlisle was at work. As for Emma and Jasper, they rarely left each other's side. they were working together to keep themselves calm and not blow up at Caleb for being around. And for the most part, Caleb stayed out of everyone's way, except at night when he would join everyone in the living room to watch a movie or something. More often then not, Jasper caught him looking at Emma the wrong way - and that never went over well.

"I can't stand it! he's got to go!" Jasper said venting to Edward one afternoon when Alice and Emma had taken Bella, much to her displeasure, out shopping in Port Angeles. "The way he looks at her – it's like….it's like…"

"He wants to have his way with her." Edward calmly said.

"YES!"

Edward sighed and looked over at his brother. "I've tried to read his thoughts and I know Emma has too, but somehow he is blocking us. Alice is watching Emma's future and hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary yet. I don't know what to tell you Jasper. We still don't know what he's up to. We at least know about his gift of influence, so that's not a problem, but it seems that the only thing going for him is that you have no true claim on my sister except for the fact that you love her and she loves you in return."

"Then we'll get married! After that I can kill him for looking at my wife the wrong way."

"Be reasonable Jasper. You two have been together for two months."

"And Alice sees us together in the future. I don't be against the Pixie."

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ask her," he said opening his eyes. "But don't be surprised if she says no."

"I'll take my chances," he said with a smile as he left Edward's room.

* * *

"Thanks for going with me to register for school," Emma said a few days later as she and Bella walked into the Cullen house. "Now it will be easier to play off that we're cousins."

Bella laughed. "But you look more like Edward then me. And just hope that Charlie doesn't find out."

"It'll work trust me," Emma said as they began to climb the stairs towards the third floor where Emma's room was as well as Edward's. "Besides there has been too many Cullens and Hales at Forks High. But only one Masen! Plus if Forks is like all the other schools we've been at, then no one would ask anything."

"True," Bella said as they entered Emma's room. Bella hadn't been in Emma's room before since usually when she hung out with Emma, Alice was involved which also meant Bella Barbie. But she had to admit that her room was a bit different than the rest of the household. The room was painted a soft lilac color with a canopy bed in the middle of the room surrounded by shelves and shelves of books along with a plush chair in the corner. Of course, there was a huge closet attached to the room and a huge picture window like Edward had. But what caught her eye were several framed drawings on the wall.

"Did you do those?" she asked taking a closer look at them. One was of a castle against a mountain and another was of a forest.

"Yeah," Emma said moving closer to her. "Neuschwanstein Castle in Germany and the forest just outside of Chicago shortly after Edward and I were changed. now I think it's a housing complex or something."

"These pictures are great Emma."

"Thanks. But you should see Jasper's drawings. His are ten times better then anything I could ever do."

"By the way, where is everyone?" she asked as she plopped down on Emma's bed.

"Edward is hunting with Carlisle, Caleb and Esme at the Mt. Rainer. Alice is somewhere with Jasper. And Emmett and Rose should be back from Europe this afternoon."

"aren't you worried about Jasper and Alice together?"

Emma shook her head no. "See I can read more than just a person's thoughts. At times, I can hear their deepest wishes and desires. I know what both of theirs are, so no I don't worry."

"What are theirs?" Bella asked suddenly interested.

"What most peoples are – to just be happy." She said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Caleb slowly made his way back to the house. He knew that Emma would be there alone. He had told Carlisle that he was going to head towards the Canadian Rockies for hunting and would just meet everyone back home in a few days. Carlisle, wearily, agreed to let him go.

He knew that he didn't have long to act because once Edward learned he was gone, than all bets were off. Plus Alice would soon see his plan as well. Why couldn't Edward be as trusting as other people were? That had always been one of his faults – Edward Cullen didn't trust anyone when it came to his sister. He wondered if he was this overbearing with the human? Probably even more so. But that didn't matter. The only thing was that was on Caleb's mind as he made his way back towards Forks was making Emma his once again.

* * *

"So why do some of you have beds and some of you have couches like Edward?" Bella asked as she and Emma relaxed in Emma's room and listened to music, waiting for everyone's return. Emma lay across her bed on her stomach with a sketchpad opened in front of her. Bella say in her plush chair in the corner, flipping through one of Emma's old sketchpads.

"It depends on the personality really. I like to draw while lying on a bed and it's easier to cuddle on a bed. But that's just me."

"Oh."

Bella's stomach grumbled. She had forgotten to eat lunch after being wrapped up in looking at Emma's sketches.

"Bella go get something to eat," Emma sat without looking up from her sketch. "I'm sure Esme has food in the kitchen for you."

Bella nodded and stood up to leave the room. "If I'm not back in 10 come looking for me," she jokingly said leaving the room. "Because you know I'm a walking disaster."

Emma laughed and said she would.

* * *

The front door opened and shut without making a sound – at least not enough sound for a human to hear. From the outside, Caleb had seen Bella walk into the kitchen, leaving Emma alone in her bedroom.

'_Perfect'_

He slipped into the house and using his vampire speed, took off up the stairs towards Emma's bedroom.

* * *

Emma had heard the front door open and close. "Bella?" she called out as she stood up to stick her head out the doorway.

No answer.

She was about to take off down the stairs to check on her when she found herself slammed down against the floor. Caleb held her down with his strength.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"What is rightfully mine," he said kissing her full on the mouth. She tried to fight back but it was to no avail. Caleb was just stronger then she was.

Memories of what happened in 1931 flashed back through her mind as Caleb began to do the exact same thing to her.

She knew it was useless to fight Caleb. She just hoped that he didn't go after Bella.

* * *

Bella had heard something crash upstairs. She set down the knife she was using to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and went to check on Emma.

She slowly made her way up the stairs. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard Caleb's voice talking to Emma.

"Yeah that's it Emma. You're gonna enjoy this aren't you?"

All Bella heard was a moan from Emma. It wasn't a moan of displeasure but one of pain. She peered around the corner and gasped.

Caleb had Emma pinned down on the ground with both of their clothes ripped off as he forced himself onto Emma.

Bella backtracked and ran back down the stairs and grabbed the first phone she found. She quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number. She hoped that he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward!"

"Bella? Are you ok? Where's Emma?"

"Caleb…he's….he's…" she stumbled over her words as she began to cry.

"He's what love?"

"He's raping her!"

Edward's breathing became ragged. "Get out of the house Bella. Emma will be ok," he growled. "We're coming home right now. I love you and be safe."

"I love you too."

Edward hung up and Bella quickly and quietly made her way out of the house towards her truck. But as soon as she reached her truck, she realized that her purse and keys were in Emma's room. She slid down against the side of the truck and brought her knees up. Sobs racked against her chest as she began to panic.

What would happen to Emma?

What if Caleb came after her?

She buried her head into her arms and cried. There was nothing that she could do.

"Bella?" a deep, yet familiar voice asked a few minutes later.

Bella looked up and saw Emmett kneeling in front of her with Rosalie behind him.

"EMMETT!!" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've gotta help her! He's hurting her!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Caleb is hurting Emma!"

That was all it took before Emmett took off running into the house leaving Rosalie and Bella behind. "Don't worry," Rosalie said to Bella. "Emmett's been wanting to take care of Caleb for a long time. Emma will be fine."

Bella forced a smile. She sure hoped so.

* * *

"I think it's perfect Jasper!" Alice happily said. "She'll love it!"

"Thanks for coming with me to pick it out." Jasper said smiling at Alice as they drove back towards Forks from Seattle, where they had gone to pick out Emma's engagement ring.

He had chosen a simple diamond ring set in an antique white gold setting with several smaller diamonds flanking it. it wasn't too flashy, but just right for Emma. As soon as Alice had seen it, she knew that it was the ring for Emma.

"It was fun. I can't wait to know what her reaction is going…"

Images flew past in her mind of Emma in distress with Caleb leaning over her.

"Alice?" Jasper asked in panic. "Alice what is it?"

"Emma's in trouble."

Jasper growled as he slammed down on the gas pedal of Emma's mustang to make it go as fast it would. He didn't want to know what was happening. He just wanted to get back to Emma and make sure that she was safe and sound.

"She'll be ok," Alice said with a smile a few minutes later. "Emmett is home."

* * *

Emma knew what was going on, but instead of fighting back against it, she felt herself disconnecting from herself and floating away from it all. She fought back the sobs that racked against her chest as memories of 1931 and now blended together.

"Now you're mine once again," Caleb growled as he picked Emma's limp body off the floor and threw her on the bed. He was about to start all over again, when a new voice entered the conversation.

"Not if her big brother has anything to do with it," Emmett growled, grabbing Caleb by the shoulders and throwing him through the window. Emmett jumped right our after him as he and Caleb began to fight in the yard.

Bella and Rosalie heard the crash of glass and ran back into the house to see what was going on. What they saw was a nightmare. Emma lay curled up in a little ball, wrapped in a blanket on her bed and her window was completely shattered. Rosalie sat down next to Emma and ran her hand along her forehead. Bella sat down next to her on the other side.

"Emma?" Rose asked.

She didn't say anything as she looked up at the blonde with a blank stare on her face.

"It's ok Emma. Emmett is taking care of him." Rose whispered. "Everyone else will be back soon. I promise."

Emma didn't say anything as she felt herself reconnect with her body. She was safe now.

* * *

"How is she?" Jasper asked Esme as she walked back into the living room.

Not long after Emmett had thrown Caleb through the window, Esme, Edward and Carlisle had returned home. Esme immediately went to her daughter to make sure that she was ok, while Edward and Carlisle helped Emmett finish taking care of Caleb by ripping his arms and legs from his body and scattering them across various states. Carlisle had come up with this form of punishment, because it would cause him to suffer longer then death because he would literally be waiting for a limb to find its way back to him. And perhaps than he would think twice about ever coming back to the Cullen family again.

By the time the three of them returned, Jasper and Alice had gotten back as well. Jasper had wanted to see Emma as soon as he walked into the house, but Rose stopped him and suggested that he let Esme handle it for now. While everyone was so focused on making sure that Emma was fine, Edward thought that it was a good time to take Bella home and spend some time alone time with her. she was just as shaken as Emma was. Besides Emma was in good hands with everyone else.

"She's fine Jasper." Esme said as she sat down next to Carlisle on the couch. "she is up in her room. I only suggest being calm with her."

He nodded as he ran out of the room and flew up the stairs. The door to her bedroom was wide opened as the cool night air blew in through the broken window. But the sight that tugged at his heart the most was the sight of Emma curled up in a little ball lying in the middle of her bed. Without a word, he slowly made his way over to her and sat down next to her. she slowly, even for a vampire, crawled close to him and curled up in his arms. He could feel the dry sobs racking against her chest.

"Shh," he cooed. "it's all ok darlin'. He's gone and I swear that he will be dead if he ever comes back."

She nodded against his chest.

"Come on," he said standing up with her in his arms. "Let's go for a walk. Well I walk and carry you."

* * *

For the next few minutes after leaving the house, Emma and Jasper didn't talk as he walked towards the woods.

"Here we go," he said setting her down on some rocks.

She looked up and noticed that Jasper had carried her to the spot where he had first told her that he was in love with her and they shared their first kiss.

That was when she noticed that she was sitting and Jasper was still standing. "Jasper?" she asked.

He smiled at her as he took a hold of her hand, knelt down in front of her and took out a box from his pocket. She gasped as he smiled at her.

"Emma, I know that this may seem a bit soon, but I'm willing to take that chance. For the last ten years, I've loved you in silence, waiting for the day that I would get up the courage to tell you what I felt about you. And after what happened today, almost loosing you, makes me want to this so much more. Things happen for a reason. I believe that Alice and I were meant to join this family so that I would find my true soul mate and I found her in you. I love you more then I ever thought possible to love someone. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you at my side. So what I am asking is, Elisabeth Catherine Masen Cullen will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma's face grew into a huge smile as she nodded yes. Jasper opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger and gently kissed it before standing back up and sweeping Emma into his arms. He kissed her deeply on the lips.

After the kiss, Emma looked at her ring. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect."

"Good," he said kissing her cheek again. "Alice picked it out. She knew you would like it."

She leaned up and kissed his lips again. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Emma."

* * *

Edward held Bella in his arms as she slept peacefully. He was shocked that she wasn't thrashing around in her sleep after what she had all gone through that day. He knew that Caleb was mild compared the other horrors of his world. First James and now Caleb. What else could go wrong?

Bella meant too much to him to be exposed to anything like this.

He swore that if anything else happened, then he would have to end his relationship with Bella no matter what the cost was. He couldn't expose her to anything else.

He couldn't loose her.

Even if that meant leaving her to keep her safe.

* * *

_AN: Woo that was my longest chapter thus far!! I hope that ya'll enjoyed it and please leave me reviews!! The Cullen boys love reviews!!_


	13. Disaster

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…but I would love to borrow Jasper for a while ;) -- oh yeah, Emma does belong to me though. And I borrowed some dialogue that was used in 'New Moon' for this chapter, so that isn't mine either.

* * *

  
_

Chapter 13: Disaster

"I know what you are plotting," Emma said standing in Edward's doorway. "And it won't work. You two are linked too deeply."

It had been two weeks since Emma had been attacked by Caleb and it had been two weeks since happiness had replaced the tension in the Cullen home – Emma and Jasper were getting married, which meant that Alice was on the warpath with wedding details.

It had also given Edward time to plot what he would do if he had to leave Bella for some reason. While he had been plotting this in his head, he had forgotten to block it from Emma.

"Yes it will," he said looking at his twin as she walked into his room and shut the door.

"No it won't," she said getting directly in his face and looking him in the eyes. "Mark my words, if you force yourself to leave her, it will practically kill her. She loves you too damn much and I know you do too."

"That's why I have to protect her. Because I love her. Our world is just too dangerous."

"Perhaps if you got off your high horse and fulfilled her request then you would be equals."

"I won't condemn her soul to hell."

"Who says that's where we even go when we do actually get killed!" Edward didn't say anything. "See you don't know! None of us do. We're at least trying to do good by being different."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"See there you go – avoiding the subject entirely. Typical Edward bullshit," she said turning to leave the room. Before she opened the door, she turned back to look at him. "Never doubt Alice, she's usually right."

Edward growled at her as she left the room. Why'd it even matter to her what he did in regards to his relationship with Bella? It wasn't like she was the one dating her? So it really shouldn't matter.

* * *

"So what did you get Bella for her birthday, Emma?" Alice asked on the way to school a few days later. In her hand, she held a small silver package, which was obviously Bella's birthday present.

"I drew her a picture," Emma said from the backseat. "She really liked my sketches, so I thought that I'd draw her something."

""You both know that she doesn't want anything or anyone to acknowledge that it's her birthday," Edward said.

"Too bad!" Alice said with a smile. "The party is already planned for tonight and it is your job to get her there, Edward."

Edward glanced in the rearview mirror at his sister who was nodding in agreement.

"Great," he mumbled.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Emma and Alice said at the same time as they ran up to Bella in the parking lot at school.

"Shh!" Bella hissed.

"What time are you coming over tonight?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I didn't know I was supposed to come over tonight," she said as Edward took her in his arms.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said complaining. "Please let us have some fun!"

"It's her birthday, you two. Let her do what she wants." Edward said defending Bella.

Emma and Alice shot daggers from their eyes towards Edward.

"Well I do need to watch _Romeo and Juliet _tonight for class." Bella said.

"Ok so after Bella watches the movie this afternoon, I'll have her there around 7ish." Edward said trying to appease his sisters.

"Sounds good!" Alice said as Emma and her took off towards their first class.

"It'll be fun! We promise!" Emma said turning and waving bye before Alice pulled her away.

Once the two sisters were out of earshot, Bella turned on Edward. She glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"What are they planning?"

"I honestly do not know," he said beginning to walk towards their first class together. "But please humor them for my sake."

"Fine." Bella said forcing a small smile. Edward leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

Emma lay stretched out on her bed with her eyes closed, relaxing. Jasper stood in her doorway watching over her with a smile on his face. He considered pouncing on her just to make her mad. He hadn't done that in a while. But she looked too at peace, lying there on the bed. The last few weeks had been crazy for her – between school and planning a wedding with Alice. If he had his way, then they would have eloped and gone to Vegas, but Emma wanted to do things right. That meant a ceremony with friends and family, a reception and a honeymoon. The ceremony and reception he could live without – Elvis could marry them for all he cared – but it was the honeymoon that he was looking forward to.

If there was one thing that he had brought with him from his human life to this one, along with his empathic ability, it was how to treat a woman. they were supposed to be loved, cherished and protected. And above all, they were never to be violated in anyway. That was why when he figured out that he and Emma were meant to be, he vowed to himself to withstand as long as possible to not be intimate with her – especially with Emma's troubled background when it came to men. Not like he would ever treat her like she had been before, but that wasn't the point. the point was that he wanted to wait until she was officially his wife.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun now.

"Don't you even think about it," Emma said without looking at him or opening his eyes.

"And what would you had done if I did?" he asked walking over to her bed and crawling onto to it. He crawled up next to her and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her neck before kissing her.

"Umm," she said thinking. "No cuddling for a week."

"You'd miss it too," he said kissing her again.

"Yeah I would," she said turning over in his arms, so she could look into his eyes. As soon as she saw his eyes, she sat straight up. "Jasper!"

"What?" he asked taken back a bit.

"You're eyes are practically black and Bella is coming over tonight. You've gotta go hunting." Emma said pulling out of his arms and standing up.

"Come with me, please," he said standing up as well.

"Fine," she said glancing over at her clock. It was 5 o'clock already. "But we've got to hurry. Bella's party starts in two hours."

Jasper nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her out of her room. "Plus we don't want to make Alice angry by being late."

* * *

After promising Alice that they would be back in time for the party, Emma and Jasper took off into the forest for a quick hunt. Within no time, they had come across a herd of deer. Emma watched as Jasper stalked and hunted his prey.

His hunting technique was so catlike. She figured that it had to be from all the years of training newborns in the South over a century ago. His past before meeting Alice was hard for him to discuss, so she didn't ask – but she knew what had happened nonetheless thanks to Alice. She also knew that one of his deepest desires was to do as many good things to repay for all the bad things he had done during his time as a vampire. Out of all the family members, Jasper was the one who struggled the most with their diet. That was why Emma made him come out and hunt tonight before Bella's party. She had to make sure that Jasper wouldn't be too tempted by Bella's blood because he had been doing so well lately. It had been years since he had had any slip ups and she couldn't be prouder of him. She didn't know what human blood tasted like, since she had never broken from Carlisle's diet – but if it was as potent as everyone said it was then she could only imagine how hard it was to go from a diet of human blood to one of animals.

She waited in the shadows as Jasper took out three more deer before making his way back over to her. "Had enough?"

"For tonight," he said, taking a hold of her hand. "Now we have just enough time to get back in time for the party."

"Good. I didn't want to upset Alice. She can get feisty when she is angry and she scares me!"

Jasper laughed. "Believe me I know. Remember I was married to her."

"True," Emma said laughing. "But I bet that is nothing compared to having her plan your next wedding! Thank goodness today is Bella's birthday and I get a break from wedding plans."

"It will all be over soon, Emma. November isn't that far away," he said pulling her close as the walked back towards the house.

"I know. I know."

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Can you do me a favor?" Edward asked looking at Bella as he drove her to the Cullen house later that night.

"That depends on what it is."

"Bella, the last real birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited."

"Fine, I'll behave."

"I probably should warn you…"

"Please do."

"When I say they're all excited…I do mean _all_ of them."

"Everyone?' she asked in shock.

He nodded. "Emma and Alice's plans became feverish and everyone caught it."

Bella didn't say anything for a brief second. All day long, she had been dreading this party and now she even more so. Her silence made Edward change the subject.

"So, if you won't let me get you the Audi, isn't there anything that you'd like for your birthday?"

"You know what I want," she whispered.

Edward frowned. He hated when Bella brought up the issue of her mortality. Between her and Emma talking to him about it, he felt that he would never escape it. But he refused to bend on the idea of taking away her soul just to be able to have her for eternity. But then again, he knew that one lifetime with Bella wasn't enough. Yet, he still couldn't condemn her soul. "Not tonight, Bella. Please."

"Well then maybe Emma or Alice will give me what I want."

Edward felt a deep growl rip through him. There was no possible way that either of his sisters would do that to him. "This isn't going to be your last birthday, Bella."

She wanted to argue with him more about the matter, but by that time, they had arrived at the Cullen residence. Bella took one look at the front porch and moaned. It was decorated to the max with flowers and lanterns. This was not what she wanted.

"Remember this is a party," Edward said helping her out of the car. "Try to be a good sport."

Bella sighed and nodded as Edward led her up the stairs and into the house.

As soon as they walked into the house, they were greeted with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Bella!' from the rest of the family. Carlisle and Esme greeted her first – Esme with a hug and Carlisle apologizing for his daughters' over the top planning. Next came Emmett and Rosalie – of course, Emmett gave her a soft hug, so that he didn't break her and Rosalie at least smiled at her and wished her a happy birthday. Off to the side, stood Emma and Jasper with Alice. Emma let go of Jasper's hand to embrace Bella, before moving back near him. Jasper on the other hand didn't move any closer to Bella then he had to – she didn't take it personally, but understood that it was for her own safety since Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullen diet then the others did. He did smile at her and wish her a happy birthday as well.

"Time to open gifts!" Alice said skipping forward and moving Bella towards a small table that had been set up near Edward's piano. There was a small stack of silver gifts next to a stack of glass plates and a cake. She really didn't understand why the need for such a large cake when she would be the only one eating any if she had any at all.

Right before she started opening her gifts, Emmett excused himself for second and asked Bella not to do anything too funny while he was gone.

"Ok open this one first," Alice said handing Bella a box. She was about to argue, but Edward glanced at her and she backed off.

Bella looked down at the box in front of her. The tag on top said it was from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Once she tore off the paper, it revealed to be something electrical…well had been something electrical. The box was empty.. "Umm…thanks."

Rosalie smiled and Jasper laughed. "It's a stereo for your truck," he said. "Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it."

She told them thank you before moving onto the next gift that Alice handed her. It was from her and Edward. Everyone had moved closer to Bella so that they could see her open the smaller gifts and Emmett had returned right on time. Bella started to open the tiny package, but as she did, the paper sliced along her finger giving her a tiny paper cut.

"Shoot," she said examining the cut as a single drop of blood oozed from it.

the next few seconds all happened quickly.

Edward had yelled "No!" before throwing himself at Bella, sending her flying across the table, scattering the presents, cake and glass plates in the process. Bella landed in the mess of glass. Jasper slammed into Edward, making a sound that was like a crash of boulders in a rockslide. Jasper tried with all his might to shove past Edward and get to Bella, but Emmett grabbed him from behind and locked him in his massive steel grip.

Bella sat there in shock as her arm began to throb in pain. She looked down and saw bright red blood emerging from her arm where glass had cut her. she glanced back up and saw all the eyes of the Cullen family turned on her.

* * *

_  
_

_AN: Ok ya'll, I hoped that you enjoyed and please, pretty please leave me a review!! Reviews make me happy and me being happy makes me write faster!!_


	14. Aftermath

_Disclaimer:__I don't own Twilight nor some of the dialogue that I borrowed from 'New Moon' – but Emma is mine!!!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 14: Aftermath

Carlisle was quick to react to the situation at hand. He quickly ordered Emmett and Rosalie to get Jasper outside, while Edward still was in a crouching position over Bella. It was clear that he wasn't easing his protective stance over her as he watched Emmett wrestle Jasper out of the living room and into the yard through the glass door that Esme held opened. Emma and Rosalie followed them.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme said as she followed her children into the yard, leaving Edward, Alice and Carlisle to tend to Bella's wounded arm.

"Let's move her into the kitchen," Carlisle suggested after looking at Bella's arm. There was a lot of glass in the wound and it would be easier to clean it up in there. Alice had gone off to retrieve Carlisle's doctor's bag for him. Edward gently lifted Bella into his arms and carried her into the kitchen, while Carlisle kept pressure on her arm to stop the bleeding.

When they got into the kitchen, Alice was waiting there with Carlisle's bag and a table lamp plugged in and turned on so Carlisle could have better light to work with. Edward set her down in a chair, while Carlisle pulled up another and got right to work.

Edward still stood, protectively, over Bella as Carlisle dug out the pieces of glass in Bella's arm.

"Just go Edward," she said.

"I can handle it," he said, trying to put on a brave front for her. she knew that the scent of her blood must be so hard on his thirst.

"You don't need to be a hero. Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Go get some fresh air."

"I'll stay."

"Why are you so masochistic?"

Before Edward could retort, Carlisle interceded. "Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets to far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now."

"Yes, go find Jasper," Bella said in agreement.

"Yeah you might as well do something useful," Alice added.

Edward sighed in defeat, leaving the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, Alice ducked out of the room as well.

"Well that's everyone," Bella said sighing. "I can clear a room, at least."

"it's not your fault," Carlisle said with a comforting chuckle. "it could happen to anyone."

"_Could_," she repeated. "But it usually just happens to me."

He laughed as he continued to patch Bella up.

* * *

Jasper struggled to get free from Emmett's iron grasp once they were out on the lawn. "Let go of me!" he yelled.

Once they were a good distance away from the house, Emmett let go of his brother. Without thinking, Jasper set off in a sprint towards the woods. He just wanted to be alone.

"Jasper wait!" Emma yelled after him. She took off after him as well.

But he didn't stop. He was too upset with himself to think. How could he have let a single drop of blood make him go so crazy. It was _human_ blood. That was why.

Just before he crossed the river into the woods, Emma caught up with him. She tackled him to the ground, just before he made the jump across the river.

"Get off of me!" he said, throwing Emma off him. She smashed against a rock and slid to the ground.

Having been too focused on getting as far away from the house as possible, Jasper had failed to realize that Emma had come after him. he thought that it had been Emmett or even Edward who had tackled him. But when he saw Emma lying on the ground, he quickly leapt to her side. He gingerly picked her up and held her against him.

"Emma?" he asked brushing the hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered opened.

"Remind me never to tackle you again," she softly said, sitting up in his arms. He looked at her with concern on his face – he was worried that he had broken one of her bones or something.

"Baby, I am unbreakable. Did you forget that?" she said smiling at his thought. She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. He smiled back at her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I thought you were Emmett or Edward. I just wanted to be left alone until I calmed down."

"If you want me to leave, I will."

"No don't. I need you here. I can't get through this on my own. I almost killed Bella tonight. I wanted to kill Bella. God, I'm weak!"

Sobs began to rack against Jasper's chest as he held Emma tighter to him. She gently began to rub his back to calm him down. "Jasper, even I wanted to attack Bella and drink her dry. I admit that I did. It's our nature. It's who we are."

"But you've never drank human blood before and I have – countless times. Each time I could feel their emotions as I drained their life away."

"And now you are better then that."

"No I'm not. I'm still a monster."

"So am I. I'm a vampire just like you."

"You couldn't harm a fly."

"Is that what this is about? Hell, I'll go kill a human right now if that's what it takes to get you off this feeling sorry for yourself trip. Then you can say that 'Emma fell off the bandwagon and is now the weakest link'."

"Emma, be serious."

"I am," she said with a straight face. "I. Will. Kill. A. Human. For. You."

"Crimson eyes wouldn't suit you."

"Nor do they you."

Jasper sighed and looked away from her. "I can't go back. Edward will kill me."

"Let me deal with him. It was an honest mistake. And if he can't see that, then we'll leave."

"Leave?" he asked looking back at her.

Emma nodded. "We'll take a trip somewhere. Anywhere. Just as long as we're together. We wouldn't stay gone for good. Just for a while."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she said kissing his lips softly.

* * *

Emma and Jasper slowly made their way back towards the house. Everyone was still out in the yard, waiting for Carlisle to finish sewing up Bella's arm. Jasper looked down at the ground as he approached his family.

Alice was the first to his side. "Jasper, it was a mistake. Nothing happened. Bella is safe. A little banged up but safe nonetheless."

"She's right, bro," Emmett said.

Rosalie and Esme nodded in agreement. Everyone then turned to look at Edward. He first looked at Emma then at Jasper then back at Emma.

'_Keep him away until I've taken Bella home,'_ he said in his mind to Emma as he turned and walked away. _'I just don't want Bella to panic if she sees him.'_

Emma nodded. _'But we're talking about this later. I'll meet you at Bella's later on once she's asleep.'_

She tightened her grip on Jasper's hand as he turned to look at her. the look in his eyes questioned what was going on.

"Later," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

* * *

After taking Bella home and agreeing to stay the night, Edward finally managed to get her to wind down for the night. She had also finished opening her presents from the disastrous party – a set of plane tickets to Florida from Carlisle and Esme and a CD from Alice, a drawing Edward and Bella set against a twilight backdrop from Emma, and a CD from Alice and Edward of the piano being played by Edward.

Finally, once she was asleep, Edward began to think about the night's events. It had been barely over two weeks since Caleb's attack on his sister and then this happens. What next? The end of the world? Knowing Bella's luck, it would happen.

He couldn't keep putting Bella in danger like he was. He knew that Jasper didn't mean to snap – any of them could snap at anytime and kill a human, but it was just so much harder for Jasper. He wasn't mad at Jasper, just frustrated with the entire situation at hand. He didn't want to leave Bella. He really didn't. Yet, he had to.

He had to protect her.

He had to protect her from himself and his world.

'_Get out here now!' _a voice rang through his head. Emma had arrived. He glanced over at the clock – it was 2 am.

Edward carefully slid out from underneath Bella, opened the window and leapt out. He landed with the softest of thuds. Emma slipped out from behind a nearby tree.

'_Into the woods. We've got to talk.'_

Edward nodded and followed his sister into the woods. She stopped when they were deep enough into the woods to not be heard or seen given the odd hour. She spun around and starred at him.

"After you left, we had a family meeting. I informed them all about your plot to leave Bella if anything else happened that would threaten her life. Alice knew as soon as you left tonight that you were going to ask us all to leave Forks to spare Bella. So, we've beaten you to the punch. As of tomorrow, we will be gone. Carlisle will inform the hospital that he had to move away for a family situation, taking all of us with him. But we are leaving it up to you to tell Bella that we've left. You have to be the one to break up with her before you run away because you are too scared to stay and fight for something you love. And if you dare run away, like I heard you did last year when you first met her, then I swear that I will come back to Forks and change Bella into a vampire so that we can hunt you down."

"When did you become so violent?" Edward asked in shock.

"Thanks to Caleb," she said. "But that isn't what we're discussing right now."

"Where are we going?"

"Denali. We're going there because it's the closest. Then once you've joined us there, we'll figure out what we're going to do as a family next."

Edward nodded as he pulled his sister into a hug. She knew that this was going to be hard for him and for Bella as well and she hated doing it, but she had no real say in the matter. Edward would have demanded it in the first place. Perhaps she could talk some sense into him or find out what was really going through his head once they were away from Forks.

"Tell Jasper that I'm not mad at him," Edward said after their hug. "Nor is Bella."

"And tell Bella goodbye for me."

"I will."

She nodded as she began to make her way towards the Cullen house. He watched her leave before climbing back into Bella's bedroom. He sighed as he looked down at Bella, soundly sleeping, knowing that he had to do the hardest thing in his vampiric life so far – leaving his soul mate.

* * *

Two gut wrenching days pasted by. Edward began to distance himself from Bella at school and afterwards including to stay the next night with her as he usually did. Instead, he went home to make sure that his stuff was packed so that he could leave the next day.

Bella had noticed that Emma and Alice hadn't come to school the day after her birthday and had asked about them. But Edward just said that Emma was with Jasper and Alice just felt like skipping class. It was partly true – but was good enough that Bella bought the story.

Finally, on the second day, he knew that he had to break things off with Bella and leave. He had met her at her house after school and asked to go for a walk with her. they walked a little ways into the woods, just about to the same spot that he and Emma had talked at a few nights before, when he stopped them. He leaned up against a tree and took a deep breath before beginning to talk.

"Bella, we're leaving."

"Why now? Another year-"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

"When you say we-,"

"I mean my family and myself."

"Okay," she said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going... It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous," she said almost begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

Their banter continued back and forth – Bella begging for Edward not to go and Edward lying about not wanting her and having to leave. He told her that he didn't want her and that she wasn't good for him – all of it was lies, but lies to protect her. Finally, he asked her not to do anything stupid because Charlie needed her. She had agreed.

Then it was over.

"That's everything, I supposed. We won't bother you again," he said beginning to walk away.

The use of 'we' caught Bella's attention. It hadn't registered to her that not only was Edward leaving, but his entire family as well. "Alice isn't coming back?"

He shook his head no. "No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye. She and Emma wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced them that a clean break would be better for you."

Bella began to hyperventilate a bit as the enormousness of the situation began to overwhelm her.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said, kissing her forehead lightly. "Take care of yourself."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

_AN: Ok I'm sorry – but I had to!!! I'm following there books here, somewhat, So at least we know the outcome right??? Plus I'm going to throw in a few twists – like we'll soon meet Alice's soulmate! Please review or else I will send Emmett after you!!! And he'll be hungry!!!!!_


	15. Just Getting By

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….but I do Emma! Anyways, its been a stressful few days….I've found out both good and bad news….the good news is I've gotten a job teaching 7th grade history. So I won't be able to update as often. And the bad news is that my cousin has cancer. The doctors think that they got it all so that is good. But still!!! And she just found out around the time that her mother died last year. So yeah….it sucks. So enjoy!!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter Fifteen: Just getting by

September flowed into October with ease for the Cullen family.

Once they had been regrouped in Denali, they decided to move to upstate New York, where Carlisle could accept a teaching position at Cornell University part time as well as working in a hospital in nearby Ithaca. Esme found a 17th century house that needed to be restored. So, she did that to occupy her time. Meanwhile Edward, Emma, Jasper and Alice all enrolled at Cornell as well, while Emmett and Rosalie took some time off. They had been planning to take another honeymoon to Europe for a few months. Because of the move and the trip, that Emmett and Rose were going to be taking, Jasper and Emma's wedding was moved up as well. Instead of Thanksgiving weekend, it was now going to be the last weekend in October.

Everything seemed to be back to normal, except a vital piece was missing – Bella. Everyone felt her absence, but didn't mention it. And no matter how hard Edward tried not to think about her or worry, he always did. Of course, Emma always knew. She knew that he was putting on a façade for the entire family that he was all right. He even straight up lied to Emma one afternoon in mid October about it, but she corrected him.

"I swear Emma! I'm fine!" he growled as Emma cornered him in his bedroom before a night hunting trip.

"Really now?" She asked shoving him down on his couch. "Then how come you go through the actions of being ok by going to school, hunting and being the same old Edward from before Bella was apart of your life. But then I feel how you really feel and I hear what you really mean. And you are miserable!"

Edward looked away from his sister. He knew that she was right. She was the only one he couldn't hide his true feelings and thoughts from. They were connected too deeply. They had always been that way.

"Edward look,. You're my brother, my other half in a sense. All I want is for you to be happy. And I know that Bella made you happy."

He cringed at the use of Bella's name, but Emma kept right on talking.

"All I hope is that you know what you're doing. But I honestly don't think you do."

"I do know what I'm doing," he said standing up. "It took you time to get over Caleb and it will take me time to get over Bella. Perhaps I should take Tanya up on her offer."

"You can't be serious!"

"Who knows," he said shoving past her.

Emma sighed as she watched him leave. She really hoped he knew what he was doing. Besides, she knew that he would never take Tanya up on her offer. It was all just another lie.

* * *

Jasper held Emma close as she flipped through their philosophy book as they sat on Emma's bed. They had both decided to study philosophy this time around in college. Emma also was taking the same classes as Jasper to help him control his urges. He had asked her to, just to be on the safe side.

She sighed as she closed the book and threw it to the ground. She leaned up against Jasper and closed her eyes. "What is it darlin'?" he whispered kissing her neck. He could feel her frustration about something. "Not getting cold feet about the wedding are you?"

"Of course not," she said. "That is the one thing I am certain about. Everything else I'm not."

"Its about Edward isn't it?"

She nodded. "I miss her Jazz. And if I miss her, I know that Edward does too."

"We all miss her," he said turning Emma around in his arms. "But we can't dwell on it. Edward asked us to move on…not to worry about her. Please Emma, do that for him. Do that for me."

Emma nodded as she looked into Jasper's eyes. She knew that he was manipulating her emotions a bit, but she didn't care. At least being with him made her forget most everything else.

"Good," he said pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "Two more days," he whispered against her lips. "Two more days until you're mine for _eternity_."

"I like the sound of that," she whispered back kissing his lips once again.

"You know if we left right now, we could be in Las Vegas by morning and forget all about this wedding mess. Do you really want to wear a frilly white dress?"

"First off do you really want Alice to kill us?"

Jasper shook his head no.

Emma continued. "Secondly, I didn't want a big wedding at first, but then I got to thinking – I didn't have a wedding when I married Caleb. He pushed me to do things I didn't want to do, like go to Vegas. This time, I want to do things right, because you and I are going to last. Besides my dress isn't frilly – in fact I love my dress."

"I'm sure that it will be gorgeous on you," Jasper said. But there was still the image in his head of him and Emma in front of Elvis saying their vows.

"Jasper, the King is dead," she said laughing as she reading his thoughts. "And its sooo not worth getting married in Vegas. Been there. Done that."

"Elvis is Elvis," he bluntly said. "And he isn't dead! He just let the building and is walking in Memphis."

Emma couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived and the Cullen house was busy working on last minute wedding details. Esme had Emmett, Jasper and Edward helping her finish setting up the tent outside, under which the guests would sit as well as a second tent, where the reception would be held. Carlisle's task for the day, besides walking Emma down the aisle, was to make sure their guests were comfortable – that included the Denali clan along with Peter, Charlotte and their friend Ian. The wedding wasn't going to be huge, but Carlisle did think that they needed to invite some of his new colleagues from the hospital and Cornell to the wedding for appearance sakes. That was why there was going to be a reception with food for the humans who attended.

"Emma hold still!" Alice screeched as she worked on her sister's hair. "This has to be perfect! Don't you want it perfect for Jasper?"

"I'm just worried about Peter and Charlotte. What are the humans going to say about their eyes?"

"Esme has that all taken care of. They said that they would wear contacts to avoid questions. Now stop worrying!"

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself down. Everything would be perfect today. Today was her day and nothing would ruin it. Even Edward was in a good mood. But Alice was in the best mood of all.

"So did you and Ian have a nice hunt last night?" Emma asked as Alice curled her hair.

Ian was Peter and Charlotte's friend that they had brought to the wedding. He was a nomadic vampire like themselves, but drank animal blood instead. Peter thought it was a good idea for Ian to meet the Cullen family, where he might fit in better with them. Immediately Alice and Ian had hit it off.

"It was nice," she said smiling.

"Is he going to stay with us afterwards?"

"I hope so."

Emma couldn't help but smile. Perhaps Ian was a good thing. She sure hoped so because Alice deserved to be happy.

Finally after a while longer, Alice had Emma's hair just how she wanted it. Emma's naturally hair was down around her shoulders, with one large braid across the crown of her head, holding it all back. Behind the braid sat a crystal headband that held the veil in place.

"That looks lovely," Esme said, looking at Emma's hair once Alice was finished. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"It's perfect," Emma said hugging her sister, before Alice dashed off to get dressed and do her hair herself. Rose tagged along with her, to put the final touches on her hair as well.

"Ready for the dress?" Esme asked unzipping the white garment bag that lay on Emma's bed.

Emma nodded as she took a deep breath before having Esme help her into her dress.

"You look like an angel," Esme said as she and Emma looked in a mirror. Without saying anything, Emma turned and hugged Esme.

"I love you mom," she whispered.

"I love you too Emma."

Someone clearing their throat in the doorway, broke up Emma and Esme's hug. they broke their hug and turned to see Carlisle standing there. "Ready?" he asked holding his hand out to his adoptive daughter.

She nodded as she took a deep breath as she turned to look back in the mirror. In her mind she ran through all the things that were traditional – something blue was her garter, something old was the single drop necklace that had been Elizabeth Masen's that Emma took before she, Edward and Carlisle left Chicago in 1918, something borrowed was the crystal headband from Rosalie and the something new was her dress.

Esme kissed her husband's cheek on her way out of the room as she headed down to where the ceremony would take place outside.

"Emma you look breathtaking," Carlisle said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

She turned to look at him with smile on her face.

"And this is the happiest I've seen you in so long. I honestly feel that you and Jasper belong together," he said placing his hands on her shoulders.

If Emma could cry, she would be. But instead, she engulfed her father in a hug. "I love you daddy," she whispered. She didn't care how sappy it sounded because it was true. While Carlisle may not be her biological father, he was the one who had spared her from death in a sense and given her this life. To her, he was her father and had been for close to a 100 years and would be for years to come.

"I love you too," Carlisle said returning her hug.

Emma nodded as Carlisle led her out of the room.

* * *

Twilight was upon them which made it the perfect time to get married, Jasper thought as he stood at the end of the aisle, along with Emmett, Edward and Eleazar, who would be performing the ceremony. They stood underneath a canopy of twinkling lights, flowers and ribbons. He didn't dare look at any of the guests – his eyes were focused solely on the end of the aisle, where Emma should appear at anytime. He hadn't seen her in over a day since Emmett and Edward had forced him to go hunting with them. And when they had gotten back, it was already past midnight – so Alice, with being keen on traditions, refused to let him see Emma at all until the ceremony.

Carmen, who had volunteered to play the piano for the wedding, began to play Pachebel's Canon in D, to which Rosalie and Alice, who were Emma's bridesmaids, would walk down to. Jasper took a deep breath as Rosalie and Alice appeared at the end of the aisle and made their way towards him. He was actually nervous! He hadn't been nervous when he and Alice had gotten married. So why was he nervous now?

The answer was simple. It was because this time, it was Emma – his soul mate, his true love – that was why.

Pachebel's Canon seamlessly moved into Wagner's bridal march when Carlisle and Emma appeared at the end of the aisle. When he saw Emma smiling at him from afar in her wedding dressing, he held his breath. She was gorgeous. Her dress was simple and non-frilly like she had said. It was ivory colored and had a beaded bodice and straps that fit close to the body until right below her breasts where it flowed out into a long skirt. It flowed perfectly with her slender body. She was a Greek goddess reincarnated.

His eyes met hers and the smile on her face was electrifying He couldn't help but smile right back at her. Within no time, Carlisle had given Emma away and Eleazar began the ceremony.

Just like the rest of the wedding, their vows were traditional and the ceremony went off without a hitch. Jasper knew that if Emma could cry, she would have been. She would had been crying through their vows, exchanging of the rings and he had heard a choke in her voice as she said, "I do."

He squeezed her hand before repeating the comment to her and sealing it with "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Eleazar said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jasper placed his hands on the side of Emma's face as she leaned up for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft kiss – that wasn't long or deep – but still sent shivers running down their spines. Jasper had found his soul mate after so long and Emma had found hers as well. Both of their worlds were finally right.

Cheers surrounded them as family and friends congratulated them both. While Emma was happy beyond belief, she was sad as well. She had wanted Bella there to join in the family's happiness. She wasn't sure why she had grown so attached to her – but she was certain that it had something to do with Edward. Yet, she had promised both Edward and Jasper that she would try to forget about Bella. That was easier said then done. How could she forget someone that had changed her brother's life so drastically?

"Please Emma," Jasper whispered, kissing her forehead, as they made their way through the well-wishers. He could feel the turmoil in his wife's emotions and knew exactly was it was.

She turned and smiled at him. "Sorry," she whispered. "I promise, I'm trying."

He smiled back. "I know darlin'."

* * *

"I know that you've probably been told this hundreds of times today, but you look beautiful sis," Edward said as he and Emma danced during the reception.

"It's nice to hear it from you though," she said smiling.

"So where are you going for your honeymoon? Off to Europe with Emmett and Rose?"

"No I think we're staying around here, but then again I'm not really sure."

"Well just remember that no matter what happens, I love you."

Emma looked up at Edward with confusion splashed across her face. What did he mean by that? Was he planning to do something?

"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing her forehead before handing her back off to Jasper for their last dance of the night.

But she was going to worry about it. Then again, hopefully Jasper could take her mind off things…

* * *

"Where are we?" Emma asked as Jasper stopped her mustang not far from where they were now living in New York.

"Come on," he said getting out of the car. "I'll show you."

Before Emma could stand up on the outside of the car, Jasper was there sweeping her into his arms and carrying her up a walkway of stones. He carried her right on up to a porch, where he pushed opened the front door a small house and carried Emma over the threshold. He kissed her lips before letting her stand on her own.

"Welcome home," he said flipping on some lights. "This is my wedding present to you."

"A house?" she asked.

He nodded. "Emmett and Rosalie had moved out before for a while after one of the many times they've been remarried, so I thought we could do the same. It's close to the family, so its not like we're really leaving them. This just gives us a place to come to if we want to be alone," he said pulling Emma close to him. He kissed her deeply on the lips as he swept her up in his arms again and began to carry her up the small flight of stairs.

"I like the idea of alone time," she said with a smile. Jasper simply silenced her with another kiss.

* * *

_  
_

_AN #2: So I wasn't going to go all lemony on you….buttttt if you do want a Jasper/Emma lemon, let me know in a review! But if I do one for them, then I'm going to have to do another one later on down the road for another couple. It will be a separate story all together, so no worries._

_But please review….and I will try to post as soon as possible, but with teaching I'm not sure when that will be. I promise that I will update at least once a week starting next week!!!_

_Oh and if anyone could tell me the title of the song I mentioned in this chapter other then the wedding ones, I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Sorry, Pooja you don't count because I told you what the song was already! _

_Remember to review please and make Emmett happy!!!!  
_


	16. Not Quite Broken

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – but I do own Ian and Emma…..so this chapter is dedicated to OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME, who guessed that the song was 'Walking in Memphis' from the last chapter!!! Yayayayaya!!! _

_So seriously ya'll I keep getting author alerts and fav stories for 'Two of a Kind' but the same reviews from the same readers….with the exception of a few new ones, like OOHTHECLEVERNESSOFME --- now would it kill you to please review???? It makes me happy and makes me write faster!!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 16: Not Quite Broken

"What do you mean that you're leaving?" Emma demanded as she stood in the living room of her and Jasper's house. Edward had come over that morning to talk to his sister and brother. They hadn't been married a day when Edward dropped a bomb on his sister.

"I've decided to go away for a while," Edward said. "It's for the best."

"It's 1927 all over again, isn't it?"

"No! This is different…" he said, his voice trailing off. Emma glared at him, trying to read his thoughts. But he was blocking her.

"How is it different!" she yelled! "When I leave, I at least give you head warning. But when you leave, you leave right then and there!"

Jasper tried to send calming feelings towards his wife, but she turned and growled at him. He immediately backed off.

"It just is!" Edward yelled back. "I'm not going to hunt humans, I'm going to do something else!"

"What then?" she demanded.

"None of your concern!" he yelled spinning on his heels to leave the house. He was halfway down the walkway when Emma caught up to him. Jasper followed right behind her.

"Edward, wait!"

"What?" he growled through clenched teeth, turning back to look at his sister.

"Just be careful," she said hugging him tightly. "And please call every so often."

"I will. Esme asked me to do the same thing," he said returning her hug. "And don't worry. This time is different. Besides you have Jasper to take care of you now."

'_I will,' _Jasper said in his thoughts he directed towards Edward. _'I swear that I will.'_

Edward glanced up at his brother and nodded before kissing Emma's forehead. He hugged her one last time before leaving. Emma watched, cut off from Edward's thoughts by his mental block, her brother turn and walk out of her life yet again. And she feared that this time it was for good.

He was running away from the memory of Bella. She knew it.

"Come on darlin'," Jasper said, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist. "Peter and Charlotte are leaving soon and I want to say goodbye."

She barley nodded as Jasper led her to the car and helped her in.

That was when it hit her.

It was just like 1927 allover again. But this time it was worse.

* * *

"How is she?" Esme asked Jasper later that afternoon. Emma had gone out hunting with Alice and Ian, who had decided to stay with the Cullens for a while, much to Alice's delight. Rosalie and Emmett had left for the first part of their European honeymoon that morning as well, but would be back for the Christmas holidays in about two months.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "Her emotions are jumbled. Sometimes she upset, sometimes she is angry and sometimes she is completely blank. I can't make anything of it."

Esme sighed as she starred out into the forest where her daughters had gone off hunting. She truly hoped that Emma wouldn't repeat what happened in 1927. "Did Emma tell you what happened in 1927, the last time that Edward left?"

Jasper shook his head no. "She kept saying something about it through, when she and Edward were fighting this morning."

Esme sat down on the couch and motioned for Jasper to sit next to her. He did and immediately was hit by a wave of grief coming from Esme. "What happened?" he wearily asked.

Esme sighed and explained the story about how Emma became catatonic and would only do enough to survive. And how she stayed like that until they moved to New York City, where Edward was at the time.

"She would scream out in agony every night," Esme sadly said, remembering the past. "It was gut wrenching."

"What caused it?"

"Carlisle seemed to believe that it was from their twin bond being enhanced due to them being vampires. Don't you remember the time you almost ripped off Edward's arm with Emmett and she started screaming in pain?"

Jasper nodded. He remembered it all too well. "Do you think that she is going to become catatonic again?" he asked worriedly.

Esme smiled at her son. "If there is anyone who can help Emma it is you. She loves you dearly. She looks at you the same way that I look at Carlisle. I think that is why Edward held off on leaving. He wanted to make sure that you and Emma were married and that she had someone to turn to."

"But what makes her different then Edward? I know he didn't become catatonic when Emma left for 15 years."

"That's because she told us months a head of time that she was going to be leaving. So, we were prepared. While Edward just ups and leaves abruptly. But this is all speculation."

Jasper sighed as he heard the back door open and shut. A wave of emotions hit him – happiness, love with a hint of sadness. The girls and Ian had returned from hunting. "Just remember what I said and she should be fine," Esme whispered before the girls and Ian joined them in the living room.

"Have a good hunt?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around Emma and pulling her down on his lap.

"Yup," she said with a smile on her face.

That smile was all the proof that Jasper needed. He would be damned if he would let Emma become catatonic once again because of Edward. That was his new mission – to make sure his wife stayed happy.

* * *

_AN #2: Ok so this was sorta a transition chapter for the enxt part of this story…..the next few chapters are going to be in first person POV – a chapter per couple – Emma and Jasper will be first, then Alice and Ian (yes he is her soul mate!), then Carlisle and Esme and lastly Emmett and Rose. They are going to deal with their feelings over the next few months. I'll probably post the first one later tonight._


	17. Interlude: Emma and Jasper

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – but Emma and Ian are mine dammit!!!!_

_This chapter is for manthaS115, who has claimed that 'Two of a Kind' is now her favorite story! I love reviews like that…they just make me want to write more._

_Oh and check out twilight-is-lovee's fic titled 'Perfect Strangers' – its cute!!!_

_So this chapter is a little insight to what Emma and Jasper are thinking. Enjoy!!!

* * *

  
_

Interlude: Emma and Jasper

**Emma's POV**

I hate my brother. I really do.

It's been three weeks since he left and each day I hate him more.

No I take that back, I don't truly hate him. He's just an idiot. And because of being an idiot, he has made this entire family suffer. They may not say it, but I know that they are. My mother is keeping busy just so that she doesn't have to think about how happy Edward had been with Bella. Same with my father.

Alice has found a new love in Ian. I am so thankful for that. She deserves to be happy – I've found happiness and hopefully she has to. So, Ian is helping Alice cope. Ian doesn't know much about Bella yet, but he does know that something happened in the past to the entire family. And from what I've seen between them, he just wants to be accepted into the family.

Then there is Emmett and Rosalie. I think that the entire reason that they went on yet another honeymoon was the escape the turmoil that Edward has brought upon this family. I know that Rose won't admit it, but I feel that she honestly did like Bella in her own way.

That just leaves Jasper and myself. I know that I'm making Jasper an emotional basket case with my emotional rollercoaster. He won't admit it, but I know I am. I try to put on a happy façade for him, but being married to an empath does have it's disadvantages as well as its advantages.

"Darlin'," Jasper said wrapping his arms around me as I lay on my side our bed. I had been drawing but I had gotten tired of it, so I began to think about everything that was going on. "Let's go hunting. You haven't gone in days. You're eyes are almost pitch black."

I turned over and lay on my back so that I could see his face. His honey blond bangs were in his face. I brushed them back and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his lips as he kissed me back.

"What are you sorry for, darlin'?"

"For being a basket case."

"Emma, its ok," he said looking into my eyes. "This entire thing is my fault for loosing control on Bella's birthday. If that hadn't happened, then we would still be in Forks."

I shook my head no. "He still would have found a reason to leave her. He thinks that he is protecting her from our world."

He sighed as he sat down next to me and looked away from me. '_It is all my fault. Can't you see that?' _he thought.

That's when I realized that I had to move on. I couldn't linger any longer on the subject of Edward and Bella. I was just making this worse for everyone – from my husband to my siblings to my parents. I had to stop dwelling on this. I couldn't let a repeat of 1927 to 1931 happen again. I moved closer to Jasper, wrapped my arms around him and lay against his back. "Jasper, I'll make you a deal. You stop thinking that this entire thing is your fault and I will stop dwelling on what could have been."

He moved so that he was laying down against the bed with his head resting in my lap. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. "On one condition," he said looking up at me.

"And what would that be Mr. Hale?"

"Go hunting in Kodiak with me next weekend. I'm in the mood for some violent prey. It could be our Thanksgiving dinner!"

I laughed. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Emma laughed. I love her laugh – it sounds like tiny bells. I think that this is the first time since we've been married and Edward has left, that she has actually laughed a true laugh. Perhaps that is what she needs. A trip to get away from all of this.

Hell, we both could use it. Perhaps we should had gone to Europe with Emmett and Rose. At least then, she could go shopping with Rose and Emmett and I could go hunt some violent prey. But this will be just as good.

A weekend trip away with my wife.

I love the sound of that.

I honestly never thought that I would find my true soul mate after Alice and I broke up. But Alice, as usual, didn't give up hope for me. I wonder just how long before she told me that she thought my soul mate was Emma did she know? Like it really matters now. I have Emma and she has Ian. After spending just a few weeks with Ian, I think that he is good for Alice. She always did know that her soul mate was out there as well.

But with Emma and I now being married, just makes me worry about her even more. Especially after what Esme told me about what happened in 1927. When I look at Emma now, I can't believe that she at one time was catatonic. It just confounds me. So far, Emma hasn't slipped into a catatonic state since Edward left. But there are days that I truly worry about her. It pains me more than anything to see her hurting. I have to agree with her – Edward is an idiot for leaving Bella. She honestly made him happy.

But I still feel, at times, that this mess is entirely my fault. Bella's birthday had been a disaster. But this angel looking down at me with nothing but love in her eyes for me, believes enough in me that I need to start believing in myself as well. If she can stop dwelling on what could have been then I can stop dwelling on the past and look towards the future with Emma at my side.

I smile up at her as she gently runs her fingertips through my hair.

"I love you darlin'," I say to her. She smiles down at me.

"I love you too," she replied leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

This is heaven.

Lying in the arms of my angel.

I couldn't ask for anything else.


	18. Interlude: Rosalie and Emmett

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – but Emma and Ian are mine!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter! They made me smile. So here is the next interlude chapter…it's Rose and Emmett. I'm sorry for it being so short, but I am worn out and need sleep. But next interlude is about Alice and Ian and we get to learn all about their relationship!!!_

_Enjoy!

* * *

  
_

Interlude: Rosalie and Emmett

**Rosalie's POV**

Jasper truly loves Emma. Their relationship is a lot like mine and Emmett's – but a lot less public. What I mean is that while Emmett and I don't mind showing affection in public, theirs is more discreet. I take that back…they are a bit. While Jasper and Alice rarely showed their affections in public when they were together, Jasper is nothing but smiles around Emma and he always is around her with Emma either cuddled close to him or she is smiling at him as well. My brother deserves someone like that, who believes unconditionally in him.

And Emma, bless her soul. She is trying to get through Edward leaving like he did. Edward always seems to think about himself before others. He's always been that way! It's infuriating. He never thought about what Bella would do to this family when he started her. And he may have told everyone he knew what he was doing when he just up and left two months ago – saying that Emma would be ok because she had Jasper to turn to. But I can see that she is struggling.

Four days before Christmas, Emmett and I returned from the first part of our European honeymoon and that was when I saw that state of things. Emma was still a wreck. Not completely, thank goodness, but a wreck nonetheless.

"It's two days before Christmas and Emma has barely gone shopping!" Alice said storming into mine and Emmett's room. "We've got to do something!"

"Like dragging her, kicking and screaming, to the mall?"

"That would work." Alice said with a smile.

"You know she could of bought everything off the Internet."

"Only you and Emmett do that."

"True."

"Come on then!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch. "Emma is downstairs with Jasper, Emmett and Ian. If we hurry we can get a few hours of shopping in."

I simply rolled my eyes and followed her. And just like Alice had said, Emma was down stairs with the guys, who were busying playing Xbox. She glanced up at us as we walked in but turned her face back down to the book she was reading.

"I'm not going," she simply said.

Damn she read our thoughts.

"Oh yes you are!" Alice said snatching the book from her. She glanced at the title. "Dante's Inferno again! How many times are you going to read this?"

Emma growled at Alice. "Gimme my book back!"

"Not until you go shopping with us! It's Christmas and you are being a Scrooge!"

"I'll show you Scrooge!" Emma said launching herself at Alice and pinning her to the floor.

I chuckled as I watched my sisters squabble. Emma eventually won. She snatched the book out of Alice's hands and curled back up on the couch with it. I sat down next to her.

"Come on Emma, please," I asked. "The guys are playing Xbox and Carlisle and Esme won't be back until tomorrow from their hunting trip. So let's leave the guys here and go out for some girl time."

Alice sat down on the other side and nodded in agreement. Emma sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good," I said standing up. "I promise not to let Alice get too out of control."

Emma sighed again as she stood up and left the room to get her purse. Getting Emma to go shopping had never been this hard. Hopefully Christmas would make her feel better. She always loved Christmas.

* * *

**  
**

**Emmett POV**

Rose was right. Emma is struggling. I swear that Edward is going to have to answer for what he has done to his sister if Emma doesn't get better soon. And by soon I mean tomorrow night - Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve has been my favorite night since becoming a vampire. Going out and finding our Christmas tree in the forest around sunset, listening to the girls sing carols and decorating the house before opening gifts on Christmas morning. Everyone was always happy and carefree. And I'll be damned if it isn't this year because of my stupid brother.

"You know if we leave now, I'm sure that we can find Edward by tomorrow night and bring him back here for Christmas and I'm sure that Emma won't be Scrooge anymore."

Jasper put the game on pause and looked over at me. "Emma's been doing so much better."

"Then why did she pounce on Alice?"

"Edward called today. He informed Emma that he wasn't coming home for Christmas. That's why she is in a mood."

"What is he even doing anyways?"

"Who the hell knows." Jasper answered turning back to the game.

I tired to play but I was too upset. How could Edward do something like this to our family? What was so important that he wouldn't come home for Christmas? Even during Emma's self-imposed exile, she came home for the holidays.

Oh, Edward is a dead man when I get my hands on him.


	19. Interlude: Ian and Alice

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I just happen to drive by Twilight Street on the way to work each day….but Emma and Ian are mine!_

_Thanks to all who have reviewed my story so far!! Keep them coming and for those who haven't reviewed but have read…..please let me know what you think!!! It makes me happy!!! Plus I just started teaching today so I need some positive feelings when I have stress filled days of teaching social studies to 7th graders. If I don't update until this weekend, please bare with me._

_Oh and just to let you know what Ian looks like….he's about Edward's height, with dark brown hair and a square set jaw line. And he isn't too skinny but has muscle. Hope that helps!!

* * *

  
_

**Interlude: Ian and Alice**

_Ian's POV_

This family is amazing. After being transformed into this creature of the night by some random vampire, I always thought I was going to be an outcast. I thought that even more so when I decided to hunt animals instead of humans. I wasn't sure why I decided to become a vegetarian as Alice calls it, but it just felt right. But then Peter and Charlotte found me and let me travel with them for a while. Then I knew I wasn't alone. Pete noticed my topaz eyes and suggested I meet his friend Jasper and his family, who enjoyed the same diet I did. I agreed, but I never thought it would end up being anything like this.

Carlisle immediately welcomed me to the family along with his mate Esme. Then their children – I guess you could call them that – accepted me as well. Rosalie was beautiful in her own right. Emmett wants nothing more than to make people laugh. Emma is sweet enough to make you forget that she is a vicious killer. Jasper is quiet and reserved, but I've seen his scars and I don't dare ask about his past – even though it has something to do with vampire wars, Peter told me how they met. As for Edward, he left before I could form an opinion about him. But from what I've seen over the last two months, I honestly think he does more harm then good at times.

Then there is Alice.

What can I say about the woman who has changed my life in so many ways? Before I never thought that I would find someone who I could talk to and share things with. I don't remember much about my human life, even thought I've only been a vampire for about a year, but there is one thing I know for sure. I'm falling in love with Alice Cullen.

I know that she and Jasper had been married at one time, but that doesn't faze me since Jasper is now married to Emma. We haven't talked about why they broke up. But I don't care. There is just something about this little pixie that attracts me to her. Sure, she has the gift of foresight, while I don't have any. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that for the first time since I've become a vampire, I finally feel that I belong.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

Ian is my soul mate. I know it. I've seen his image in my visions for about as long as I had seen Jasper at the beginning. Fate has an odd way doing things. Perhaps that's what this was all about.

Fate.

I know it was fate that brought Jasper and I together in the first place and lead us to the Cullens. And while I never told Jasper this, I knew as soon as I met Emma, that she was the one for Jasper. Not me. That was when I began to see Ian in my visions. All I can say thank goodness that Jasper and I ended things on good terms. That would have been a hit that destroyed this family. Emma would had left – again – but this time she would be with Jasper, while I would leave on the search for Ian.

But he found me.

And it was all in thanks to Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte.

Fate once again.

So, is it fate that drove Edward away from us? Was it fate that caused him to make up his mind to leave Bella? Is it fate that my sister's heart can't take her brother being separated from her?

Fate is cruel and unyielding.

I just hope for Emma's sake, that Edward comes to his senses soon. One thing I have learned about this family is that if one of us suffers, we all suffer. And with Emma suffering like she is, I know that Jasper is an emotional wreck. Rosalie and Emmett are suffering as well because of this as well. Emma and Emmett would always cut up and crack jokes, but not anymore. And since Emmett is frustrated, Rosalie is frustrated as well.

Hopefully with Christmas Eve being tomorrow, that she cheers up. Christmas is always a big deal in our family. And I want it to be special because of Ian being integrated into our family.

We shall see. Yet, I have a feeling that something good is going to happen. I can't see it in my visions, but I can feel it.


	20. Interlude: Edward

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….but Emma and Ian are mine!!!!!!_

_I had no idea that I had over 90 reviews for this story already!!! So what I am asking for is let's top 100 shall we???? I know that this chapter is short, but it sets up the next few chapters. So enjoy and let's hit 100!!!

* * *

  
_

Interlude: Edward

I'm miserable.

No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about Bella – wondering how she is, what she is doing, whether or not she is happy.

I went to Denali first. Even there, I couldn't escape the memory of Bella. Laurent had indeed gone there and had grown close to Irina. But I could tell that he wasn't adopting to our lifestyle…his eyes were still a dark crimson.

After a few weeks there, I had had enough. I left and began to wonder the northern reaches of Alaska and Canada, while avoiding the Northwest part of the US. Weeks turned into months and before I knew it, it was Christmas time.

I felt even worse then.

Christmas is always a big deal in my family. It all started once Esme joined our family in 1921. And it has grown since then. Emma and Emmett were always the ones who went overboard. But it was all in good fun. Even Emma had come home each Christmas during the 15 years that she was gone.

I had decided that this year I wasn't going to go home for Christmas. I was just too miserable and I would make everyone else feel miserable as well. I had called and told Emma my decision; I could hear the hurt in her voice. Hearing her hurt made me feel even worse.

Had I been wrong in leaving? Was Emma struggling as I was?

After thinking things over for a day or so, I called Jasper on Christmas Eve. I knew he would tell me the truth about Emma.

"You have a lot of nerve calling," he growled into the phone before I could even say hello. I immediately knew that Emma wasn't doing well.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She is grouchy and doesn't want anything to do with Christmas. And this is Ian's first Christmas as a Cullen and you've ruined it by not coming home. Because of Emma's bad mood, everyone is in a bad mood."

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time," Jasper growled again. "It is killing everyone seeming Emma this way, especially me! It was almost three weeks before she laughed for the first time after you left."

That hurt. Emma was worse off then I thought. "Is she there?"

"Hang on."

A second later, Emma answered the phone. "What?" she asked. I took it that Jasper had told her who was on the phone.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've changed my mind and will be home tonight. So please don't go out for the Christmas tree before I get there."

"I'll believe it when you're here."

And the phone line went dead.

I glanced at the time on the phone as I flipped it shut. I had about three hours until the time that they would leave to go searching for a tree. Good. I was only two hours away from home if I ran as fast as I could.

I had much to atone for. And I would start with my sister.


	21. Interlude: Carlisle and Esme

_AN and Disclaimer: Emma and Ian are mine….everyone else belongs to Mrs. Meyer._

_Ok this chapter is for Little Coward who was my 100th review!!! Yayayayaya!!!! So enjoy and please leave feedback…it makes me smile….especially after having to deal with kids all day long!!!!_

* * *

**Interlude: Carlisle and Esme**

_Carlisle POV_

Christmas Eve- my family's favorite night of the year.

When Esme and I returned from our hunting trip, Emma seemed to be doing a bit better with Rosalie and Emmett being home, even with Edward's news that he wouldn't be joining us for the holiday.

Shame.

It won't be the same.

I only have two wishes for this Christmas. First, I wish for Emma to be herself once again. Second, I wish that Edward would come to his senses.

But there is only so much I can do. Emma is doing better, I do admit, and perhaps with Emmett's excitement about Christmas Eve, she will get excited as well. As for Edward, I can't force my son to come home against his will – but I know that his brother's would if they could – Emmett especially. He and Emma are the two biggest Christmas freaks in the family.

Yet, around 6:30, one of my wishes was granted.

"Come on!" Emma yelled, bursting through my study door, where Esme and I had been finishing our Christmas wrapping. "Let's go! It's dark enough!"

She threw our jackets, scarves, hats and gloves at us – even though we truly didn't need them. She had always preferred that everything seemed traditional enough, while we weren't.

Esme and I looked at each other in shock. Not two hours go Emma had been in one of her moods. Not even Jasper had been able to manipulate her mood.

What had happened?

We quickly gathered up our winter gear and made our way into the front entry hall. What was going on shocked me a bit. Emma had gathered the entire family and gotten them al ready to go find our tree in the woods. The only one missing was Emmett. But not two seconds later, he emerged from upstairs, balancing three boxes of our Christmas decorations in his arms. And perched on top of his head was a vibrant, sparkly red Santa had. Obviously something that Alice had bought.

"That's all of 'em," he sat setting the boxes down.

"Good," Emma said with a smile on her face. "Now let's go!"

She was clearly bouncing up and down as we fastened our jackets. As we began to file out of the house, I leaned over towards Jasper.

"What happened?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think the Christmas spirit finally won her over.

I chuckled as I watched Emma receive her traditional piggyback ride from Emmett. They've done this every year for as long as Emmett had been in the family.

We didn't get far before we stopped. A true Christmas miracle was waiting for our family outside.

Edward was standing in the driveway, obviously waiting fro us to all leave the house. I wonder how Emma and Alice didn't notice Edward being home.

But the next thing that I was Emma scrambling off Emmett's back and tackling Edward. She knocked him to the ground and started hitting him. I was going to intervene, but Esme stopped me.

"Let her be," she said. "She needs to do this."

For a few minutes our family watched as Emma continued to hit, scratch, bit and slap Edward. And he took it all without fighting back.

"I want a good smack at him too," Emmett finally said, cracking his knuckles.

Emma stopped and looked up at him. "Have at it," she said moving Edward's face into place, while keeping a death grip around his neck.

"That's enough," I said stepping in front of Emmett. "I think Edward's endured enough of a beating.

Emma glared at me before letting go of her brother's neck. She got to her feet and helped Edward up as well. "I told you I'd be here," he said looking at her.

She simply glared at him as well for a few seconds before allowing Jasper to pull her close. She and Edward must have had a mental conversation.

"We're glad you're home," Esme said hugging him. I nodded in agreement as did Alice. But no one else did. Instead, they all looked at Emma. Jasper nudged her gently as she turned to look at him. A second later she sighed. "Just don't do it again! At least give me some warning!" she said.

Edward smiled and pulled his sister into a hug.

Christmas was now perfect.

* * *

_Esme POV_

If I could cry, I would.

I'm so thankful that Edward came to his senses and came home for Christmas. I know that his siblings as happy as well, especially Emma. She may not be showing it at the moment, but I know deep down she is.

I'm just thankful that she did not become catatonic like she did before. And even more thankful that Edward stuck to his diet, like he promised.

I just wish that I knew what to do to keep him home for good. Even though I love him as a son, he has to make his own decisions in life.

Breaking up with Bella, was not a good one. It would not shock me if he eventually went back to her. They are truly meant to be.

Coming home for Christmas was a good one.

Christmas is always magical and wishes do come true.

My family is reunited for now.

I could not ask for anything else.


	22. Author's Note

I've never done one of these before…but I needed my reader's feedback and suggestions!!!! So I've been sitting here debating about the next chapter of this story and after I wrote all the interlude chapters, everyone seemed to like being in Emma's mind…..

What I am asking is do you, my readers, want me to continue in first person POV (mainly Emma), stick with third person POV like it had been or mix it up???? I have a poll up so you can vote there or leave me feedback!

Thanks for reading and I'll have an update soon!!!!!

Morgan aka KD Skywalker


	23. Chapter 17: Admission

_Disclaimer and AN:__I don't own Twilight or the characters….just Emma and Ian!!!_

_Sorry that this has taken a while to get up! I've just been hella busy between two jobs and seeing 'Twilight' three times this past weekend (with my fourth coming tomorrow!). This is the last chapter that is going to be done in first person for a while. So enjoy!!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter Seventeen: Admission

_Emma's POV_

I admit that I am happy that Edward is home. I may have not shown it at first, but he did get what he deserved. If it had been anyone else besides my brother then they would have gone to the flames.

After we had gotten our Christmas tree and decorated the house, everyone split up as normal to spend some quiet time with their mate before Christmas morning. Part of me wanted to stay at the big house with the rest of the family, but part of me didn't.

The part of me that didn't eventually won.

I needed to tell Jasper something that only two other people in our family knew about – Carlisle and Esme. Not even Edward knew about it. I had to tell my husband because it was eating away at me. He needed to know. He deserved to know. Especially since I fell that something big is about to happen. Not just to me, but to my family.

"You ok darlin'?" he asked pulling me close to him as soon as we entered our house. He shut the door with his foot. "I can fell that something is bugging you."

I sighed as I pulled out of his arms and walked towards the couch with him in tow. He sat down and I curled up next to him. "What is it Emma?" he asked a few minutes later.

"What I am about to tell you mustn't leave this room. You can't think about. Worry about it. Nothing. Got me?" I said pulling away from him so that I could look into his eyes.

"Ok…but how come?"

"Edward can't know. Only Esme and Carlisle know."

Jasper didn't say a word as he waited for me to begin.

"During my time away from the family, I not only went to college but I also worked with the Volturi."

His eyes narrowed. I heard a snarl rip from his throat. "Why?"

"Because they needed a mind reader who could help them settle disputes and stop rouge covens. Basically, I was a mediator who was sent in first to assess a situation before the Volturi entered the picture. I only did it a few times. Carlisle and Esme know because it was Aro who contacted them about aid. It was right after Caleb left me and I was a mess. Carlisle thought that perhaps helping the Volturi would help me. And honestly it did."

"Why are you telling me this?"

A feeling of dread washed over me. I wasn't sure if it was from Jasper or myself. "I just have a feeling that they are going to come calling soon. Aro asked me several times to join them and each time I graciously refused. But if they do come for me, I don't want you fighting for me. Just let me…"

I was cut off. "Over my dead body." Jasper snarled. "You are my wife. Usually I would do what you ask of me. Except that. If you go, I go. If you die, I die. It is as simple as that."

"But Edward will…"

"Darlin' listen to me. You can't expect any of us not to fight if the Volturi come for you."

"But that is the point! I don't want any of you to die!"

"Emma, I have seen more, fought more, killed more then I care to admit. I've seen what the Volturi guards do first hand when a situation gets out of control. That is not a life that you want to lead. Helping them is one thing, but being a guard member is entirely different."

Jasper reached out and stroked my cheek gently as calm settled over me. "I'm sure that if they did come for you that Carlisle could aid you."

"I just can't loose you."

"And you won't," he said pressing a kiss onto my lips.

For the rest of the night, my worries seemed to disappear. I hope that Jasper was right. I didn't want to become a guard member. I wanted to stay with my family. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was looming on the horizon and that I would have to return to Volterra.

At least now I know that I wouldn't be going alone if it came down to that. Jasper would be going with me. He was my life and I was his.


	24. Chapter 18: Surprises and Regrets

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, except for Emma and Ian! Oh and I borrowed some dialogue from New Moon…that's not mine either._

_So enjoy and please leave feedback!!! Feedback makes me happy!!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 18: Surprises and Regrets

Christmas came and went without much fanfare. The normal presents were given – such as books, mirrors and items that would mean things to certain people. Yet, three presents stood out from the rest. First, since it was Ian's first Christmas as a Cullen, Carlisle and Esme presented him with a Cullen crest cuff bracelet, like the ones that Emmett, Jasper and Edward wore. His second gift was a Dodge Viper that his new siblings bestowed upon him.

"Every Cullen needs a fast car!" Emmett said with a smile, as Ian was speechless when he found out what had been given to him. He couldn't believe it.

The third gift that stood out was a book that Emma had given to Jasper. It was a complete historical atlas of the Civil War. But it wasn't the book itself that was the big deal – but it was a picture that she included that made all the difference.

Jasper sat flipping through the book after all the presents had been given. Alice and Ian had gone for a test drive of Ian's new Viper. Rosalie and Emmett were spending some time together, as usual. Carlisle and Esme had gone to deliver a Christmas dinner to a family at the children's hospital, just like they had done every year. Edward was up in his room, listening to music, trying not to have anyone ask him where he had been for the last two months. Emma lay curled up next to him on the couch, reading her new copy of Dante's Inferno in Latin that Jasper had somehow found for her.

As he continued to flip through the book, he had to admit that this Civil War book was fairly accurate about certain battles. As he turned to the page that dealt with the Battle of Galveston, he found a folded piece of paper stuck in the book. He took the paper from inside the book and gingerly opened it since he could tell that it was a very old picture.

'_Oh my God…'_ he thought as he looked at the picture. He was starring back at a picture of himself along side another young woman and two other young men, who looked like him as well, along with older woman and man. This was his family from Texas. He knew it deep inside.

Next to him, Emma had her nose buried in a book, with a huge smile on her face as she heard Jasper's silent reaction to the photo.

"Where did you get this?" he finally asked her in shock. "This is an original!"

Emma smiled at her husband. "For the next 10 years, I will be making a sizable donation to the Texas State Historical Society. I convinced them that the people in this picture were my husband's great-great grandfather and his family."

Jasper shook his head in amazement. No one had ever done anything like this for him. He pulled Emma close and kissed her softly. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled into his kiss. "Anything for you," she responded.

After their kiss, Emma curled up against Jasper's chest and looked at the picture with him for a second. "Do you remember their names?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no. It was so long ago."

"Your mother's name was Sarah. Your father's name was Dunlap. And your little sister's name was Beth. Then your two older brothers' were Lacey and Nathaniel. They two were both in the military during the Civil War. Perhaps that was why you wanted to join so bad."

"Do you know if they survived?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He barely shook his head yes. Slowly, blurry human memories of his family were surfacing. His mother's love. His father's stern nature. His happy little sister. His strong two older brothers, who he wanted to be just like. He had to know what happened to them.

"Lacey," she said pointing to the tallest of the three boys. "Went on to Tennessee with the Texas regiment that was sent there."

She paused. "He died during the Battle of Shiloh."

"Nathaniel," she went on to his other brother. "Defended New Orleans and survived. He returned home, married a young woman from Conroe and had a large family."

"What about Beth?"

"She too married and had a family. But a day didn't go by that she didn't miss her two older brothers."

"How do you know?"

Emma pulled out of Jasper's grasp and leaned over to the corner table, where her purse sat. She pulled out a skinny book and handed it to Jasper. He looked at it in shock. It was titled, _A Sister's Longing_ by Beth Whitlock Greer.

"Your sister complied all that letter's that you and your brothers sent home. Including her reactions to your and Lacey's deaths. I found it when the girls took that big shopping trip to Seattle back in June. That's how I learned about your family picture and where to find it. I wasn't going to give you the book until I had the picture."

Jasper flipped through the book, still in shock. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Here in his hands was a link to his human family. His past.

"You were her favorite," Emma whispered, kissing his cheek before getting up off the couch. She knew that he would devour the book as quickly as he could, to find out all that he forgot and never knew about his human family. She didn't mind at all simply for the fact that she had been lucky when she had been changed into a vampire – her twin brother had been changed right along with her. And while at times she may be frustrated with him for his decisions, she couldn't help but love him. Yet, like most vampires, her past was a bit blurry. But thanks to having Edward with her, it wasn't quite so bad.

* * *

"I'm not leaving again."

Emma looked up at her brother as they walked through the forest.

After Emma had left Jasper in the living room with his sister's book, she went to find Edward. She knew that they had to talk. She had to know what he had been doing for the last two months. He had told her about going to Denali, seeing Laurent then wondering in Canada and Alaska.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I hurt you again. I know I did. I didn't mean to nor did I want to. And that last thing I needed was Jasper coming after me because you ran away or something. I didn't intend for 1927 to happen all over again. I'm so sorry Emma."

"There were days that I was miserable, I do admit that. But I know that you are hurting. I know that you didn't want to leave Bella and if you could go back and fix it, then you never would have. I know, even without reading your mind, that you miss her and are constantly thinking about her."

"I am. But I can't do anything about it!"

"You can ask for her forgiveness."

"I hurt her too bad."

"You don't know that for a fact. You once told me that a world without Bella wasn't a world worth living in. well here you go! Bella isn't in your world right now! She's in Forks and you're in Ithaca!"

"But she's alive isn't she?"

Emma nodded.

"Besides she probably moved on to like Mike Newton or someone like that. Someone who is human…"

Emma rolled her eyes and smacked her brother upside the head. "Are you that thick headed? She loves you Edward! She would go to the ends of the Earth for you! She would have traded her human life for a vampire life, simply to be with you forever! Now if that isn't true love then I don't know what is!"

Edward didn't say anything.

"Are you planning to spend eternity alone and miserable?"

"No," he said looking up at his sister.

"Then what are you going to do?"

He didn't say a word as he looked into his sister's eyes. That's when the memory hit her.

_Edward and Bella were sitting in her living room, watching Romeo and Juliet. He had just told her that humans had it so easy in how to die and how he had considered how he would die if Bella had died the previous March in Phoenix. "Well I wasn't going to live without you…I wasn't sure how to do it…I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi…You don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die…"_

Emma growled and launched herself at Edward, slamming him into a nearby tree. "DON'T EVER THINK THAT!" she snarled at him. "You may be stronger and faster then I am, but if I ever find out that you think like that again, so help me God, it won't be pretty."

"But I…"

"But NOTHING!!!" Emma snarled at him again. "If you need Bella that much, go back to Forks, getting down on your hands and knees and apologize. Beg for her forgiveness. And if she has moved on then you move on as well! Don't make me tell Carlisle about your suicidal thoughts. No, wait… I won't tell him, I'll tell Esme."

Edward cringed. He knew that Esme was already distraught over him leaving Bella to begin with and if he went to Italy then it would only make it worse. "Fine," he said. "No more suicidal thoughts."

"Good," Emma said backing away from him. She quickly turned and began to run back towards the house, leaving Edward behind. She purposely did this because she didn't need Edward reading her thoughts at the moment.

She now knew why she had been feeling that she was going to have to return to Volterra. Not because the Volturi were coming for her. No that was too simple. No, she was going to have to return to Volterra because of Edward. She may not be able to see Edward's future, but this wasn't something that could easily be seen. Emma knew that this was what her feeling of dread had been about because she knew how her brother was, just like he knew how she was – it was part of their bond.

He would either go back to Bella or provoke the Volturi. It was as simple as that. He may had said that he wasn't going to leave again, but he had told her that before and he went back on his word. She really hoped that he wouldn't this time.

* * *

_AN #2:The Texas State Historical Society is an actual organization. For the hell of it, I looked up Whitlocks in the online guide and there were actual Whitlocks who lived in Texas – but near Austin instead of Houston. I just found that ironic. Plus I know that this website is legit, because my great-great-great grandparents are listed in it for their contributions to Texas state history._


	25. Chapter 19: Informed Decisions

_AN and Disclaimer:__ I don't own Twilight – just Emma and Ian._

_I had posted this chapter earlier, but found a few critical errors. So I went back and fixed them….enjoy!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 19: Informed Decisions

The old year faded into a new one – full of both new beginnings and promises.

January moved into February without incident. Edward lived up to his promise of not leaving again. Esme was happier because all her children were home once again as well as the new addition of Ian. Carlisle was happy just because Esme was happy.

Alice was happy because she had found a new love with Ian. Emma was happy as well. She had been extremely worried about Alice ever since she and Jasper had gotten together. She was scared that Alice wouldn't find her true soul mate. But after seeing Ian and Alice together, she knew that Alice would be ok. Even better yet – Alice and Ian had taken a trip together in early February to see if they could learn anything about their pasts. And the results were actually surprising. Alice had learned a bit about her past and Ian had learned a lot about his. All of this made Ian happy. Actually, he was beyond happy. He was ecstatic. He was now a Cullen – well actually a Hale. But nonetheless, he was now a part of the family. Rosalie and Emmett were happy simply because everyone else was.

With all the happiness in the household, Jasper was always happy. Yes, it was a draw back to being an empath, but to see Emma smiling everyday was worth feeling everyone's feelings.

Most of all, Edward was happy. Well at least put on a façade that he was happy. The only one who knew otherwise was Emma. They made it a point to talk each and everyday. It was the only way that Emma knew how to keep Edward from slipping back into his thoughts of suicide. She was also the only one who knew that Edward would be returning to Forks in June, after Bella's graduation, to beg for her forgiveness. While he planned to do this, he hadn't set the idea in stone yet. He couldn't do that yet without Alice seeing his plans. Having Emma know was one thing, but having Alice know was another issue completely. Emma could keep a secret, while Alice could tell everyone or even demand to go. To him, it was simply a twin thing.

While everything had been progressing as planned towards June, it was a surprise visit from Tanya and Kate that threw everything for a loop in early March – even though their visit didn't last that long. Everyone besides Emma, Jasper and Edward had gone on an extended hunting trip for a few days.

Edward lay on his couch one afternoon in February listening to a mixed CD of music that Emma had recently made for him. Someone walking towards his bedroom caused him to turn his head towards his door. That was when he saw Tanya standing in his doorway.

"It's been a while, Edward," she said with a sly smile. Even without reading her thoughts, he knew exactly what she wanted.

She wanted him.

"Hello Tanya," he said sitting up. "What brings you to New York?"

"Kate and I decided to take a road trip to see our extended family," she said walking towards him and sitting down on his couch. She seductively ran her hand up his thigh.

"Tanya," Edward said standing up. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Shame," she said. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this."

He stood there with a confused look on his face for half a second before she launched herself at him.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Emma yelled standing up. "Don't you know what he could do to her?"

"He simply said that he was going to check on her for a friend," Kate said. "We have no reason to doubt Laurent's intentions."

"Darlin', calm down," Jasper said. Emma turned and glared at him. "Remember I was there when all this happened last year."

"There is just something not right about it all," she said turning to leave the living room.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after her.

"To tell Edward."

* * *

Tanya pinned Edward against the wall and practically ripped the shirt from his chest as she frantically kissed every part of him that she could. Being a gentlemen, Edward didn't want to throw her away from him and leave her be. But he had to do something.

"We got a problem!" Emma yelled barging into his room.

Tanya pulled away from Edward and growled at Emma. Seeing Tanya taking advantage of her brother made Emma want to rip her throat out. It took all her self-control not to do so. Pushing Tanya away from her brother, Emma quickly retold Edward all that Kate had told her downstairs.

"I may not be able to see the future, but I know that something isn't right. You can't wait until June to return. We've got to go back now."

Edward nodded and disappeared into his closet to find a new set of clothes along with a few other changes. While he was gone, Emma turned to look at Tanya. "You may think that you are the most gorgeous thing in the world, but I've got news for you," Emma snarled. "You aren't. You are nothing but a whore. Don't ever touch my brother again or it won't be pretty."

Tanya glared at her as Edward emerged from his closet with a new set of clothes on as well as a bag over his shoulder. He and Emma quickly left the room without looking back at Tanya.

* * *

"I can't ask you to go with me," Edward said walking towards his Volvo in the garage. "What about Jasper?"

Emma glared at him. She was going with him whether he liked it or not.

"Yeah what about me?" Jasper asked walking up behind them. Emma noticed that he had a bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled and winked at his wife as she quickly kissed him. He had at least figured that he needed to be prepared to leave because if Edward were to leave again, then Emma would be going as well. And that meant Jasper would be going as well because he wasn't going to let Emma out of his sight, especially after what she had told him about the Volturi.

Edward sighed. "What about the rest of the family? What are we going to tell them?"

"Kate and Tanya just left." Jasper said. "They thought it best not to be here when the others returned, given what they told us and what Tanya did to Edward. As for the others, I left a note saying that the three of us decided that we needed to go hunting as well. I figure by the time they got home, we would have already been to Forks by then and halfway back here."

Emma turned back and looked at Edward with a smirk on her face. "We'll take my car," she said unlocking her red and white striped Mustang with her keyless entry. "It's faster then your Volvo."

Edward nodded in defeat. At least this time, he wouldn't be going off on his own.

'_Don't do anything rash Bella. We're coming…'

* * *

AN #2: Sorry if you don't like my portrayal of Tanya...I never really liked her anyways...........  
_


	26. Chapter 20: Fight and Flight

_AN: SORRY that this took so long to post. School has been killing me and I've been sick with a cold then the stomach flu and now Laryngitis for a week. I'm a wreck! I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I split it so that I could post this part quickly then write some more this weekend. So enjoy!!!!_

_Oh I don't own anything except for Emma and Ian. _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 20: Fight and Flight

"No flights in or out," the airline ticket agent said in a monotone voice. She flashed a fake smile at Edward. "Perhaps we could set you up at a local hotel until the storm has passed? Flights should resume tomorrow afternoon."

Edward was about to growl at her, but Emma placed a hand on his shoulder. "No that will be quiet all right," Emma gently said turning brother away from the ticket counter and leading him back towards where Jasper stood, waiting for them.

"Any luck?" he asked.

Emma shook her head no. "Humans," she quickly said in vampire speed. "Scared of a little snow, ice and wind."

"I guess we're driving then?" he asked looking at his wife then at his brother.

"It's going to be faster then flying." Edward said. "But can your car make it through this weather?"

"Rosalie made some adjustments," Emma said with a smile. "It will do just fine."

* * *

During the 17-hour drive from New York back to Forks, Jasper and Edward had managed to form some sort of plan on how to go about all of this. To prevent Bella from noticing Emma's mustang back in Forks, the trio left her car in Port Angeles.

First stop once they were back in Forks would be their house to see who, if anyone, had been there looking for the Cullens. Then they would split up. Edward and Jasper would watch over Bella's house while Edward went on a scouting mission to find either Laurent or Victoria – either one would do.

'_Don't worry Edward…it hasn't even been a day since Kate told us about what Laurent was doing.' _

Edward glanced over at his sister as she kept in stride with him through the woods towards their house in Forks. He only hoped that Emma was right. What if they were too late? What if Kate and Tanya had been lying all along?

'_Seriously bro, stop the worrying. With you worrying it makes Emma worry, thus making me worry. Between your and Emma's emotions, I'm a wreck.' _Jasper thought towards Edward.

Edward sighed as he slowed his run down after the jump across the river. They were almost home. But a scent in the wind caught his attention.

Victoria.

She was nearby.

Jasper caught the scent as well.

They both quickly changed direction and headed up the mountainside. Emma followed their lead since they obviously knew what they were after. After a few miles, they were dangerously close to the treaty line with the Quileutes. And that was when they met their foe face to face.

Edward growled deeply as the trio entered a meadow – much like his and Bella's meadow. Standing in the shadows of the trees was Victoria. Edward wanted to pounce quickly and be done with it, but Jasper stopped him.

"We don't know what she is capable of," he mumbled.

Next to him, Emma nodded. "All I get from her is rage and hated of you. Her deepest desire to kill Bella as revenge. Perhaps that was why she sent Laurent to check on Bella. To see if you were around."

Edward let a snarl rip from his chest. "You two go back and take care of Bella. Make sure she stays safe. I will take care of Victoria."

Emma and Jasper exchanged glances.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. "Three is better then one."

"Yes. I'll contact you later. Just keep Bella safe for me."

"We will," Emma said turning with Jasper on her heels and running back towards Forks. Emma knew that this was what Edward wanted. He wanted to be the one who made sure that Victoria left Bella alone. He NEEDED to do this on his own.

But she'll be damned if Victoria hurt Edward in any way, then the bitch was going down. Because hell hath no fury like that of a pissed off twin sister.

* * *

"She's sleeping," Emma mumbled as she and Jasper watched over Bella's house that night from the safety of the surrounding woods. They didn't dare get too close in case she was to see them, which was unlikely. But it was better safe then sorry.

"But she's an emotional wreck," Jasper added. "I don't know how much longer I can stay this close to her."

"We'll go hunting tomorrow," she said kissing his lips softly. "That should help."

He nodded as his cell phone began to vibrate. He glanced at the caller id.

"It's Edward," he said holding the phone out to Emma.

"Where are you?" she asked answering it.

"Canada. I can't talk for long, but we're playing cat and mouse for the most part. Just please stay with Bella for the next few days and make sure that Laurent doesn't come back for her or anything."

"We will."

"I promise to keep you posted on how I'm doing."

"Good. Be careful Edward."

"I will. Love you sis."

"You too."

Emma smiled at Jasper as she handed him back his cell phone.

"What?" he asked.

"I think that this was exactly what Edward needed to see just how much Bella needs him in her life."

"I hope you're right."


	27. Chapter 21: Explanations

_AN and Disclaimer: So I decided to not work on my stupid school stuff and write this instead to celebrate the fact that Winter Break started!!! Woo hoo!!! But also now I must go work on 'No Child Left Behind' stuff….grrrrrr --- oh be sure to check out my new fic 'Cullen Family History' -- it deals with Emma telling Ian about their family.  
_

_Oh I don't own Twilight, but Emma and Ian are mine!!!! And I borrowed some dialogue from New Moon. Don't sue!!!_

* * *

Chapter 21: Explanations

"We get home from hunting to find a note saying that the three of you decided to go hunting as well. Yet Alice keeps having visions otherwise." Carlisle said as soon as his daughter had answered her phone. "Now please tell me what you are doing and where you are. Because frankly its driving Alice crazy."

"We're in Forks." Emma truthfully said.

"Why?"

Emma explained to her father what had transpired over the last few days – from Kate's revelation during her and Tanya's impromptu visit to the trip to Forks to crossing paths with Victoria.

"So Edward is leading Victoria away from Forks and away from Bella?"

"Yes. He had already decided that he was going to come back to Forks sometime over the summer, but hadn't decided on a date so that Alice wouldn't see his plans. Well we ended up coming back a bit sooner because of what Kate told us."

"What are you and Jasper doing while Edward is taking care of Victoria?"

"Watching Bella in case Victoria doubles back."

"Did Edward see Bella before he left?"

"No. He immediately took off after Victoria because he and Jasper picked up her scent near the house, which was going to be our first stop. Last Jasper and I heard, they were in the Colorado Rockies with her tailing him. It seems that she is now tracking him. Or that's what Jasper thinks."

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"We're going to Denali next week for a mini vacation. Carmen would love to see you. She even phoned Esme and told her that. I guess she wants to make amends for whatever happened when Kate and Tanya surprised us. Something about Tanya trying to seduce Edward."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. She'll never learn. Anyways, we'll try to be there, but daddy, I've never seen Edward react like her did when he saw Victoria. He was so obsessed with protecting Bella's life."

"He loves her. We never should have left."

"I agree, yet you know how Edward is. Especially if his mind is set on something."

"That I do. But how is Bella doing?"

"She's sad, but she has been spending a lot of time on the Quileute reservation with a Jacob Black."

"Emma…" Carlisle warned.

"I know daddy," Emma said. "Don't break the treaty."

"Good."

"We'll see you next week in Denali."

Carlisle ended the phone call as Emma sighed. She closed her cell phone and curled back up against jasper on one of the couched that had been left at the house in Forks. They decided that since it was sunny outside, it was only logical to be inside or else sparkle for all the world to see. Plus Jasper had to get away from Bella's emotions. They were taking a toll on her mentally. Because of her extreme amount of hurt, anger, sadness and torment that he felt fro her, he had to go hunting everyday to keep his thirst at bay.

"What is it darlin'?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"I just hope Edward knows what he is doing because if something were to happen to him, I'll loose it. Then I'd become obsessed with killing this Victoria."

Jasper kissed the top of his wife's head and inhaled her sweet scent. She had always smelled sweeter then any vampire he had ever met before. And he always wondered why. But that wasn't the current issue. "I bet if Victoria knew exactly what she was up against, she'd back off."

"And what would that be?"

"A coven that includes one of the strongest vampires I've ever known, a mind reader who is obviously suffers from an OCD of some sort, a Civil War Major, a vampire who can see and predict the future and to top it all off – an informal member of the Volturi Guard."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she mumbled.

"But you love me."

"That I do," she said snuggling deeper into his embrace. "So you are wondering why I smell sweeter then other vampires."

"It's crossed my mind a time or two."

"I didn't know at the time of my death, but I was diabetic."

"Sweet Blood," Jasper said understanding what she meant. "Makes sense."

"Exactly. Carlisle figured it out when he changed me. So I guess the sweet allure of my blood carried on with me as one of my scents in this life."

"But how were you able to live so long since insulin wasn't discovered for another three years after your change."

"We weren't sure since no one knew I was diabetic. But most likely I would have been dead within a year or two. So, in all actuality I look at being changed as a saving grace because I get to do all the things that I wouldn't have been able to do otherwise. I've been able to see the world, save lives, enjoy my family and marry you."

Jasper looked down at his wife and smiled. He, too, knew all too well the hardships and sacrifices that their existence brought. Yet, there were also bonuses. But to know that he was very close to never knowing his soul mate was a bit too much. And it was true what they say – everything happens for a reason.

"Come on," he said standing up with Emma in his arms. "Let's put our last few hours of daylight to good use."

Emma nodded as he carried her out of the living and towards what had been her, no their bedroom. Neither of them felt at the moment that a perfectly sunny day needed to go to waste.

* * *

Edward slouched against a nearby tree and took out his cell phone. He had a brief moment to call Emma and Jasper to let them know how things on his side were going along with finding out how Bella was and if Laurent had made his presence known at all.

Currently he and Victoria were playing cat and mouse through the Tennessee Smokies, almost a week after leaving Forks, slowly making their way further south. His intention was to lure her to South America and dispose of her there. Once he had her there, he would call Emma and Jasper to ask them to join him down there. Like Jasper had said before they split up – three is better then one. But he wasn't going to ask them until he knew for sure that he had her in South America.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emma," Edward said looking around him. he was making sure that Victoria was still out hunting for her next meal. "How are things on your end?"

"Pretty good," Emma said. "Bella has been spending a lot of time with Jacob Black."

A growl ripped from Edward's chest. He remembered exactly who Jacob Black's decedents were.

"Don't worry," Emma calmly said. "She comes home each and every night safe and sound."

He calmed down a bit. "What about Laurent?"

"Haven't seen him."

"At least that is one good thing."

"Where are you?"

"Tennessee, near Gatlinburg. Remember where Emmett is from."

"Yeah. So how are things going for you?"

"As good as can be. I want her as far away from Forks as possible."

"Figured. But next week, we've got to leave for Denali. Carlisle said that Carmen wants to see me and I promised that Jasper and I would join the family there. Unless you still need us here."

Edward glanced over his shoulder towards the town of Pigeon Forge where he knew that Victoria was currently hunting. "I'll let you know soon."

"Sounds good."

Edward ended the phone call as he caught a whiff of something nearby.

Grizzly.

He figured that he needed to hunt while he could.

* * *

"What the hell!" Emma said watching Bella's house from the tree line.

"What?"

"Jacob Black just went through Bella's window." Emma said beginning to walk closer to Bella's house so that she could listen better.

"Emma!" Jasper hissed grabbing her arm.

"What!" she growled back.

"What are you doing?"

"getting closer to make sure that I protect Bella," she said.

"Because of the treaty?" he asked. _'I barely know anything about it. Just that we're not to go onto the reservation…'_

Emma nodded. "I promise to fill you about the treaty as soon as we leave here. Now are you coming with me or staying here?"

"We'll move closer but still stay hidden."

She quickly kissed his cheek as they quickly and quietly moved closer to Bella's window. It was opened slightly, but it didn't matter. They still would have been able to hear clearly anyway.

"…Remember the first day we met – on the beach in La Push?" Jacob Black asked Bella.

"Of course I do."

"Tell me about it."

Emma heard Bella take a deep breath as she began to recall that day. "You asked me about my truck…"

Pause.

"We talked about the Rabbit…" she said continuing.

"Keep going,"

"We went for a walk down the beach…you told me scary stories…Quileute legends."

"Yes." Jacob said, slowing down what he was saying. "Do you remember what I said?"

Bella was silent for a few seconds. Emma could tell that she was thinking hard about legends. It had to be something about the Cold Ones…or in other words, vampires. "Yes, I remember," Bella slowly said.

Jacob Black inhaled deeply. "Do you remember _all _the stor---" _'Mainly the one about the Cold Ones only enemy…the werewolves…'_

"All the stories?"

Emma gasped and turned to look at Jasper. He could feel her fear coursing through her. "What Emma?"

She didn't say anything as she took off in a dash back towards the large white house. Jasper took off after her. she didn't stop until she was safely in the sanctuary of their home. Jasper found her curled up in a little ball in the center of the living room floor. Her emotions of fear and dread were rolling off her.

"What is it Emma?" Jasper asked kneeling in front of her. "What did you hear in his mind?"

"Jacob Black is a werewolf." Emma said looking up at Jasper. "This isn't good."


	28. Chapter 22: Stories

_**Disclaimer and AN:**__** I don't own Twilight, just Emma and Ian. **_

_**Last chapter I mentioned that Emma had been diabetic when she was alive and a reader took offense to it. Once again, I am sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. In fact, my best friend is Type 1 diabetic and my dad is Type 2. So, I live with it every single day. I mainly used it for foreshadowing purposes. **_

_**So here is the next chapter! Enjoy. And please don't kill me for the ending….

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 22: Stories

"What do you mean, he's a werewolf?" Jasper asked kneeling next to Emma's side. "I thought that they were just about destroyed thanks to the Volturi."

Emma frantically shook her head no. "The Quileutes are descendants of wolves. When we first arrived in Hoquiam shortly after Emmett joined the family, we came across them. Rosalie and I have been attacked while out hunting one night. We had accidentally wandered on to their lands. Carlisle and Edward had been close by and stepped in to help. That was when Carlisle and their leader, Ephraim Black came up with the treaty we have today – we'd stay off their lands and they wouldn't expose us for what we really were."

"Jacob Black's descendant made the treaty with the family?"

"I think so," Emma said looking up at the ceiling. "But the scent that was coming off of him was similar to what I smelt when Rose and I were attacked."

Jasper quickly stood up. "We've got to get Bella away from him! He's dangerous!"

Emma stood up as well and grabbed her husband's arm. "We can't just kidnap Bella. It would cause so many problems. First, if, there is more then just Jacob as a werewolf, they could attack and kill us along with possibly hurting Bella. Secondly, Bella could freak out when she sees us. Thirdly, do you want Edward to focus on destroying Victoria or the fact that the Quileute werewolves are most likely protecting Bella? The wolves killed Laurent. I saw it in Jacob's mind tonight. He was remembering seeing Bella in the meadow with Laurent about to kill her."

"Protected?"

Emma nodded. "Jacob loves Bella. It's his deepest longing to make all the pain that Edward has inflicted on her go away. Basically his outlook on life revolves around her."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "I'm surprised you didn't feel the lust rolling off him. It clearly was on his mind."

"I admit I was more worried about you at the moment."

Emma smiled and kissed his lips softly. After their kiss, Jasper pulled Emma tight against him and buried his face in her hair. He'd be damned if he let Emma get anywhere close to Jacob Black, especially if he was a werewolf – a young one for that matter. That was worse then a newborn vampire. At least with a newborn, he would know what moves they would probably make and how they would attack. But a werewolf was a completely different matter all together. He couldn't loose his wife to a vile mutt. Yes, Bella was important to him, because of what she meant to the family – but Emma was his wife, his world.

Emma snuggled tight against Jasper's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry baby," she whispered kissing his neck where she had bit him during their first time together. He had been right, she would always know her bite mark from all the rest. "I'm sure that they won't attack us or even Bella for that matter. Like I said Jacob loves Bella, whether she knows it or not. That is why she'll be safe."

"But I do worry darlin'," he mumbled into her hair, sitting back down on the floor with her in his lap. He turned Emma so that he could see her face. He felt her worry and confusion about what he was thinking. She gently ran her hand along the side of his face to comfort him with her touch, since it usually did. He looked straight into her eyes before telling her his deepest fears...things he never told her - but was sure she knew thanks to Alice. "After what I went through in the South after I was changed, I worry about all those I love now. I was a monster then - vile, ruthless, and careless. I didn't care about anything or anyone. Just about the next kill. I was used for my training abilities as well as my empathic gift. Once the newborns that Maria and I created were useless, it was my job to get rid of them. I did as she asked because I was scared. Scared that she may get rid of me someday. While we had a relationship, it wasn't love. she only cared about herself. I grew tired of killing for the kill thanks to my gift. I would feel my victims' emotions as I drained their life away. It was taking a mental toll on me like nothing else. I was guilt ridden, practically suicidal. I wanted out. I wanted to end my life."

He paused, testing his wife's emotions. Worry more then anything radiated off her. he slowly began to tell her more. she deserved to hear it from him. "Peter and Charlotte saved me. They helped me break free, just like I had helped them. Through them I learned about love, an emotion I had forgotten all together. They also helped me learn to control my thirst and when to and not to hunt. But the emotions I felt from my victims' was torture. I still wanted to die. After over a century of walking the earth – as a human and a vampire – I broke away. I left them to wander on my own for a while. I knew there had to be something more. something else out there for me. That was when I found Alice. She showed me everything that I had forgotten – love, compassion and comfort. For the first time, I felt hope."

Emma smiled at Jasper. She knew that all of this was extremely hard for him to talk about. That was why she had never pressured him to do so. His vampire upbringing was his Achilles heel – just like what happened during 1927 to 1931 was hard for her. she picked up his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she wanted him to continue.

"I truly loved Alice as my wife. She opened my eyes to all that I had never known. And if it hadn't of been for her vision of Carlisle and the rest of the family, then I never would have met you. As soon as you had opened the door when Alice and I arrived that day in Denali, I knew that this was where I belonged. It just took me almost fifty years to know exactly what that feeling was."

"You know that Alice knew all along that we would end up together." Emma said laying her head against Jasper's shoulder.

"Figured. I know I may seem overbearing, but it's my military nature to protect those I love and care for. I think its best that we leave if there are werewolves around. they probably outnumber us. Like you said, Laurent is dead and Edward and Victoria are playing cat and mouse, moving further and further away."

Emma sighed. she knew that Jasper was right and the family would be heading to Denali soon. And she really wanted to see Carmen along with Alice. But there was a nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "Let's stay through the weekend. We'll leave Monday morning for Denali. That will be just about a week since we've been here. I just want to make sure that nothing happens to Bella."

"Deal."

"How about a quick hunt then back to Bella's for observation?"

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was almost sunrise. Jasper and Emma had quickly gone hunting, since Emma was wanting to get back and check on Bella. It was going to be a sunny day again, so they were just about to leave and head home when something caught their attention.

Bella was screaming.

In a split second decision, Emma took off in a dash towards Bella's house. The window to Bella's bedroom was still opened a crack. She didn't care if it was a nightmare or a spider that caused Bella to scream out like that. she had to know what was happening. Jasper, sensing the urgency, stayed behind. If Bella was about to find out that they were back in Forks watching over her for Edward, Emma was much better qualified to tell it to Bella then he was. Besides the last time he was face to face with Bella, he had almost killed her.

* * *

Bella buried her head in her pillow, trying to muffle her hysterics. Jacob was a werewolf. She remembered everything that had happened during her first trip to the LaPush beach. Her best friend was a werewolf. This wasn't happening.

"Werewolf," she muttered aloud into her pillow, still disbelieving the entire situation.

"You're right," a soft musical voice said.

Bella looked up and gasped.

A pair of soft topaz eyes was starring at her from the edge of her bed.

* * *

_**AN #2: ****This ending is for gracethebestestvampire who put the idea seed in my head. So please leave me some lovin' so I know if you love me or not. Review make me write faster!!!!  
**_


	29. Chapter 23: Lies

_AN and Disclaimer: Normal stuff applies…..Enjoy and please review!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 23: Lies

"Emma!"

Bella flung herself towards Emma and engulfed her in a hug that would have knocked the wind out of her if she were human. Immediately Bella regretted hugging her like that because she had forgotten how hard vampire's bodies were. Emma gingerly hugged Bella back. "Sorry if I startled you." Emma said apologizing

Bella frantically shook her head no as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Now, now. No crying," Emma said wiping the tears away.

"I'm just…I can't believe that you're here!" Bella said stumbling over her words as a new round of tears began. Emma hugged her once again.

"It's all going to be ok," she calmly said, rubbing Bella's back to calm her down. She could hear Bella's heartbeat frantically racing.

"But why are you here?" she asked sniffling as she pulled out of the hug.

Emma could tell her the truth – 'oh Edward still loves you and is currently being hunted by Victoria in an attempt to protect you. But don't worry, he'll come back and grovel at your feet for forgiveness in June' – no that would surely send Bella into a full fledged panic attack. "Jasper and I were on our way to Denali to meet up with the family, when I realized that I needed something here. I made a snap decision just to check on you when I heard your screams. I took a chance at your window being opened."

"Then how did you know I was dreaming about werewolves?"

Another lie – 'Yeah Jasper and I know Jacob's Black furry little secret'. That wouldn't be the best thing to say. "Your room reeks of them. Did you like have an entire pack in here?"

"No just one."

Emma raised an eyebrow to look at Bella as she sheepishly looked down at her bed. "Bella what were you thinking! Vampires are bad enough, but werewolves too? You are a supernatural being magnet."

"I didn't know! Not until now."

"Promise me that you will be careful around…"

"Jacob."

"Black?" Emma asked playing stupid.

Bella nodded. Emma sighed. "You know that the Quileutes and my family don't exactly get along."

"Because they found you hunting on their lands."

"Not only that, but before the treaty, they attacked Rosalie and I. That was part of the reason for the treaty. It just seems that they had forgotten that little bit."

"No…I didn't know that you were attacked."

"We were. Carlisle was quick to calm everyone down and that was when the treaty was struck. But since then, I have had no respect for them. I am sorry."

"Don't be!"

"But it's obvious that you care about this Jacob."

"He's my best friend, so of course I do. But…"

She trailed off. Emma glanced up at her. "But what?" she gently probed.

"You are my family…" she answered in a whisper, looking away from Emma.

"Even after all that you were put through?"

Bella nodded. "I still love Ed…him. I will always love him until my dying day. Even if he doesn't love me."

* * *

Jasper waited patiently in the tree line for Emma. He sensed that things were going to be ok with Bella. But not being with Emma made him nervous. Something wasn't right.

In his pocket, his cell phone began to vibrate. He glanced at it. It was Edward, checking in.

"Hey bro. How are things going on your end?" he asked answering it.

"About as good as they could," Edward responded. I'm leading her thru the Yucatan peninsula the moment. My goal is to be in Rio by Saturday."

"You're leading her to Isle Esme?"

"Yeah. I figured that it would be the best place for a fight. Its secluded and I know the terrain. Do you think you and Emma could be here by then? I could use your help."

"Sure," Jasper said with a smirk. "I'm up for a good fight."

"Knew you would be. I'm not sure how many more times I can contact you, so tell me how is Bella?"

Jasper paused to think of a quick lie. "She's doing as well as she could be considering you broke her heart."

Edward took a deep breath. "I know. I have much to atone for. But I will see you two on Saturday."

Jasper ended the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. But a quick movement behind caught his attention. He spun on his heels and stared into the dark forest. He knew it wasn't Emma. He could still feel her emotions coming from Bella's house. Something or someone was in there.

A faint scent caught his attention next.

It was a scent that he vowed never to forget.

Caleb.

* * *

"Even if he doesn't love you?" Emma asked confused. She knew all too well that Edward still loved Bella more then anything. She was still his world.

Bella nodded. "When he left, he told me he didn't love me anymore and that I needed to move on and live a happy human life."

For once, Emma was speechless; Edward had a lot of explaining to do once this entire ordeal with Victoria was through. What exactly had he told Bella back in September?

Before Emma could say anything in response, her cell phone began to vibrate wildly in her pants pocket. She slipped the slender, silver phone from her pocket and glanced at the number. It was Alice. She hit ignore and turned her attention back to Bella. "I swear…."

Her phone vibrated again. This time it was a text message from Alice. She glanced at her phone and read the one word text message.

All it said was 'Caleb'.

A growl ripped from Emma's throat. What the hell was going on with him?

"What?" Bella asked.

Emma put a finger up to silence her as she answered Alice's second phone call. "This better be good."

All Bella could hear was the familiar sound of Alice speaking at vampire speed. It sounded like a buzzing to her. But Emma's facial expressions spoke volumes. She saw panic spread across Emma's flawless face.

"What?" Bella asked a second time once Emma had ended the call with Alice.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this, but I've got to go," she said leaning close to Bella. "I promise you that everything is going to be right once again. You trust me, don't you?"

Bella nodded. Emma leaned forward and kissed Bella's forehead. "I love you like my own sister," Emma said looking into Bella's eyes. "If I don't return, please promise me that you will stay safe. You have to for my brother. Don't worry about Jasper and I, we'll be fine. Just worry about yourself."

Another nod.

"Good," Emma said standing up and walking towards the window.

Bella watched as Emma leapt from the window and landed effortless on the ground below.

Without a look back, Emma took off in a run deep into the woods following Jasper's scent.

* * *

It didn't take her long to catch up with Jasper. She was almost to Mt. Rainer, when she found her husband slouching against a tree. She felt pain rolling off him in waves. His eyes were closed and he was grasping his arm. It was then that she realized his arm had been ripped off and he was holding it on as it reattached itself to his body. She wondered how many times this had happened to him in the past. "Jasper?" she gingerly asked, approaching him.

'_Be careful Emma. He's still here.'_ Jasper thought without looking up at his wife. She knew exactly what he was talking about. _'And there is more then just him…'_

Caleb had hurt Jasper and was still in the area. "Come on," She said, wrapping her arm around Jasper's waist. "We're getting out of here."

They had made it across a clearing before they were stopped again.

"I don't think so," Caleb said emerging from the tree line. Two other male vampires on each side of him flanked him. Newborns.

Emma could read nothing but bloodlust on their minds.

Alice sat up and screamed.

She had been following Emma's future when it mingled with Jasper's for all of a few moments. Then nothing.

"What is it Alice?" Ian asked concerned. "What did you see?"

"They're gone! I can't see them any longer!"


	30. Chapter 24: Visions

_AN and Disclaimer:__ I don't own Twilight…..but Emma and Ian are mine!!!_

_I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas (if you celebrate it). I know that I sure did! So here is my present to you. Enjoy and please review!!!! It makes me write faster!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 24: Visions**

"Who can't you see?" Ian asked, placing his hands gently on Alice's shoulders.

"Emma and Jasper," she said beginning to panic. "They were in a meadow, about to face Caleb and then nothing! I think….I think…"

But she couldn't get the words out.

"You think what, love?" Ian continued to ask, probing for answers. He gently ran his hand along the side of Alice's face.

"I think they're dead!"

"Who is dead?" Emmett asked looking around the corner.

"Alice thinks that Emma and Jasper are…" Ian quietly said.

Alice curled up tightly against Ian and desperately searched for a future for Emma and Jasper. But she found nothing. Nothing at all. Her body began to tremble. Two of her family members, best friends, confidants, were gone. And probably never coming back.

"Whoa," Emmett said seeing Alice's reaction. "We better get her to Carlisle. She doesn't look good."

Ian glanced down at Alice. She looked paler then normal and her eyes were onyx black even though she had just hunted. Her body was still trembling.

* * *

Everyone sat in shock after Alice had told them about her vision.

Carlisle didn't say anything or even dare move from his spot on the love seat. If a vampire could have their dead heart broken, then this was it. His first 'daughter' was gone, along with one of his sons. At least that was what Alice saw. A dark future meant no future.

Esme was curled up tight against Carlisle. She was dry sobbing uncontrollably. Her family was falling apart at the seams. First Edward was off chasing a physco vampire on his own and now Emma and Jasper were destroyed. Less then six months ago, everything had been perfect. Edward was with Bella; Jasper and Emma had found where they truly belong – with each other. Now it was all shattered. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

Across the room, Emmett sat with Rosalie curled up in his lap on one of the plush chairs. She clung to Emmett and buried her head into his broad chest. Her sister was gone. Her "twin brother" was gone. And there was nothing that could bring either of them back. Emma was more then just her sister – she was also her best friend. It was thanks in large part to Emma, that Rose had finally accepted her life as a vampire after she had been changed. Yet, now who was she going to turn to when Emmett did something to upset her? Emma had been the one to understand out of all her family members.

Emmett gently rubbed her back, trying to console her. He knew how close she and Emma were, since he and Jasper had been close as well. Without them, this family would never be the same.

Sitting on the floor, in the middle of it all, was Alice. She was curled up in a ball with her head resting on her knees with her eyes closed. Ian had his arms wrapped around her in a vain attempt to calm her down. Ever since her first dark vision, she had been constantly searching for Jasper and Emma's futures. But all she saw was darkness.

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean that they are destroyed." Ian whispered trying to be the voice of reason.

All the eyes in the room turned to look at him.

"Haven't you learned to never doubt Alice's visions?" Rose asked, snapping at Ian. "She saw you in her future for over 50 years!"

"Rose, please calm down." Carlisle said. "Ian does have a point."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Just that. All we have to go on is Alice's visions. I feel that we need solid proof."

Everyone's eyes turned towards Carlisle. He suddenly felt that everyone was shooting daggers at him. "Don't get me wrong," he quickly added. "I feel just as bad as everyone else. And I know we shouldn't doubt Alice's visions. But in this case, I think some solid evidence is needed."

"What are you suggesting?" Esme asked looking up at her husband.

"Emmett and I will return to Forks to see what we can find. We won't stay gone for long. It should only take us a day or two, since we'll catch a flight out of Fairbanks. And Ian, I think it's best if you stay here because Alice needs you more."

Ian nodded in agreement.

"What about Edward?" Rose asked. "He needs to know about Emma."

"Edward is preoccupied with other things at the moment." Carlisle said standing up. "If and when he calls, do not tell him anything until we know for sure that Emma and Jasper are truly gone."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed Esme's lips quickly then turned to look at Emmett. "Ready?"

Emmett nodded, kissed Rose's lips before untangling himself from her grasp. "We won't be gone long," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She nodded, then moved over to the love seat with Esme.

Carlisle and Emmett quickly left the room without a glance back. Neither wanted to make this trip, but it had to be done. Emma and Jasper deserved it.

* * *

"Find anything?" Emmett asked finding Carlisle in a meadow. They had been searching the Olympic Range, near Mt. Rainer. This was where Alice had last seen Jasper and Emma in her vision before it went dark.

He and Emmett had split up in an attempt to find evidence quicker. They had covered most of the range before Carlisle had come across this meadow. And this was where Emmett had found him.

"I think so," he said kneeling down in front of a dead patch of Earth. In the center was a pile of ashes. He sighed deeply.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emmett asked standing behind Carlisle and looking over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid so," Carlisle said. He hung his head down in defeat. "Their scent is all over this meadow and it ends here. There's another scent that I can't place…"

Emmett growled deeply and took off in a sprint towards to woods. The next thing Carlisle heard was several trees crashing to the ground with Emmett howling in pain and sorrow. He too, felt the exact same way.

Without looking back, Carlisle turned and left the meadow.

* * *

The mood around the house became sadder and darker after the news of what was found by Carlisle and Emmett. They were due back any time. Rose, Esme and Ian were out hunting, while Alice had stayed behind. Her mood had become so dark, that no one, not even Ian could break through it. She dreaded having to tell Edward that Emma was gone. She knew, thanks in part to her gift, just how close Emma and Edward were. She was pretty sure that learning of his sister's destruction would send him over the edge.

She knew that Emma had been helping Edward out by watching over Bella. And since Emma was gone, she decided that she would take up the responsibility. Closing her eyes, Alice focused on Bella's future and trying to see what it held. After a minute or so, she found Bella's future path. She seemed happy for the most part, but then suddenly it too went dark.

Just like Emma and Jasper's had.

"No!!" Alice yelled. She dove across her bed and grabbed her cell phone off the table. She quickly dialed a number and held the phone up to her ear. "Yes," she said. "I need the first available flight from Fairbanks to Seattle then into Port Angeles, Washington."


	31. Chapter 25: Shock and Pain

_**AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the novel dialogue that I used….but Emma and Ian are mine!!!**_

_**Tomorrow is my birthday and I would love nothing else but reviews for my birthday! Enjoy!!!

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 25: Shock and Pain**

"What?" Bella asked in confusion. "The pack killed three other vampires besides Laurent?"

"No," Jacob said. "We found three other bloodsuckers burning. Someone else had killed them."

She and Jacob had been walking towards the cliffs where they were going to go diving. Jacob had promised to take her since she had been spending so much time on the reservation the last few days. Both of them had been relieved that Bella had been able to guess Jacob's "secret" about being a werewolf. That meant that they could sill be friends. But she never told him that it had been a vampire who helped her figure it all out to begin with.

He paused for a second. "And I found this where the fire was."

Jacob reached for belle's hand and pulled it towards him. In it, he placed something metal. Bella's eyes got huge as looked at what Jacob had placed in her hand. It was a thin oval disc on a chain. As she turned the disc over, she gasped. This was Emma's Cullen Crest that she wore, just like all the other family members. She collapsed on her knees in the sand.

"Bella?" he asked kneeling next to her. "Are you ok?

She frantically shook her head no, as she buried her face in her hands. Emma was gone. She knew it. That was why Emma had said what she did to her a few days ago…

"_I love you like my own sister," Emma said looking into Bella's eyes. "If I don't return, please promise me that you will stay safe. You have to for my brother. Don't worry about Jasper and I; we'll be fine. Just worry about yourself…"_

Emma had known that she might not return.

Once she had regained control of her emotions, Bella looked up at Jacob. Emma had told her to stay safe. And she obviously would want Bella to be happy. So that was exactly what she was going to do, even if it meant being a bit reckless.

"Take me cliff diving please?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"If that is what you want," he said helping her up.

* * *

Alice sat on the plane and stared straight ahead into the seat in front of her.

During her race to the Fairbanks Airport, Bella's future had come back into view. It was hazy, but she was still alive. But what she saw wasn't good. First off, Bella was standing at the edge of a damn cliff then jumping off. What had gotten into that girl's head? Reckless as always. The second thing she saw was a flash of reddish-orange hair.

Victoria.

Victoria was back in Forks, instead of in South America with Edward.

But just as soon as Alice had seen Bella's hazy future, it once again went dark just as Bella hit the dark water.

All of that had happened within the last hour.

Was Bella dead? Or worse…had Victoria gotten to her?

She continued to stare straight ahead and hoped that Bella's future didn't stay dark like Emma and Jasper's were. Hopefully, for once, her visions were actually wrong.

* * *

Cliff diving wasn't what Bella had expected, given that she almost drowned. Thank goodness that Jacob had been there to save her. But part of it was her fault. She hadn't listened to his warnings about the surf being strong and jumped without him being ready for her. She would never admit it to anyone – but part of her had wanted to drown. It would solve so many things. The pain from _him_ leaving would be solved. Emma and Jasper's deaths would hurt less. And all the pain she was inflicting on everyone else would cease as well.

Then she learned that Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack. That made her feel even worse. Harry had been one of Charlie's best friends. What if she had died, leaving Charlie alone to grieve for his best friend and his daughter? That would have killed Charlie.

After spending a few more hours with Jacob after her near death experience, she felt that she needed to get home before Charlie did. But not before Jacob had told her something disturbing.

Victoria was back and still after her. She had been at the cliffs when she and Jacob were diving earlier, but Sam and some of the other pack members had chased her away.

Bella was thankful that Jacob and the pack had been there to protect her.

During the car ride home, Jacob let Bella know that the pack would be out searching for Victoria for as long as it took to catch her. That too, eased Bella's fears a bit.

As they pulled up to her house, Jacob was silent. He gave her a quick hug before getting out of the car to run back home. Part of her wanted her to give in, tell him everything and start to mend her decimated heart; yet there was something elusive holding her back.

"OH!" The breath whooshed out of Jacob like someone had punched him in the gut. "Holy _crap!_"

He quickly got back into the car, slammed the door and brought the engine to life. Bella could see just how bad he was shaking. She couldn't see how he managed to drive while he was shaking so bad. "What is it?" she asked.

"Vampire. I can smell it. Dammit!" he spat out, trying to decide on what to do. "Phase or get her out of here?"

He frantically looked all around, trying to decide on what to do. "Right. Get her out."

He spun the truck around and floored it towards the only way out. As he turned, the headlights glinted off a car parked across the street from Bella's house.

A black car.

More correctly, a black car that she knew – Carlisle's car.

"STOP!"

Jacob paid no attention to her. The only thing that was on his mind was not to phase and get Bella away from the bloodsucker.

"JACOB! STOP!" Bella yelled as loud as she could.

"What?"

"It's not Victoria! Stop! I want to go back!"

Jacob slammed on the brakes and turned to look at her with horror in his eyes. "What?"

"It's Carlisle's car! It's the Cullens! I know it!"

Bella watched as another tremor rocked through his body. She knew that he was trying not to phase. "There's a vampire in your house," he hissed, looking away from her. "And you _want_ to go back?"

Bella nodded.

"You're sure it's not a trick?" he slowly asked.

"It's not a trick! It's Carlisle! Take me back!"

"No."

"Jake, it's okay –"

"No. Take yourself back Bella," he fiercely said. "I can't go back. Treaty or no treaty, that's my enemy in there."

"It's not like that –"

"I have to tell Sam right away. This changes things. We can't be caught on their territory."

"Jake it's not a war!"

But he didn't care. He threw the truck into neutral, jumped out the door, leaving it running. He broke out into a run towards the forest. "Bye, Bella," he called over his shoulder. "I really hope you don't die."

In shock from what Jacob had just said to her, Bella put her truck in park and sat there for a second before putting it back into drive and pulling in front of her house.

Slowly and shakily, Bella got out of her truck, walked towards her front door and took the key from above the doorframe. Still shaking, she unlocked the front door and walked inside.

It was dark.

Pitch dark.

What if it all was a trick? What if it wasn't Carlisle? What if it was Victoria?

Too late for that.

She fumbled for the light switch. She finally found it and flicked on the light. Blinking into the light, she saw someone standing there waiting for her. She blinked again, in shock at who was standing in her living room.

It was Alice.

"Alice! Oh Alice!" Bella cried, slamming into her.

"Bella?" she asked in both relief and confusion.

Bella didn't say anything as she grasped Alice as tight as she could, forgetting, just like she had with Emma, how exactly hard vampires' bodies were. But she didn't care. Alice was here. Bella didn't notice as Alice pulled her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. Bella happily curled up in Alice's lap.

"I'm sorry…" she blubbered out. "I'm just…so happy…to see you!"

"It's ok, Bella. Everything's ok."

Bella smiled looking up at Alice's face. That was when she noticed that Alice's eyes were pitch black. "Oh," she quickly said. "I'm sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I've hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today. Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

Bella took a deep breath before beginning her story about what had all taken place that day – from learning about Emma and Jasper to cliff diving to finding out that Victoria was still around. The only part that she left out was that Jacob was a werewolf. "So are Emma and Jasper really gone?" Bella softly asked.

"It seems that way…" Alice said trailing off. Then something dawned on her. "You said that this Jacob pulled you out of the water?"

Bella nodded. Alice looked at her for a second, before leaning in and sniffling her shoulder. "So if the currents were too strong for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"He's strong…" Bella said gnawing on her lip for a second. "He's sorta a werewolf…see the Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with them by then?"

Alice shook her head no. "that does explain the smell. But I'm still not sure why I didn't see you. But how long as this been going on?"

"Just a few weeks…"

"A _young _werewolf! Even worse! Edward was right – you are a magnet for danger! Now tell me everything that has happened since we left. Don't leave anything out."

Bella recounted the last 5 and a half months since Edward left her on the path to the woods – from being catatonic to finally waking up to having Jacob help mend her to seeing Emma the other day. She told Alice everything.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" Alice asked when Bella was done with the story.

"What did you think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around and whistling show tunes? You know me better then that."

"I do. But I hoped."

The phone suddenly rang. Bella dragged Alice with her to the kitchen to answer it. It wasn't Charlie like Bella had hoped, but Jacob instead. All he wanted was to make sure that Bella was still alive. Just as soon as she had answered the call, he was off the phone. "That's going to be a problem," she softly said.

"They aren't excited I'm here."

"Not especially. But it's none of their business."

"I better be going anyways. I acted recklessly in coming here."

"NO! Please Alice! Don't leave me!" Bella said breaking down and flinging herself at Alice. She had just gotten her best friend back. She couldn't loose her so soon. "Could you stay for just a little while? I've missed you so much."

"If you think that is a good idea."

"I do. You can stay here – Charlie would love that."

Alice nodded in agreement. "I'll just go to the house to get a suitcase of clothes and hunt. Will you be ok for an hour?"

Bella nodded as Alice closed her eyes. "Yes you'll be fine. For tonight anyways," she said with a smile.

"You'll come back?"

"I promise – one hour."

Then Alice was gone.

* * *

During the hour, that Alice was gone; Bella occupied herself with taking a shower and getting dinner ready for herself and Charlie. By the time that was all done, Alice had returned. She and Bella caught up a bit more – careful to avoid the topics of Emma, Jasper and Edward. Bella did learn that no one else knew that Alice was in Forks. "They know in a few days," was all Alice said before Charlie returned home.

Bella spent a bit of time with her father, making sure that he was ok before turning her attention back to Alice. After a while longer of talking, Bella was worn out. She wanted to stay up all night and talk with Alice, but sleep eventually won.

The entire next day was spent catching up with Alice. Once again careful to avoid the topics of Emma, Jasper and Edward. The main thing that Alice talked about was Ian – her true soul mate. Bella knew that Alice was truly happy with this Ian and couldn't wait to meet him.

The day had gone by so fast, that when Charlie returned home that night, he turned in early. Harry's funeral was the next morning. And once again, Bella stayed on the couch with Alice – never wanting her best friend to leave.

* * *

Edward paced back and forth in the terminal of the Galeão International Airport in Rio. Emma and Jasper should have been there by now. He hadn't heard from them in days. He had tried to call them a few times, but each time a recorded message had come on and said that the line has been disconnected.

He knew better then that. Their family had more then enough money to pay for their phone bills. What was going on?

Finally he gave in and called Carlisle's cell phone.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked.

"Rose, where is Carlisle?"

"Hunting. He should be back in a day or so."

"You haven't heard anything from Jasper or Emma have you?"

Silence.

"Rose?"

"Edward…we didn't want you to find out this way, but something's happened to them…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Rose, what happened?" he asked fearing the worse.

"What ever you had them doing in Forks led to their destruction. Caleb killed them both. Carlisle and Emmett found ashes where Alice last saw them fighting with Caleb."

Edward held his breath.

His twin. His best friend was gone.

'What about Bella…" he snarled.

"She's gone too. Alice thinks suicide."

* * *

"He's not here," Jacob said answering Bella's phone. "He's at the funeral."

Then he hung up the phone. _"Filthy_ bloodsucker."

"Who did you just hang up on!" Bella yelled at him. "And in my house on my phone!"

"Easy! He hung up on me!"

"He? Who was it?

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he sneered.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?"

"He didn't ask for you!"

"You listen to me, Jacob Black-"

Suddenly his eyes went wide and his body stiff. Alice must be coming back, Bella figured. Jacob tried to escape, but he wasn't fast enough. Alice stood in the door jam. She was motionless and her eyes were wide.

"What is it?"

"Edward…" Alice choked out.

* * *

Edward didn't say anything as he closed his phone, tossed it in a garbage can and walked towards the International Flights desk. His Bella was truly gone…just like Rose had said.

"I need a ticket to Florence, Italy, immediately."

He couldn't live without his sister or his soul mate. He would go and ask the Volturi to kill him.

* * *

"Alice? What happened?" Bella worriedly asked.

"I don't know!" she wailed. "What is he thinking?!"

Alice pulled out a cell phone from her bag and dialed the numbers so fast on her phone that they were a blur.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle, _now_," she sternly said. "Fine as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

Her face showed it all.

"Why?" she gasped. "Why would you do that Rosalie?"

What ever her answer was, it wasn't good enough for Alice. "Well, you're wrong on both counts, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" she asked acidly. "Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine – I was wrong…it's a long story…but you're wrong about that part too. That's why I am calling….yes that is exactly what I saw."

Pause.

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it."

Alice snapped the phone shut and looked at Bella. "What is it?"

Alice explained what had transpired at the Cullen house only moments ago. Then Bella filled her in about the phone call from Carlisle. That was when Bella put two and two together…

Edward had called and thought that she was dead.

"Bella…" Alice softly said. "He won't call again. He believed her."

She looked at her best friend confused.

"He's going to Italy."

That was when it all came back to her…

_She and Edward were sitting in her living room, watching Romeo and Juliet. He had just told her that humans had it so easy in how to die and how he had considered how he would die if Bella had died the previous March in Phoenix. "Well I wasn't going to live without you…I wasn't sure how to do it…I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help…so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi…You don't irritate them. Not unless you want to die…"_

"NO!!!"


	32. Chapter 26: Chaos

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight – just Emma and Ian….._

_Enjoy and reviews will be nice…..HAPPY 2009!!!!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 26: Chaos**

"Do you think they'll help?" a soft voice asked, looking across the hotel suite at a shut door.

"You know she will. But it's the other one that I am worried about. Who knows if he'll let her."

"How come?"

"You've seen how protective he's been of her for the last few days. He barely lets either of us close to her."

"She's his mate, Eli. Of course, he's going to be that way, especially given what they just went through. I would do the same thing for you."

"But it's more than that Katrina. Have you seen the number of scars running along his lower arms and collarbone? There is no telling how many more he has. I wonder how he got them all…"

Katrina shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, but I don't doubt that this is going to be his first rodeo."

Eli chuckled. "I don't doubt it either. Besides Emma is finally happy. I noticed it during the brief time that we've gotten to see her."

Katrina nodded in agreement.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream came from the other room. Eli and Katrina raced into the other room. There they saw a scene that neither of them were ready for.

Emma lay on the bed, writhing in pain from some unknown force. She kept on screaming in pain with her eyes closed tightly. It almost looked like she was going through the transformation from human to vampire all over again.

"JASPER MAKE IT STOP!!!" she screamed out as her back arched off the bed and she trashed around violently.

Katrina and Eli watched as Jasper quickly and gently pinned Emma down on the bed by sitting down on her stomach and placing his legs on each side of her abdomen. He used one hand to pin her hands above her head and the other to gently stroke the side of her cheek. "Emma, darlin', calm down," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

Almost on cue, Emma's thrashing and screaming ceased. Jasper took a deep breath as he leaned closer to Emma and kissed her forehead next. "Darlin' open your eyes and look at me," he commanded next.

Slowly Emma's eyes opened. Instead of their honey topaz color, they were stark black. A small whimper came from her as Jasper tried to calm her down more. "I know it hurts Emma because its hurting me too – but you've got to tell me what is causing it…"

"Edward," she choked out. "Bond…"

Eli and Katrina watched as Jasper quickly moved off Emma and pulled her close to his chest, cradling her like a little baby. That was when it almost seemed that Emma was asleep. The look on Jasper's face told it all.

Something was really wrong.

"What is it?" Katrina asked, worried for her friend.

"Her brother is in pain," Jasper said, sounding like he was in pain as well. "The last time she screamed like this was when Edward almost had his arm ripped off."

"The quicker she returns to Volterra and takes care of business there, the sooner she can go back to helping him." Eli said.

"Over my dead body," Jasper snarled. "We are not going anywhere near Volterra. The Volturi want her dead."

"Only Jane." Eli said.

Jasper snarled again. "Like I said – NO."

"Jasper, stop please," Emma mumbled. She slowly turned her head to look at her friends. "I'll go to Volterra, set Jane in her place then go home. And I never want to be bothered by the Volturi or the Inquisitors again. If my wish is no fulfilled, then whoever breaks it will have to deal with Jasper. He can get a temper, or so I've been told."

Eli and Katrina both looked from Emma back to Jasper, who was glaring at them.

"And another thing, Katrina." Emma said.

"What?"

"Remove your shield from us. I'm pretty certain that it's driving my sister crazy, not being able to see us…"

* * *

_AN: I know that it didn't answer a lot, but it answered some!!!!!_


	33. Chapter 27: Brink

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight or any of the dialogue from New Moon that I borrowed. But Emma and Ian are mine!!!!_

_Sorry! I would have had this up sooner, but my New Year's Day sucked along with this past week. Story started again and my students aren't acting any better then they did before Winter Break….which wasn't a surprise. But also I've had family issues along with going on a hunt for a copy of New Moon for my best guy friend who wanted to read it. We went to 9 stores before we found it at a Kroger Grocery store!!! Hahahahahaha Anyways, enjoy and please leave reviews….I need something to make me smile right now.

* * *

  
_

Chapter 27: Brink

Alice sped through the twists and turns of the Italian countryside. Normally, being in a different place – let alone a different country – might had intrigued Bella, but not this time. This time, it was different. They were on a mission.

A mission to save Edward from committing vampire suicide.

'_Stupid shiny Volvo owner…_' Bella thought. _'Why couldn't have he talked to Alice before jumping to any conclusions…I know that Emma is gone, but still…'_

She knew that today was St. Marcus Day, honoring Father Marcus – ironically the same Marcus of the Volturi, from what Alice told her, who, ironically, drove all the vampires from Volterra. No wonder Edward was keeping his idea of death simple – walking into the noon sun. The Volturi was sure to act quickly and deadly against him.

"There it is," Alice said slowing the stolen Porsche 911 Turbo down. "Volterra."

Bella looked up and stared at the castle city on the hill. Fear and dread washed over her. She figured that this city was very beautiful to most – yet to her it was absolutely terrifying. This very city could be where she breathed her last breath and where she could loose the last shred of her fragile heart. Deep down she knew that she and Alice might not make it out alive if they couldn't stop Edward. Alice had already forewarned the other Cullens to be prepared for the worse. Hadn't they suffered enough recently? First, Emma and Jasper were now nothing more then a smoldering pile of ashes. Secondly, Edward was on a suicide vampire mission. And now possibly she and Alice could loose their lives as well. She didn't want that to happen, especially since Alice had just found her true soul mate in this Ian. She would gladly sacrifice herself to keep Alice alive if needed. Then hopefully, she could be with Edward in the next life if it came to that.

Alice telling her about the plan brought her out of her thoughts, "I'm going to get you as close as I can," she quickly said as she paid off a guard to let them into the city, claiming it was a 'private tour'. Bella was shocked when the guard let them pass. "Keep asking for Palazzo dei Priori or clock tower. Edward will be under the clock tower to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right and he'll be in the shadows there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun. And please be careful, we don't need any concussions today," Alice said finishing her plan.

Bella nodded as Alice slowly made her way through the crowded streets. "Just a little farther…"

After a second or two more, she stopped. "Go Bella! You have two minutes!" she said pointing towards a bright patch of openness. "That's the south end of the square. Go Bella!"

Without hesitation, Bella took off in a sprint towards the sunlight – pushing and weaving around people as she went. As she ran, she glanced up at the clock tower. Less then a minute and she wasn't halfway across the square yet. The crowd was just too thick. Yet then there was a break – Bella made a break for it, without realizing that it was a fountain. She didn't care. It was nearly noon and she had to get to Edward before it was too late.

Too late for everyone.

She managed to get across the fountain just as the clock struck noon. A booming chime echoed through the square. But Bella kept running.

"EDWARD!!!" she yelled out.

She kept running and yelling his name as she continued to dodge inbetween the groups of people. Finally, she saw him in the shadows, but she knew that he still couldn't see her.

At that moment, Bella didn't care about what Edward had said to her before leaving her in the forest. It didn't matter if he never wanted her again. All that mattered to her at the moment was making sure that he didn't step into the light and that he was all that she would ever want or need in this world.

The clock struck again as he began to take a large stride towards the square and towards the sunlight.

"No!" Bella screamed. "Edward, look at me!"

She slammed into him so hard that she would had been hurled to the ground if it wasn't for the fact that he caught her before she fell. Bella watched in awe as he opened his eyes and looked down at her in surprise.

"Amazing," he said with his voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," Bella gasped. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!"

But still he did not move. "I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good," he mused, as he kissed the top of Bella's head. "_Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon they beauty…_you smell just exactly the same as always. So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

"I'm not dead Edward," she said cutting him off. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

Bella snuggled in his arms as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi---"

Finally, Edward understood as he quickly and carefully yanked Bella away so that her back was against the alleyway wall in the shadows. She peeked under his arms to see what he was blocking her from. She saw two shadowy figures in the alleyway. "Greetings, gentlemen," Edward calmly said. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

Bella listened quietly to the conversation between Edward and the two shadowy figures, named Demetri and Felix. This Felix reminded her of Emmett with how big he was. Their banter continued for a few more minutes when eventually Alice joined in.

"Enough," a new voice said entering the conversation a minute or so after Alice had joined them. Bella watched as Demetri and Felix both relaxed their stances as well as Edward – but his was more in defeat.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive.

"Follow me," she said turning and leading the group down the alleyway.

During their walk, Edward pulled Bella tight to him. He knew that she was scared and so was he. To keep things light, he and Alice discussed the reason that she and Bella had ended up in Volterra.

He only hoped that they all managed to get out of there without incident.

But there was no telling with the Volturi.

* * *

"So you are just going to walk into the meeting and demand to speak to Aro?"

Emma nodded and she made sure that the blouse she was wearing looked perfect. She ran her hand along her neck where her Cullen Chest should be. But during the scuffle with Caleb and his newborns, it had been ripped from her neck. Jasper moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed her neck where her hand had been.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"Yeah I do."

"For revenge against Jane?" he asked turning her around in his arms so he could look into her eyes.

She shook her head no. "Edward's here. So is Alice and so is Bella. Katrina hasn't lifted her shield yet, so Alice can't see us and Edward can't hear my thoughts or feel me close to by."

"How then are you going to help them if they make a decision to kill them or not?"

"I will offer myself in exchange for their lives. Besides Aro owes me a favor for all that I did for him…"

* * *

Bella listened and watched in amazement and horror as she, Edward and Alice faced the Volturi themselves. But something deep down, made her feel that she was going to be ok. No, everything was going to be ok – even after Jane tortured Edward.

"Aro," Caius hissed, getting a bit upset at how Aro was handling things. "The law claims them."

"How so?" Edward demanded.

The door behind him suddenly swung opened and four new sets of footsteps entered the room. Before anyone could turn to look at them, a soft voice spoke up.

"Yes, Caius, how does the law claim them?" the soft female voice said. "Because as my brother will point out, the Volturi themselves are breaking their own laws."


	34. Chapter 28: The Bargain Edward's POV

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….but Emma and Ian are mine!!_

_Mwhahahahaha sorry for the last cliffy!!! I know I'm evil. Well here is the next chapter!!! Plus review so that we can hit 300!!! I usually don't ask to hit a certain number, but we're sooo close!!!

* * *

_Chapter 28: The Bargain

_Edward's POV_

Bella, Alice and I stood in shock as Emma moved to stand directly in between the Volturi and us. "Like I said before, you are breaking you own laws, thus you now fall under the jurisdiction of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Caius moved to say something to her, but Aro cut him off. "What do you mean, Emma?" he calmly asked.

"You have a human in your presence as well, who, like Bella, knows far too much for her own good," Emma said glancing back at Jasper and the other male vampire who was with them. They quickly disappeared and reappeared with the pretty receptionist Gianna held in between them. "Do you not remember what happened in Bali?"

The entire Volturi guard seemed to remember as they nodded. Emma smirked a bit as she walked towards Gianna, who was still being held by Jasper and the other vampire. I didn't sense a bit of fear – only confusion.

There was something different about the way Emma was carrying herself. She seemed too comfortable being around the Volturi. Seriously how many people could easily get away with disrupting a Volturi member talking and survive to tell about it? That was if we survived…

Damn, why couldn't I read her mind to know what the hell was going on?

She quickly glanced at me before turning back to look at Gianna.

Ahh, she can still read my mind because the look that she gave me was the normal 'keep your mouth closed if you know what's good for you' look that she'd give Emmett whenever they had done something wrong. So, I did just that.

"Such a waste," Emma said, gently touching Gianna's cheek. "I'm sure she would sustain you for a good while, wouldn't she, Felix?"

Behind Aro, Felix stiffened. That was when his thoughts rang through loud and clear. A Volturi guard had a thing for a human…this was good. Real good. Emma did know what she was doing.

Emma continued on without paying any attention to Felix. "As High Inquisitor, it is my responsibility and obligation to inform all parties that are in violation of Volturi laws along with their rights and obligations."

High Inquisitor?

No way in hell was my sister the High Inquisitor of the Volturi. The Inquisitorial Squad meant trouble for whomever they visited. A visit from them meant either destruction or compliance was soon to follow. At least that was what Carlisle always told us.

She paused and took a breath as she turned to look at us. "Bella knows that if she betrays our secret that her life is forfeit – either in death or becoming one of us."

"But your brother does not intend to make her one of us, does he?" Caius pointed out.

"What if I did?" I quickly asked before Emma could say anything else.

"You would all be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle," Aro said with a sly smile. "But I'm afraid that you would have to mean it."

I watched as Aro raised his hand to me. He wanted to make sure I spoke the truth by reading my own thoughts. And contact was the only way he could. I looked down at Bella in my arms.

"Mean it," she whispered. "Please."

The look on Bella's face was pleading. I knew she wanted more then anything to be one of us. Part of me wanted her to be one of us as well, but there was a part of me as well that was not wanting to condemn her to our soul-less life. It was a never-ending battle with myself over what to do with Bella.

"No!" Caius said aloud. "She needs to forfeit her life now! Enough of this charade!"

Emma growled deeply and stared down the Volturi member. "Then Gianna dies as well," she said turning back to face Jasper and the other male vampire. "Go on Eli. Take her."

I watched as Jasper backed away and moved towards us, while Eli moved closer to Gianna's throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix moved towards Eli to stop him, but Aro stopped him as well.

"Enough Emma. You have proven your point. What is it that you want?" he said.

"I want my family to leave here without incident and to be completely done with the Inquisitorial squad."

"You, like your brother, are far too valuable. You both are truly two of a kind and belong here with us." Aro said, smiling.

I stiffened at his smile. I loathed that smile. I pulled Bella closer to me.

"Like I've said before, Aro, I really don't fit in here." Emma said stepping back towards Jasper, who pulled her close to him. "Besides I have found where I truly belong."

"Nor have I changed my mind," I added.

"Very well then, you all may leave," Marcus said. "Except for Bella. She is not part of your family."

Quickly I saw Emma pull out of Jasper's arms and approached the Volturi again. I could tell she was angry. "Bella is part of our family! She is Edward's singer!" she snarled at Marcus.

"Then come up with a better offer," Caius added.

"Fine," she said glaring at them all. "If Bella is not changed in the near future then I will come back to the Volturi for the rest of my days."

"As will I," Jasper added, moving next to her. "I go where my wife goes."

"Appealing as that sounds, my dear, we still need proof that it will happen." Aro said.

That was when Alice danced forward. She held her hand out to Aro, without saying a word. Aro eagerly took hold of her hand. I knew exactly what she was showing him. She was showing him the future that she had seen over a year ago when Bella first entered our lives. The vision of Bella with topaz eyes like ours. I snapped my teeth together in anger.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed a few moments later. "That was fascinating!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said moving back to stand next to Emma and Jasper.

"To see the things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!"

"But that will," she reminded him.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there is no problem."

"Aro…" Caius said.

"Dear Caius," he calmly said. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future…"

Off to the side, Emma growled. I knew that she'd be damned if any of us ever joined the Volturi. But still I was confused about how she was the High Inquisitor.

"…Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring our little household. Even Emma, Edward and Jasper as well! Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Are we free to go then?" I asked.

"Yes, yes," Aro quickly said. "Of course! Just remember, Emma, that if Bella isn't changed in the near future, you and your husband belong to us."

I watched as my sister didn't say a single word to any of us as she, Jasper, Eli and the other vampire turned and left the room. Gianna followed close behind them. Her thoughts were all jumbled. She seriously thought that she was going to die. But I knew that Felix wouldn't allow that.

Alice was next, with Bella behind her. I was about to follow them out, when Aro stopped me.

"Take this," Aro said handing me a long cloak that Felix had been wearing. "You're a little conspicuous."

I took the cloak and put in on.

"It suits you," Aro said.

I chuckled, but quickly broke off. Heidi and her hunting party were back with food for the Volturi. "We'll wait below."

"Goodbye young friends," Aro said as I quickly followed my family out of the room.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was get Bella away from them all before they started feeding. Then I wanted to find out what the hell was going on with my sister. What happened to her and Jasper? Why couldn't I hear her thoughts and why couldn't Alice see them in her visions?


	35. Chapter 29: Emma's Story

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight….but Emma and Ian are mine!!!!_

_Here ya'll go!!!! I played hookie from school today since I felt like shit…..so I caught up on my reading and writing. Too bad for my students….but I needed a break. So enjoy and please leave reviews. Plus this is one of my longest chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 29: Emma's Story**

Edward held Bella in his lap as he attempted to calm her down. Her tiny frame was violently shaking from the scene she had just witnessed – a group of people had been rounded up by Heidi and her hunting party as food for the Volturi. She had heard their screams as their slaughter began.

"Shh, Bella," he whispered in to her hair, kissing the top of her head. He inhaled her sweet scent of strawberries that lingered there. With that simple smell, he knew that he was home. "It's ok it's over. You're safe. I'm safe. We're all safe."

Bella took a deep breath, as she suddenly felt calmer. She looked up to see jasper and Emma standing in front of them.

"I guess you really are a danger magnet." Emma said kneeling in front of Bella and hugging her the best that she could since Edward was not going to let her out of his arms.

"How?" Bella stammered out after their hug. "How are you alive?"

"My two friends, Eli and Katrina," she said motioning to the two vampires that were standing off to the wide. "They showed up at just the right time to help us."

"But Jacob said…Alice said...ashes…" Bella said getting choked up as she talked.

"Jasper calm her down please," Emma said looking up at her husband. Suddenly everyone felt like a load had been taken off their shoulders.

"The ashes were Caleb and his two newborn vampires. But because of the wolves, Eli thought it best to use the treetops as means of escape. That's why our scent disappeared." Emma said moving to sit on the floor Jasper stood silently next to Alice.

"But why'd you disappear from my visions?" Alice quickly asked.

"And why can't I hear either of your thoughts?" Edward added.

"I am a shielder," the female vampire, Katrina, said. "As long as I am near Emma or Jasper they are shielded. They can use their gifts, but others can not use their gifts on either of them."

"It makes an effective way to get out of sticky situations," Eli added. "As soon as we leave them, the shield will be lifted."

Edward looked at his sister. '_Why didn't you ever tell me about the Inquisitors?' _ He thought, directing it towards her.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. The look in her eyes told it all. She would tell him everything as soon as they were safely gone from Volterra.

"We just came to say our goodbyes," Eli said looking down at Emma. Next to him, Katrina nodded.

"You're not staying?" Emma asked standing back up.

"No," Katrina said. "There are several places that we both want to travel to."

"Plus we're going to give vegetarian living a try," Eli said with a smile.

"Good," Emma said hugging her two friends goodbye.

"Make sure to call if Jane acts up again," Eli said. "Unless we are told first…"

"Of course."

As Katrina and Eli walked away, everything fell back into place.

'_Jane?'_ Edward thought.

'_Yes, Jane. Don't worry I'll tell you about it on the flight home.'_ Emma responded in her mind with a smile on her face. Edward simply smiled at her. Everything was truly back to normal for the meantime.

The group continued small talk for a while. Mainly about how they were going to get home. Bella didn't say much at all. She was simply content to sit in Edward's arms and savor whatever time she had with him. She wasn't sure if he was going to leave her again once they got home or not. But that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that she was here with him at the moment.

Suddenly she let out a sob. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh Edward!" she cried as she began to sob again.

"What's wrong?" he gently asked, rubbing her back to calm her down.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged herself close to him. "Is it really sick for me to be happy right now?" she asked with her voice breaking.

Edward pulled Bella as tight as he could to him – tight enough that he didn't injure her. "I know exactly what you mean," he whispered. "But we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive."

"Yes," Bella said agreeing. "That is a good one."

"And together."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow."

"Hopefully," she said with a bit of uncertainty. She glanced over Edward's shoulder at Emma, who simply winked at her. That did make her feel a bit better.

"The outlook is quite good," Alice said with assurance written all over her face. "I'll see Ian in less than 24-hours."

Bella smiled at her best friend, who she knew was happy and in love. She deserved it. she then glanced over at Emma and Jasper. Jasper had pulled another couch over to where the group was and was now sitting on it with Emma curled up in his arms. They were softly whispering things to each other. She couldn't help but be happy for them as well. And now here she was, with her Adonis – she was in heave, right smack in the middle of hell.

Edward gently kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to his chest. He gently ran his hands along her legs, rememorizing every little thing about her. The way she felt in his arms, the way she smelt and the way she fit so comfortably in his arms. Something hard in her back pocket caught his attention. He gently slipped his fingers into her pocket and pulled out something round and flat that was on a chain. As he did this, Bella looked up at him. That was when she remembered. She had Emma's Cullen Crest in her back pocket.

"What's this?" he asked holding it up.

"Emma's necklace. Jacob found it where the ashes were found," Bella said taking it from him.

By then, Emma had taken notice of her name mentioned in their conversation. Bella held out her hand towards Emma. "This is yours."

Emma slowly got up from Jasper's arms and walked towards Bella. She gingerly took the necklace from Bella then smiled at her. She leaned forward and placed the necklace around Bella's neck. "You keep it until we get home. You are a Cullen – whether you believe it or not. And we Cullens stick together."

Edward smiled at Emma before he kissed the top of Bella's head. She was unquestionably part of the family…whether she believed it or not.

A bit later, Alec appeared and informed them that it was safe to leave and that a car would be waiting for them on the outskirts of the city. Emma thanked him as they left.

"Emma?" Alec said before Emma and Jasper entered the elevator. She stopped and turned around.

"I apologize for my sister. Believe me she will be disciplined."

"But not destroyed?"

"Unfortunately not."

"Glad to hear that…" she said with a smirk as she turned around and walked away. Jasper pulled her close as they entered the elevator where Edward, Bella and Alice were waiting.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing at all," Emma said smirking. Jasper kissed Emma's neck. He knew exactly what she was planning without even asking or thinking about it. Jane had been the one to send Caleb after Emma. It was because of Jane that he had his arm ripped from his body. It was because of Jane that Emma had her limbs ripped from her body. Thank goodness that she had been able to heal quickly. But the only thing that Jasper was actually grateful to Jane about was the fact that he had been able to finally kill the bastard that had hurt his wife so many times over.

Emma snuggled deep in Jasper's grasp. She knew exactly how he felt. Eventually Jane would meet her demise one day.

* * *

The trip from Volterra to Florence was quick and the plane ride from Florence to Rome was even quicker. The entire time Bella fought to keep her eyes opened. She absent mindedly played with the Cullen Crest as she lay against Edward' shoulder on the flight from Rome to Atlanta. Alice said a few rows behind them, while Emma and Jasper sat directly across from them. She fought with all her might but eventually sleep won over. She dozed off, safe and content in Edward's arms.

Emma watched Edward and Bella with a smile on her face as they flew across the Atlantic Ocean. She knew even without reading Edward's mind that he was truly happy – the happiest he had been in almost seven months. She laid her head against Jasper's shoulder as he read a book that he had picked up in the airport.

'_Emma?'_

She looked up at the sound of her voice in Edward's thoughts towards her. '_What?'_

'_Now is a good time as ever to talk. Bella is finally asleep and Jasper is reading a book.'_

She sighed. _'Remember when I left after Caleb?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Well I did go to college like I said. But I also helped the Volturi with a pet project.'_

'_The Inquisitors?' _he asked looking at her.

She nodded.

'_As you heard from Carlisle, the Inquisitorial Squad was the first group sent in to assess a situation before the guards went in if needed. Usually the problems were resolved without the Volturi Guard having to take care of things._'

'_So why are you the Head Inquisitor?'_

'_Because of my gift. But I'm not anymore.'_

'_Is that why you told Aro that you wanted to leave without incident and be done with the Inquisitorial Squad?'_

Emma nodded.

'_So what happened when you disappeared from Alice's visions?'_

Emma turned and looked away from Edward and took a deep breath, which was unneeded. He quickly prepared himself for the onslaught of images that Emma was going to open up to him. Within a second, he saw Caleb approaching him along with two others, and then he felt pain as he witnessed Emma's arms and one leg being ripped from her body. Finally, he saw Jasper come up behind Caleb, rip his head from his body, and throw it into flames. Yet the pain he was feeling continued. The next few images went by in a blur – an escape via the trees from werewolves, learning that they were attacked because of Jane, Emma screaming in pain, a phone call home to a much-relieved family and the trip to Volterra.

'_Why didn't you ever talk to me about the Volturi?' _Edward asked a bit hurt after seeing Emma's memories. '_I could have helped you.'_

'_No you couldn't have. It was my decision. Carlisle and Esme knew. They supported me because Carlisle felt that it would help me get over Caleb and it really did.'_

'_Did Jasper know before all this happened?'_

'_I told him on Christmas.'_

'_So you can tell him but not me.'_

Emma turned and growled softly at him. '_He's my husband dammit. Of course, I would tell him. You don't tell me everything that you are going to do, such as when you left in October.'_

That one hurt. He knew that Emma had a point. He still had much to atone for. He had begun to make amends with his sister, but the angel lying in his arms was who deserved so much more. She was the one who needed to be shown that he truly loved her and never meant anything that he had said in September.

* * *

When Bella walked out of the secure area of the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, the reception that was waiting for her wasn't what she expected. The first person she saw was a tall, slender pale young man, who Alice immediately approached. He hugged her tightly and softly kissed her lips. Bella smiled and turned away.

The next two people she saw were Esme and Carlisle who were standing in the shadows of a wide pillar. Emma and Jasper were already begin hugged and cried over by Esme, who immediately turned her attention to Bella as soon as she saw her.

She hugged Bella the best she could, since Edward refused to let go of her. "Thank you so much," she whispered into her ear.

Then she threw her arms around Edward. Bella noticed that if she could cry, Esme would be. "You will never out me through that again!" she nearly growled at him.

"Sorry, Mom," he said.

"Thank you Bella," Carlisle said. "We owe you."

"Hardly," she mumbled. "I'm family."

Next to Carlisle, Emma smiled and winked at her.

"Yes you are dear," Carlisle said hugging Bella as well.

"She's dead on her feet," Esme said scolding Edward. "Let's get her home."

Bella couldn't remember who led her through the airport – whether it was Esme, Alice or Edward. But she was in for a surprise when they reached the parking garage. Emmett and Rose were waiting there for the rest of the family. Edward stiffened a little at seeing his sister.

"Don't," Esme whispered. "She feels awful."

"She should," Edward said.

"It's not her fault," Bella said through garbled words, thanks to lack of true sleep.

"Let her make amends," Esme pleaded. "We'll ride home with Ian, Alice, Jasper and Emma in your Volvo."

The others walked off towards Edward's Volvo, leaving the others alone. Neither of them wanted to ride with Rosalie but Esme practically insisted on it. Rose and Emmett got in the front while Edward pulled Bella into the backseat. Bella still fought against sleep. She had given in on the place but she didn't want to give in now.

"Edward," Rosalie began.

"I know." Edward said in a harsh tone.

"Bella?" Rose asked softly.

Bella's eyes slowly opened as she looked at the blonde vampire. "Yes, Rosalie?"

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Of course, Rosalie," she mumbled half asleep. "It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you."

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett said chuckling.

"I'm conscious."

"Let her sleep," Edward said insisting.

That was when sleep finally won over.

* * *

The next thing she heard was Charlie yelling her name as Edward was carrying her somewhere. "I can't believe you have the never to show your face here!" Charlie bellowed at Edward.

"Stop it dad," Bella said groaning.

"What's wrong with her!" he demanded.

"She's just tired."

"Give me to her! Get your hands off of her."

Edward tried to pass her to Charlie, but Bella refused to let go. "Cut it out, dad," she said. "Be mad at me."

"You bet I will be. Get inside."

"Kay. Let me down," Bella said to Edward, who stood her on her feet. Bella trudged forward and almost fell flat on her face. Edward quickly caught her.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave."

"No," Bella said panicking. She had just gotten Edward back and she never wanted to let him go. Besides, she had too many questions him to answer.

"I won't be far," he whispered entering the house.

That was the last thing Bella remembered before letting sleep take over.


	36. Chapter 30: What Truly Matters

_Disclaimer and AN:__ I don't own Twilight but Emma and Ian are mine!!!!!!_

_I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update!!!! But whenever I wanted to update something came up. I've also been sick and started going to Graduate school along with teaching. So I've been hella busy. Yet there is good news!!! I only have to teach school twice this week because I have to go to a 3 day seminar….thank goodness!! I can zone out and write when I should be taking notes. Hahaha!!! I've also started a new story called "Let Love Lead The Way." Check it out too please!!!_

_This chapter is told from the point of views of Carlisle, Emmett, Ian, Jasper and Edward. Enjoy!!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 30:**** What Truly Matters**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I glanced in the rearview mirror as I drove part of my family home from Seattle. Emma was curled up tightly in Jasper's arms and Alice was the same way in Ian's arms. Nothing was being said at all. Each couple was simply savoring the fact that they were alive…well as alive as they could be.

I couldn't help but smile.

My family was safe and sound. Better yet – Edward had Bella back in his life. For everyone's sake, I hope he doesn't leave her again. But I don't think he is.

That was only one of the many things my family had to celebrate.

We also had to celebrate the fact that Emma and Jasper were both still with us.

We still weren't really sure what had actually taken place in the clearing and I'm not really sure I want to know. But what I do know is that Caleb is finally gone and my daughter can live her life without fear. Thank goodness – she and Jasper both deserve that.

Then I look at Alice and Ian. I would have never guessed that Alice and Jasper would ever break up, but I was wrong. But when I look at her with Ian, I know that this is who she truly belongs with. For the little time that Ian has been apart of our family, I have noticed that they seem to bring out the best in each other. And that is exactly what a relationship should be.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Esme whispered, glancing in the backseat. "Our family is complete once again."

"Yes it is," I whisper back smiling at her.

* * *

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I know that Rosalie apologizing to both Edward and Bella was hard for her to do. But I am immensely proud of her for doing it. she and Edward have always had a strenuous relationship and it became even more strained when Bella entered our lives. Yet I have noticed, that after we left Forks in September, Rose seemed a bit down. I honestly think that she missed having Bella around. I think that all the talks that Emma had been having with her about Bella had paid off.

I do know that this wasn't the life that Rose would have chosen for herself, but I am thankful she did. If she hadn't, then I would be dead – literally. That bear would have been the death of me and there wouldn't have been anyone to save me and give me this life.

It was fate. Pure and simple.

Fate had brought our family together and in the end, it will be fate that keeps us together. Whether Rose wants to admit it or not, she does see Bella as a sister – perhaps an ugly stepsister of sorts, but a sister nonetheless.

I took a quick glance in the rearview mirror as I drive Rose, Edward and Bella back to Forks. Bella was sound asleep, curled up tightly in Edward's arms, while he was all smiles.

That was the first true smile I had seen in so long from my brother. I was glad that the happy Edward had returned.

"So am I," he whispered after reading my thoughts.

After a bit longer, we finally made it back to Forks. Rose and I waited in the car, while Edward carried Bella inside, much to the protests of Bella's angry father. We both knew that Edward wouldn't be leaving Bella, but would put on the front that he was after he had her safely inside. So we waited for his return so it seemed that we were taking him home, when all we were really going to do was drive a few blocks away, stop let Edward out to go back to Bella then be on our way home.

I noticed that Rose had a smile on her face, as she watched Edward carry Bella inside.

"You're happy she's back aren't you?" I asked.

"A little. One way or another I'm going to have to live with it for eternity," she softly said. "He really does love her."

"Yeah he does."

"He deserves it."

I glanced at her funny for a second as she turned to look at me. "What?" she asked.

"You're happy for them?"

"Yeah. I know that it wouldn't be my choice, but I can't determine everything." Then her face went flat. "but I swear Emmett McCarthy Cullen if you utter one word of this to anyone or even think it, then there will be no sex for a decade!"

I smiled and kissed her lips softly. That was the Rosalie Hale that I married.

* * *

_**Ian's POV**_

Finally, we were home and I had Alice all alone. Thank goodness. I had missed her so much. Once we were in our bedroom….I still can't get used to that….I pulled her close and kissed her with as much passion as I could muster. This last week had been pure hell.

First Alice has a vision that her sister and brother are gone. Then Carlisle and Emmett find evidence confirming what Alice had seen. Next Alice becomes so depressed that I can't even break through her shell to make her smile for me again. I do love her smile. But to top it all off, she disappears without so much a word to where she had gone. No note. No phone call. Nothing.

Good thing that only lasted a few hours. She eventually called and told our family that she had gone back to Forks, because like Emma and Ian, Bella's future had gone dark. Everyone seemed to accept that…everyone but me. Who was this Bella? I had heard about her from time to time, but nothing more. it was like she was some big secret. Finally, Esme told me about Bella and how she related to our family. This Bella was Edward's match – his soul mate, whether or not he believed it. and to top it all off, she was a human. I learned about the reason why they had left Forks in September and what had happened last March as well. I was floored. This was truly a family.

But then the phone call from Edward came. He wanted to know where Emma was. That was when everything started going out of control. Phone calls from Alice about Bella being alive and going off to Italy to save Edward from the Volturi – or at least try. I may be young, but I know exactly who the Volturi are. that alone scared me. My Alice, my pixie, was going off to face the Volturi. Then came the most unexpected phone call of all.

Emma and Jasper were alive and on their way to Volterra as well. I remember Carlisle asking her if she was going to use some of her clout as a member of the Inquisitorial Squad to help. I couldn't hear her answer, but I wasn't the only one who was confused about what Emma and Carlisle were talking about. Emmett and Rosalie were as well.

A Cullen was a member of the Volturi?

After that phone call, Carlisle explained about the connection between Emma and the Volturi. I was impressed while Emmett and Rosalie were horrified. I never knew why exactly.

But it was the last phone call that was the best. It was from my pixie. She, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Emma were all on their way home. I had never been so happy in my undead life before. My Alice was safe and sound and coming home to me. My week from hell was finally over.

"What was that for?" Alice asked, pulling out of the kiss. Our kisses had never been that intense before.

"I'm just happy that you are safe and back home with me," I said, leaning in to kiss her again. I felt her smile back into the kiss as she began to kiss me deeper.

"I love you Ian," she said after our kiss.

"I love you too my little pixie." I said smiling back at her.

Never again would I let Alice run off to some foreign place without me. She was my world and even though, I love this family – she is the one I can't live without.

* * *

_**Jasper's POV**_

Home.

That is the best sounding word if there had to be one.

After this last week, I wasn't sure if Emma and I would ever see home again. But here we are. The first thing that Emma and I when we got home was go hunting. I needed to drastically. I wasn't sure how I was able to make it so long on the airplane. Probably because Emma was sitting next to me the entire time, reading my thoughts and making sure I didn't snap. Yet never once did I want to.

I watched with a smile on my face as Emma stalked and hunted a whitetail deer. I had already had my fill and now I was just waiting for her. as soon as she was finished, I walked over to her and helped her bury the carcass.

As soon as we were done, I quickly swept her up in my arms, bridal style and began to run back towards the house. She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled close into my chest. This was pure heaven. If I could hold Emma in my arms forever and never have to let her go, I would.

I set her down as we approached the house. It was late enough that everyone was doing their own thing as couples. We quickly and quietly made our way to the third floor where our bedroom was. Emma spun out of my arms as soon as we had walked into our room and went into the bathroom.

I knew that she was cleaning up after our hunt, so I settled against the pillows on the bed with a book. A few minutes later, Emma joined me on the bed and curled up against my chest. I lazily wrapped an arm around her and kept on reading. That was when I felt her conflicting emotions. I felt anger, worry and love. I set down the book and pulled her tight against my chest.

"Darlin' what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"I'm not really sure. I'm happy to be home. Happy that Edward is back with Bella. Anger that I didn't get to kill Jane. And worry that this isn't the last time we have to see the Volturi."

I kissed her forehead softly. "I swear that it will all be ok. All that matters is that we're together. We're home. And we're back with our family."

Emma smiled and kissed me softly before snuggling back against my chest. For the next few hours, she simply lay in my arms.

This was heaven.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I silently watched Bella sleep in my arms. It was around 1 am in the morning and she had been sleep for close to fourteen hours. I had left her briefly with Rose and Emmett this afternoon, for appearances sake for Charlie. I quickly went hunting and then returned to Bella about an hour later. Charlie had gone to work once he knew that Bella was sound asleep.

I only had to hide twice during the entire time when Charlie came in to check on Bella. I was happy to know that he was happy and relived that she had returned home safe and sound. Needless to say, his thoughts about me weren't as happy. But I was amazed to find out that he would tolerate me as long as Bella was happy. That was a relief.

But watching Bella sleep, I couldn't help but be happy. We had managed to escape Volterra with our lives. But it wasn't that simple. If Bella wasn't turned in a decent amount of time, Emma and Jasper would have to return and serve the Volturi. That idea alone brought nothing but rage. I couldn't bring myself to take Bella's soul away but I also couldn't bear to loose my sister and brother. Currently I had no idea how I would protect the two most important women in my life, but I would find away.

Slowly Bella began to stir in her sleep. So, I knew that she was waking up soon. I knew that I had to make her see that I still loved her and she was my world. I watched as her eyes slowly opened as she took in her surroundings. After a few seconds, she turned her head to look at me with a look of confusion on her face. "Am I dead?" she asked.

"No," I softly said.

"I must be because you're here."

"No Isabella, you are not dead nor am I. I have you to thank for that," I said, placing my cold hand against her warm cheek.

"No I must be dead and this is hell," she said looking me in the eyes. "But I'll take it."

"Bella this isn't hell," I said. "You are not dead and I am really here. You and Alice came to Italy and saved me before I walked into the light. Then Emma and Jasper showed up and we were able to leave, safe and sound."

"I went to Italy?"

I shook my head and helped her sit up. She tried to turn away from me, but I gently turned her face back towards me. I truly wish I knew what was going on inside her head. But I knew that she needed to hear my apology and explanation for doing what I did to her in September.

"Bella, I owe you an apology, along with so much more. when I left you in the forest so many months ago, I left behind part of me with you. I made it seem to you that I didn't want to be with you – that I didn't love you – but that was all a lie…"

"A lie?"

I nodded. "A lie to protect you. To protect you from the dangers of my world. I love you too much to see something bad happen to you. That was why my family left with me – to protect you from out world. Shortly after the incident with Jasper on your birthday, I left the family after we had moved to New York. I went to Denali for a while and then wandered around, debating about coming back and seeing if you were ok. Eventually I returned home. Then about a week and a half ago, Kate and Tanya were visiting when Kate told Emma about Laurent. Emma had a bad feeling about it all. So she, Jasper and I all returned to Forks to make sure you were all right. We came across Victoria in a clearing. Then I knew what I had to do. I had to protect you – I lead her away from you and away from Forks before I began to hunt her myself. We managed to get all the way to Brazil before she caught on and doubled back. I raced back here, knowing that she was coming after you. I was also coming back to beg for your forgiveness. I knew that I had torn your heart apart with my horrific words because it had torn my heart apart as well. But if you had moved on, like I had intended on you doing, I would still have of protected you from the shadows, never letting you know that I was still around. I am truly sorry for everything I put you through. Even if I hadn't of returned now, I would have returned in June and begged for your forgiveness if you hadn't of moved on by then."

That was when a wave of emotions showed on Bella's face. A new surge of tears flowed from her eyes as she embraced me and buried her head into my chest. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm dreaming," she muttered. "I'm going to wake up and you're going to be gone again. I know it."

"Bella?"

She looked up at me as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "I will prove you are awake and that I still love you," I gently said as I pulled her face closer to mine and softly kissed her lips. After the kiss, I moved back a few inches so that I could study her reaction.

"What about when you leave again?" she immediately asked. "I don't think I can survive you leaving again."

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me," I said with a smile on my face. "I just need to know if I am too late – if you've moved on – I would just fade back into the shadows like before. But what I need to know now is whether or not you can still love me even with all that I have put you through."

"That is the stupidest question I have ever heard."

"Please Bella," I said. "I just need to know."

"Edward, I never stopped loving you nor will I ever! I don't care if you are trying to protect me from a rabid bunny, I just need you here with me."

"Good," I whispered moving close to her again. "That's all I needed to know."

that was when I captured her in another kiss. This kiss was much deeper and longer then the last one – it needed to be. I needed to convey all my feelings to her – all my remorse, anger, guilt and love that I had been holding inside for the last several months. I was shocked when she kissed me back just as eagerly. Eventually I pulled away and allowed her to breath again, as I lay my ear against her heart and listened to its sweet thumping sound. As her breathing recovered, she gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"I promise that Victoria will is going to die soon," I snarled.

"Let's not be hasty," Bella gently said. "Maybe she's not coming back. Jake's pack probably scared her off. There's really no reason to go looking for her. Besides, I've got bigger problems than Victoria."

"It's true. The werewolves are a problem."

"I wasn't talking about Jacob. My problems are a lot worse than a handful of adolescent wolves getting themselves into trouble."

"Really?" I asked. "Then what would be your greatest problem? That would make Victoria's returning for you seem like such an inconsequential matter in comparison?"

"How about the second greatest?"

Right."

"There are others who are coming to look for me," she reminded me.

I sighed. The Volturi. I still hadn't come up with a good way to protect her from them. Our banter about the Volturi and her being changed continued for a while. It eventually ended with Bella reminding me that if she wasn't turned then she would die and Emma and Jasper would become Volturi guards. Eventually she pushed my arm away and got up off her bed.

"May I ask where you are going?"

"I'm going to your house."

"How did you plan to get there?"

"My truck."

"That will probably wake Charlie," I said. "It is 1 in the morning."

"I know. but honestly, I'll be grounded for weeks as it is. how much more trouble can I really get in?"

"None. He'll blame me, not you."

"If you have a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Stay here." I hoped that she did. I really didn't want her in any more trouble then she already was in.

"No dice. But you go ahead and make yourself at home," she said turning and heading towards her door. I quickly blocked her way. I watched as she turned towards the window. I think she was seriously thinking of jumping from the window.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll give you a ride."

She shrugged. "Either way. But you probably should be there."

"And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"because you're extraordinarily opinionated and I'm sure you'll want a chance to air your views."

"My views on what subject?"

"This isn't just about you anymore. If you're going to bring the Volturi down on us over something as stupid as leaving me human, then your family ought to have a say. Especially your sister."

"A say in what?" I asked confused.

"My mortality. I'm putting it to a vote."


	37. Chapter 31: Condemnation

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Emma and Ian are mine!!!_

_Ok so I know its been like what…over a month since I've updated! And I am sorry!!! I've just had a crazy month and March isn't looking any better – in all honesty things won't get better until April 26th. For those who don't know, that is the day after my little sister gets married! So yeah we're planning a wedding right now…..and yours truly has to plan the bachlorette party --- it comes with being the Maid of Honor…._

_I know that the rating has been moved to an 'M' – but that is for language and possible lemons later on…but we shall see about that. There is a poll up on my profile to determine what will happen later on. So please vote!!!_

_Also check out my newest fic, 'Let Love Lead the Way'....you're sure to notice some familiar characters besides the Cullens and Bella in it...  
_

_Anyways enjoy!!!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 31: Condemnation

Bella looked around the dining room table at the faces of her family. They all knew what had happened in Volterra and with the werewolves. They even knew what had transpired during the few days that Emma and Jasper had been MIA.

And they even knew about the deal that Emma had made with Aro in regards to Bella. Esme and Rose were horrified when they found out about Emma's deal with the devil. Carlisle was upset, but withheld his emotions quite well. But Emmett was verbal about it all – yet quit when Bella and Edward had arrived home. Ian wasn't sure exactly what to think.

Edward had immediately voiced his opinion about changing Bella and hiding Emma if and when the Volturi came to check on Bella.

'_Fuck you Edward,'_ Emma snarled at her brother mentally as the family all sat at the table. _'It won't fucking work. There are others who have other gifts. They know me. You can't hide me. It just won't fucking work.'_

'_Are you certain?'_

'_YES! I know the Volturi better then you fucking do. Get off your fucking high horse and change Bella like she wants or my threat from September stands. I will change her myself.'_

'_Like hell you will.'_

'_It's either Bella becoming a vampire or loosing Jasper and I both.'_

Bella deciding to move on with the vote, interrupted Emma and Edward's mental conversation. Edward knew that Emma was probably right in her thinking – given that she is or was a member of the Volturi. Her stance with them he still wasn't completely sure about. "Ok Edward has given an alternative choice. But now it's time to vote." Bella said taking a deep breath. She turned to look at Alice first. "Since we all know Edward's vote, let's begin. Alice?"

"Yes."

Bella smiled moving on to Ian. "Ian?"

"Yes."

"Esme?"

"You know that you've always been considered a daughter to me. Of course I want you as part of our family."

"Thank you," Bella said continuing around the table. "Emma?"

"I abstain."

Edward's head snapped to look at his sister, as did everyone else's. "It's just not fair for me to vote in something that concerns me. So I abstain." Emma said. She turned towards Edward. '_But you do know how I really feel.'_

Edward growled lowly as Bella continued.

"Jasper."

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Hell yes! We'll find some other way to pick a fight with the Volturi!"

"Rose?"

'_I'm sorry Emma…I hope you understand.'_ Rose said looking at Emma before looking at Bella. "No."

Everyone's heads snapped and looked at Rose. "Please let me explain. I just wish that someone had the chance to vote 'no' for me. That's all."

"I understand," Bella said without hesitation. There was just one vote left. Carlisle.

"Carlisle?"

Before he answered Bella, Carlisle turned to look at Edward. "Edward."

"No," he growled.

"It's the only way that makes sense. You've chosen not to live without her and that doesn't leave me any choice. Besides this isn't just about you anymore."

Edward quickly stood up and stormed out of the room. Emma stood up and stormed after him. She followed him into the living room, where Edward smashed his fist through the flat screen TV. "THIS IS NOT A CAUSE FOR A FUCKING VOTE!" he yelled turning to look at his sister.

"Bullshit!" Emma snarled at him. "It's what she wants Edward! Alice's vision becomes clearer and clearer every day! Figure out a way to live with this idea or loose Bella, Jasper and myself!"

Before Edward had anytime to react, Emma's fist connected with the side of his face leaving an indent. It made a sound like crushing boulders in his ears. He didn't know his sister could punch like that.

"What the hell!" he said holding the side of his face where it had cracked. Venom was seeping out of the small cracks as it began to heal.

"That's for trying to commit vampire suicide. I warned you that it wasn't going to be pretty. I would do more then just crack your face, but Bella is here and you need to heal fast. Whether you like it or not, Bella will be changed within 6 months. Get used to it. Because if you try to interfere, I will rip you limb from limb. Carlisle is promising to change her after graduation. But you know that she wants you to change her. So figure out a way to give her what she wants."

Edward stood there for a second, letting his face finish healing as he watched Emma turn and head back into the dining room.

His sister was right.

But what could he do?

Then it dawned on him. He sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom. He smiled as he opened up a drawer in his desk and took out a small box. Thank goodness it was still there. He slipped the box into his pocket and headed back down stairs. He got a sudden idea. It seemed like a good idea, but would it work?

'_It'll work,' _Emma answered in his thoughts. _'You get her to say yes and leave the rest to Alice and I…'

* * *

  
_

"Marry me."

"Ok what's the catch?" Bella asked a bit shocked.

"If you want me to be the one to change you, then marry me first." Edward said with a smile.

"I'm only 18!"

"And I'm 110. I figured it was a good time to settle down," he said with a smile. "In fact, Emma was 17 when she was engaged to be married as a human. She would have been 18 when she got married."

"But that was then and this is now. She's what? A 110 year old married to a 165 year old? That doesn't count."

"Then what does?"

"Renee."

"What about her?"

"I'm scared of her reaction. She has some really intense feelings about getting married before thirty."

"So you think that she would rather you bartered away your soul then be married before thirty?" he said laughing at himself a bit.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

"Bella, if you compare the level of commitment between a martial union as opposed to bartering your soul in exchange for eternity as a vampire…" He shook his head. "If you're not brave enough to marry me, then ---"

She quickly cut him off. "What if I did? What if I told you to take me the Vegas now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"

He smiled, his teeth flashing in the dark. "Well not in three days," he said leaning forward. "But sooner then I want you to be."

"How soon?"

"The night of graduation. Haven't figure out what we would tell Charlie. But I'm sure that Emma and Alice will have something worked out by then."

"You're serious aren't you?"

He nodded. "You're my life, Isabella," he whispered as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. He gently let his tongue flicker against lips, asking for entrance. He knew that this was testing their boundaries, but right now he could careless. Because if Bella accepted his proposal then he knew that she would want them to be together before she was changed. Bella willing accepted his request and their tongues began to battle it out for dominance. Eventually Bella pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath.

"Wow," she breathed.

Edward smiled gently as he kissed her forehead. "So what is your decision?" he asked.

"I'll marry you, but how are we going to get to Vegas? Charlie isn't just going to let me just walk out of the house."

'_We're here! Let the plan begin!'_ Alice squealed into his thoughts.

Edward simply kept on smiling. "Emma and Alice have something planned and it should begin right about now…"

There was a sudden frantic pounding on the front door. Charlie could be heard mumbling something as he trudged down the stairs. Bella quickly dove underneath her covers, while Edward slipped out of the window. He wasn't exactly sure what his sisters had planned, but he knew that he needed to get out of that house.

Bella feigned sleep and struggled to listen to what was going on downstairs. It sounded almost as if Alice was in hysterics.

"…she's dying sir! Bella needs to come with us! She and Emma are best friends just like she and I are! If we don't leave now then she won't get to say goodbye to Emma!"

"But…" Charlie said struggling with his words. "It's 5am in the morning."

Suddenly Alice broke down in hysterics once again. Bella heard Charlie sigh heavily.

"Fine. I'll let her go. But you do realize that she is still in heaps of trouble when she gets back. I'm sure that she is still asleep. You can wake her up."

Alice thanked him and quickly made her way up to Bella's room. "Get dressed," she immediately ordered as she began to throw clothing into a duffle bag for Bella. "And dress warm. Lake Tahoe is cold."

"Tahoe?"

Alice nodded. "Vegas is going to be too sunny."

She turned to look at Bella, who was slipping on a sweatshirt. "OK now make sure you act sad and upset when we go downstairs. Or else Charlie won't believe you. Remember that I've just told you that Emma was in a car accident and is dying. It was the best we could come up with at the last minute."

Bella nodded. She began to think of upsetting things – Edward leaving, Victoria killing her, Jasper and Emma with red eyes as they served as Volturi Guard members for life. All of these brought tears to her eyes.

"Be careful, Bells," Charlie said hugging her as Alice lead her out of the house.

"I will dad," she said returning his hug. She was even shocked at how well she was playing off the idea that Emma was dying in a hospital from a car accident. Once they were outside, Alice helped Bella into the Edward's Volvo then went around to the other side. And without a word, Alice took off down the street.

After a few blocks, Alice stopped. Out of the shadows, Edward walked with a smile on his face. Even he couldn't believe the plan worked.

"Never underestimate a Cullen woman," she said moving to the backseat and allowing Edward to drive.

"I promise that I won't. Especially after I was on the receiving end of Emma's right hook."

Alice chuckled from the backseat. "You have Jasper to thank for that one. He taught her how to fight."

Edward simply glared at her in the rear-view mirror. "Oh get over it and drive! We got a plane to catch to Tahoe! Let's get you two love birds married!!" Alice happily said.

Edward turned and softly kissed Bella's lips before driving. In all honesty, he couldn't believe that Bella had agreed to this idea. But Bella did surprise him often. And he couldn't wait to surprise her.

* * *

_AN #2: Ok seriously don't kill me!!! I decided to change a few things around and what not. But the main ideas are the same. I felt like a change was needed……I hope that ya'll enjoyed it!!!! Please let me know what you think!!  
_


	38. Chapter 32: Change of Plans

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight but at this time tomorrow I will own the DVD!_

_Ok so I was simply going to write an AN saying that this story would take a bit longer to update because I decided to go ahead and totally redo everything from here on out….well I changed my mind…here is a sneak peek of what is to come! Mwhahahaha things are about to get good….if you have any idea who this person is that is a new ally....mention it to me and I will let you know if you are right or wrong!_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Change of Plans**

She grinned evilly as she watched the sun rise in the east over the southern skies. This was perfect.

Her newest ally shared one of her biggest enemies as well. She had threatened death upon this vampire several times over. And finally she would be able to seek her revenge. She normally didn't join forces with other vampires, but this time she would.

To obtain this revenge all she would have to do would be to kidnap a vulnerable human away from the coven that was protecting her. And no doubt this vampire that she sought revenge against would be one of the ones who would attempt to rescue said human. Then both her and her new ally would have what they wanted….

….revenge…

It was all too easy.


	39. Chapter 33: The Past Returns

_AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Damn._

_Ok sorry that it has taken me a bit to update this, but like I said before I've decided to take this in a different direction. So this chapter is dedicated to xXxSecretdesirexXx, crazycoffeemom and TwilightJemS who all reviewed damn near every chapter this past week and helped push the number of reviews over 400! YAYAYAYA!!! So enjoy! Also I am planning on rewriting this story in first person pov….so when I begin to write that, I'll let you know!

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 33: The Past Returns**

"Don't scare her too much," Jasper whispered to Emma as he kissed her lips softly. "She is only human."

Emma smiled and kissed her husband deeper on the lips. "Don't worry I won't," she said with a smile as she broke their kiss. "Now you just have to make sure to have Eddie boy back here at 9 pm sharp."

"I HEARD THAT!" Edward bellowed from across the parking lot of the Harvey's Hotel and Casino in Lake Tahoe, Nevada where the entire Cullen family was staying for a few days. This was Alice's chosen place to stay, primarily because of the wedding chapel that was connected to the hotel. If she couldn't plan Bella and Edward's wedding her way, then she would make sure that she chose the place where they would exchange vows.

"Don't worry darlin', Emmett and I will have him back in one piece," Jasper said stealing one last kiss from Emma before Edward and Bella approached them from across the lot. "And on time. I love you Emma."

"I love you too," she said, smiling up at him.

By then, Edward and Bella had finished saying their goodbyes and were ready to part for about 12 hours. The flight from Seattle had been quick and the family had arrived in Tahoe about 8 am. Immediately Emmett and Jasper had the brilliant idea to take Edward out for his last hunt as a single vampire, while Ian and Alice just wanted to spend time together. The past week had taken a toll on them both. That was when Emma knew for a fact that Ian was Alice's soul mate. Carlisle and Esme had the same idea that Alice and Ian had. So, that left Emma and Rosalie to baby-sit Bella. Emma was shocked when Rosalie said that she actually didn't care about watching Bella with her. That was when Rosalie admitted to Emma that she really did think of Bella as a sister, but the entire thing about her willingly giving up her human life was still taking a bit to get used to. Emma could live with that.

"Let's go!" Emmett bellowed as he and Rosalie pulled up in a rented pickup truck. Rosalie gave him a quick kiss on the lips before jumping out and letting Jasper force Edward into the truck. The guys waved goodbye one last time before speeding off.

"So what do you two have planned for me?" Bella asked turning to look at Emma and Rose, who both had smiles spread across their faces.

"Well first," Emma said wrapping one of her arms around mine. "We thought that we would take you to the spa for a massage, facial, pedicure and manicure."

"Then it will be time fore Alice to get you ready for your wedding!" Rosalie said wrapping her arm around Bella's other free arm as they lead Bella towards another rental car that they had rented.

Bella knew better than to fight against what the Cullen women were going to have her doing for the next 12 hours. But in the end, she knew that it would all be worth it. She smiled as she glanced down at the engagement ring that Edward had given her on the plane ride. He had told her that it had belonged to his mother. Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched Bella look at her ring. It was exactly where it belonged.

* * *

They had followed the Cullen family from Forks to Tahoe with a single purpose in mind – kidnap the human. They still weren't sure how this coven had managed to evade Victoria for so long. Perhaps that was why she had gone to seek out their mistress' help. Outside of the Volturi, Maria had more vampires with gifts at her disposal. And she was quick to send her two best soldiers to aid Victoria – Thomas, Maria's second in command who had the gift of shielding and Lacey, who had the gift of mind control over both humans and vampires. So, even if any of the Cullens possessed gifts, they wouldn't stand a chance against either of these two and they would never know what hit them. But they still wanted to wait until the human was with either one vampire or a female vampire or two.

Finally, the male vampires had left the human with two female vampires. Now it was only a matter of time until they would begin their plan.

After tracking the trio for another few hours, they finally saw their chance. The trio was leaving the day spa and luckily, there weren't any other witnesses around, since it was in the middle of a week.

"Now, Lacey," the taller vampire hissed.

Lacey nodded and focused all his attention on the human and two female vampires. '_Sleep...' _he thought. _'Sleep…'

* * *

  
_

Rosalie yawned as she, Emma and Bella all walked out of the spa. Both Emma and Bella looked at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked through another yawn.

"You're yawning!" Emma lowly hissed. "You haven't yawned in over 70 years!"

Rosalie didn't say anything else as she suddenly collapsed towards the ground. Emma quickly moved and caught Rosalie before her head hit the pavement. Bella knelt next to the sisters. "Is she ok?" Bella asked.

"I dunno," Emma said diving into her sister's subconscious thoughts. _'…sleep…sleep…' _was all that Emma heard from Rosalie's thoughts. But it didn't sounds like Rosalie's normal voice. Emma's head quickly snapped up and took in her surroundings. Something wasn't right. Yet no sooner then she had looked up, Bella too, collapsed.

'…_sleep…sleep…'_

Emma felt her eye lids get heavy as she tried to focus. But it was to no avail. She too collapsed against the ground.

'…_sleep…sleep…' _

Thomas and Lacey made their way towards the trio as they lay against the ground. "grab the human and let's get out of here." Thomas told lacey.

Lacey nodded as he moved Emma's body away from Bella and Rose. As soon as Thomas saw Emma's face up close, he stopped dead in his tracks.

'_This is impossible!' _he thought. _'I've seen her grave with my own eyes! she died from the Spanish Influenza'_

Images of kneeling in front of a small headstone with the name Elisabeth Catherine Masen on it flashed through his mind.

"Sir," Lacey said.

"Take the human to the van while I get the other two. It might be better to take them all…"

* * *

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. He had been pursuing a mountain lion but images that flashed through his mind brought an end to that. all he saw was Rosalie collapsing, followed by Bella and then nothing.

Immediately his cell phone vibrated.

"What?" he asked flipping it opened.

"Something's happened!" Alice practically screamed. "They were here one minute then gone the next!"


	40. Chapter 34: Brothers

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own __Twilight but I do own Emma!!! Sorry this is long in coming, but it is better late than never!!! Enjoy and please leave me some loving!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 34: Brothers

Bella's eyes slowly opened. It took them a second to adjust to the dim light. She had no idea where she was or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Rosalie passing out on the concrete before she felt herself succumb to sleep as well.

What had happened to them?

She sat up on the cot that she was lying on and glanced around at her surroundings.

"Bella?" a hushed voiced whispered from the shadows.

Bella whipped her head around towards the other direction. Sitting in a nearby chair was Rosalie, who quickly stood up and moved to sit next to Bella on the squeaky cot.

"Rose?" she whispered back in relief. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where Emma is!"

"Can you get us out of here?"

Rose shook her head no. "The door is guarded by two vampires that could rival Emmett in size. And I'm sure that if we were to break out that window and escape, we would be caught in no time. I'm not strong enough to fight off more than three or four vampires on my own."

"Are we still in Tahoe?"

"Not as far as I can tell. I think we're somewhere in the southwest. I think like Texas…"

Rosalie's response trailed off as her eyes got huge. "Oh my God. I think I know where we are. This isn't good."

Bella waited for a response from Rosalie but never got one. She silently hoped that Edward, Jasper and Emmett save them in enough time from whoever had kidnapped them.

* * *

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but as soon as my brothers and husband find out where we are then you'll be sorry." Emma snarled at the vampire who stood before her. She was being held down in a chair by another vampire, who seemed to be controlling her somehow.

"That is exactly what my mistress is hoping for. See she has a vendetta with a certain vampire that resides in your coven – a Jasper. Seems that he broke away from her and was ungrateful for all that she did for him. Took her many years to find his location – but with the help of a nomadic vampire named Victoria, she quickly found him.

Emma's eyes went huge. "You're part of Maria's coven aren't you?"

"Very good," the vampire said moving another chair in front of Emma. He sat down and stared at her. "As a reward for finding the human that Victoria so desperately wanted, my mistress said that I could have any female human that we were to come across in our next raid. But instead I asked her for you."

"Me? Why?"

The vampire smiled. "Let me tell you a story. We all remember a little bit about our human lives correct?"

Emma nodded yes.

"I know that Lacey remembers fighting in the Civil War and I remember fighting in World War I. Because of those wars, we both were killed but ultimately given immortality thanks to a hungry vampire. But because of our existence we are to wonder alone for eternity unless we join a coven."

"Get to the point." Emma snarled getting a bit upset.

"Feisty little thing. Just how I remembered you."

"Remembered me?"

The vampire nodded. "After I had been changed, I remembered bits and pieces of my human life. I knew my name. I knew where I grew up. And I remembered that I had been in love with the most beautiful girl in all of Chicago…"

"No…"

"The girl I was in love with was younger than I was, but we still fell in love. And shortly before I had gone off to war, her father had given us his blessing to be married when I returned. Yet when I returned, I was nothing like when I had left. See, I had gone home to Chicago for one purpose alone. To find my beloved and change her into a vampire so that we could stay together forever. Instead I was devastated to find out that she had died, along with the rest of her family, because of the Spanish influenza. For years after I moved around the country until I met up with Maria and her coven. She quickly accepted me and I found a place that I belonged. Yet still part of my heart longed for my Elisabeth. Then just a few days ago, Lacey and I were sent out to find a human that was being protected by a coven of vampires. And much to my surprise and disbelief I found my beloved with them as well – now a vampire like myself."

Thomas stood up and moved to help Emma stand up as well. "And now my darling Elisabeth, we can be together forever. Just like we had wanted to do so long ago."

He pulled Emma close and kissed her deeply on the lips. Emma struggled to pull away but couldn't. Finally Thomas pulled back from her and gently ran his finger along the side of her face. "So beautiful," he whispered. "And don't worry. Soon your eyes will be a vibrant crimson like mine. Dinner shall be here soon."

He kissed her cheek one last time before leaving the room. "Watch her Lacey and make sure that she doesn't leave."

Emma sat back down in the chair and buried her face in her hands. Where was she? Where were Bella and Rose? This was not a good situation – both Maria and Victoria were teamed up. She closed her eyes and tried to search for her sister and best friend within whatever type of housing complex they were in. she quickly found them both and sighed in relief.

She heard the chair in front of her creak as Lacey sat down in front of her. She looked up at him and gasped. After removing the hat that hid his face, Emma could see the resemblance. The image from the photo that she had gotten Jasper immediately came to mind. Lacey looked exactly like Jasper except just a few years older and with darker hair.

"You're Lacey Whitlock, aren't you?"

"I haven't gone by that name in years. Here we don't care about last names. Besides not all of us last past our first year or so. But how do you know my name?"

"My given name is Elisabeth Catherine Masen, but now I go by Emma Whitlock."

Lacey looked at her puzzled for a second.

"I married your little brother, Jasper."

"But I thought that you were born in 1901."

"I was. But Jasper is a vampire too. He's the one that Maria wants to destroy!"

"It can't be. Maria said that it is a Jasper Hale that she wants to destroy."

"No, Lacey. That is one of the many last names that our coven uses. But I know that you are tired of listening to what Maria and Thomas tell you what to do."

"How do you know that?"

"I can read your thoughts and inner most desires."

"But Thomas is a shielder. You shouldn't be able to use any gifts if you have them."

"Well Thomas isn't a very good shielder than. And since I can use my gifts, I'm certain that my twin brother and my sister, Alice know exactly where we are. But if you help me and my friends escape before the others get here, I can help you escape as well. And be reunited with your brother…"

* * *

Jasper was certain who had taken Emma, Bella and Rosalie. But why he wasn't sure about – yet he did know that if Maria was involved then she was seeking out some kind of revenge on him.

Thanks to Charlotte and Peter, he, Emmett and Edward had located the town where Maria had set up her home location. There was an old, run down ranch not far from the small Mexican city just south of the New Mexico border.

It had been two days since the girls had been taken and about 12 hours since he and his brothers had arrived. Tonight they would be staking out Maria and seeing how her new operation was working. Edward had just wanted to bust in there and get Bella back – so had Emmett, to get Rose of course. Part of him had wanted to do the same to save Emma, but he knew better. And because of that knowledge, tonight they would wait. But tomorrow would be a new day and a different situation…


	41. Chapter 35: Darkest before the dawn

_**AN and Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but Emma and Ian are mine! Anyways sorry for the LONG delay……I haven't been in the writing mood on this story for a while – but I got sudden inspiration about 2 am…..hahaha so enjoy and review please!!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 35: Darkest before the dawn**

_'You know that Aro isn't just going to let you walk away from being High Inquisitor,' Carlisle said. _

_'I know.'_

_'So what does that mean?' Jasper asked confused as he and Emma sat with Carlisle in his study the night that they had returned home. _

_'That if they need me, I have to return. But they also know that my loyalties lie to Carlisle and this family. And that if push comes to shove, I will side with him. Yet the good thing is that if we get into a situation where we need their assistance, they will help us.' Emma said softly. _

_'What about us?' Jasper asked, somewhat hurt. He hated the thought of his wife, putting herself in harm's way without him by her side. When Carlisle heard that question, he quietly slipped out of the room since that was a conversation that Emma and Jasper needed to have on their own. _

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I'm not going to let you do anything for the Volturi without me. You're my world Emma and just because you maybe a pawn of the Volturi, doesn't mean that they can take you away from me. I've already told you countless times that I go where you go.'_

_Emma smiled and kissed her husband's lips softly. She hoped that it honestly never came down to that. She hoped that she would never be called on again. Besides, if it came down to it she would go where he went…_

Jasper sighed as he thought about Emma. After watching the way Maria's coven operated, he knew that there was only one way to get Emma, Rose and Bella out alive – offer himself for them. And he knew that his wife would refuse to go. He only hoped that Maria wouldn't do anything to harm Emma. He wouldn't be able to carry on without her.

He had told Emmett and Edward his plan. And as usual, Edward immediately refused Jasper's plan.

"Edward, you don't understand how Maria works! I do!" Jasper snarled.

"But don't you know how the Volturi work."

"What do you mean bro?" Emmett asked.

"Demetri is the greatest tracker in the world. If there is a member of the guard in danger, he'll know. Whether Emma likes it or not, she is still a guard member and Aro will be damned if she were to die. You were there when he said that she and I were two of a kind. He wants her to be loyal to him and the Volturi. That's why he keeps tabs on her using Demetri."

"So basically we just wait until the Volturi get here and then join up with them and take back what is ours?" Emmett asked.

"Yup," Edward said starring out the window of the hotel in the direction of the ranch where Bella and the others were being held. "The Volturi along with Carlisle and the rest of the family should all be here within hours. That is if Alice is correct. So we'll be able to attack close to sunrise."

"Good," Emmett said cracking his knuckles. "I can't wait for a good fight."

Jasper sighed again. Perhaps waiting a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

* * *

The next few hours were long and seemed to drag on forever. Finally, the rest of the Cullen family had arrived along with two members of the Volturi in tow – Demetri and Felix.

"We're only here to help take out a rouge coven and save one of our own," Demetri said as soon as he approached Jasper and Edward.

"Emma will never be one of your own," Jasper snarled. "And if you want to help then you better follow my directions. Maria is one tricky vampire."

"Jasper…" Carlisle said.

"No, it's quite alright," Demetri said. "If it were my mate, I would feel the same way. Felix agreed.

"Well now that this is all situated, how are we going to rescue my sisters?" Alice asked.

Jasper led them over to a table where Emmett had drawn a map of Maria's camp. "Ok this is the main building here," he said pointing to the largest of three buildings. "Maria usually keeps many guards around her since she has so many enemies after so long. Normally they are all gifted, but their abilities usually aren't as honed as ours."

"So are the girls being held in there?" Ian asked.

He shook his head no. "As far as I can remember, Maria never kept any hostages near to her or her inner circle. Then again she rarely kept hostages. So they should be in an outlying building. We weren't able to see which one during surveillance."

"Ok so how many vampires are we dealing with?" Felix asked.

"Twenty to thirty, maybe even fifty at tops." Edward said.

"So here's the plan," Jasper said. "Emmett, Felix, Ian and Demetri will keep the main group of Maria's coven occupied out in the courtyard. While that is going on, Alice and Edward will search one of the outlying buildings, while Esme and Carlisle will search the other. We've got to be quick about whatever we do."

"What are you going to do?" Esme asked.

"Take care of some old business."

"What about Victoria?" Alice asked. "She's part of this."

"I know." Edward somberly said. "But I'm more concerned in getting Bella, Rose and Emma out of there in one piece. I'll deal with Victoria later."

"Now, we've better get going. We don't have long until sunrise."

* * *

Emma sat slumped in her chair, head hanging down in shame. She had done the unthinkable in her mind. If she could cry she would have been. She knew that she had to do what she had done because of the façade that she and Lacey were putting on, but still it had been wrong.

"Now let's take a look at your lovely eyes," Thomas said as he gently lifted Emma's chin up so he could see her face. A smile spread across his face as he took in her crimson eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered. "Now was that so hard? Much better then wild animals isn't it?"

Emma growled at him and jerked her head away from him.

"You might get away with that behavior where you had lived before," Thomas said grabbing her face and forcefully turning it back towards him. "But not here. Here you will show respect."

"What the hell do you know about respect?" she snarled at him. "You don't know anything about how I am now."

The next thing Emma knew was that she was hit so hard against the side of her face that she went flying out of the chair that she was sitting in. she landed against the floor with a crash. She slowly pushed herself up off the floor as her face healed itself from where Thomas had hit her.

Standing in the corner, watching the entire situation, was Lacey. He knew that Emma had willing drank the human blood as part of their façade to escape from Maria. But he hadn't been willing to watch Thomas hit Emma. Vampire or not, that was just plain wrong – especially since Emma hadn't done anything wrong. He quickly moved towards Thomas and grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his arms from his sockets. He threw the arms to the ground.

Thomas immediately fell to the ground as his arms tried to make their way back to his body. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at Lacey.

"Hitting a woman – especially my little sister," he said as he knelt down so that he was face to face with Thomas. He put his hands on the side of Thomas' face and twisted.

Emma turned away for a brief second as Lacey decapitated Thomas. "When we had talked about putting up a front, this wasn't what I meant," she said as she slowly got to her feet.

"Sorry," Lacey said. "But I'm pretty sure that if Jasper found out what he had done to you, then it would have been worse."

Emma nodded in agreement as Lacey lead the way out of the room.

* * *

The door to the room where Bella and Rose were being kept was suddenly destroyed as one the headless bodies of the vampire guards that had been guarding their door lay against the ground. Bella and Rose just looked at the body in shock.

"Well that was fun!" a pixie like voice said in the doorway.

"Alice!" Bella and Rose said at the same time.

"Come on," she said quickly sweeping into the room and gathering Bella in her arms. "I bet you haven't eaten in days! So I'll carry you."

Bella nodded in agreement. The stale crackers that she had been given weren't enough and even Rose admitted that she was worried about Bella's health. "Where's Edward?" she asked as Alice carried her out of the room with Rose behind them.

"Taking care of the other guards." Alice said. "Now close your eyes while I get you out of here."

Bella did what she was told and she soon heard the rush of the wind around her ears. After a few seconds, she was sat down on the ground, but only to be picked up again.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Edward said, holding Bella tightly in his arms.

Bella opened her eyes and threw her arms around Edward's neck. She buried her face against his chest and began to cry. Edward sat there, holding Bella close on a nearby hillside to Maria's compound as he watched the fighting continuing down below. Alice and Rose had both returned to the fight. A huge weight had been taken off his chest. Now only if Emma could be found.

* * *

"I never thought that you would ever grace my coven with your presence again," Maria said as Jasper slowly walked into the large gathering room in the main complex. She sat in a single chair at the front of the room – almost like a throne.

"I'm not here to stay, Maria. I'm here to take back what is mine."

"Oh you mean that feisty little thing?" Maria said getting up out of the chair and slowly walking towards him. She gently ran her hand along Jasper's cheek and then jaw. "I bet that she can't give you the satisfaction that I did."

"No she gives me more."

Maria growled and raised her hand to strike Jasper, but he caught it and spun her around so that her arm was pinned against her back. "Your coven is almost destroyed and I know that the Volturi would love to have words with you," he snarled in her ear. "And if there is anything left once they are through, then I will destroy it myself. You're time is up."

"We'll see about that," she said as she somehow spun around and knocked Jasper off his feet. Maria turned on him and was about to attack, but something else hit her first.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Emma said as she held Maria down against the floor. "I'm the feisty little thing that you referred to."

Maria snarled at her before trying to knock Emma away. Emma let go of her and allowed Maria to turn on her. That was when the fight really began.

Jasper stood by and watched as Maria and Emma fought, bit, scrapped and hit each other all in quick, blurry movements. He wanted to intervene and aid his wife, but something was preventing him from moving. "Let 'em fight. She's got something to prove to you," a voice said next to him in an eerily familiar southern drawl. He turned to look at the young man next to him. His face was hidden by a hat. Jasper didn't look at the young man long since a crash from the brawl caught his attention. Emma had pinned Maria once again.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way," Emma said. "You can either face the Volturi council in Italy or you can forfeit all here. Your choice."

"I will never face those old bastards!"

"Your choice," Emma said standing up and pulling Maria up with her.

"You can't destroy me."

"Oh I'm just the messenger," Emma said turning Maria so that she faced towards an outside wall that suddenly was broken down by a single punch. Demetri and Felix appeared in the doorway, flanked by Ian. "No they are going to."

The two members of the Volturi quickly pulled Maria away from Emma and carried her off towards the various burning fires. The last thing any of them heard was the screams of Maria as her body was ripped apart. Emma slumped to her knees and hung her head down. Jasper slowly approached her and knelt behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she leaned back against him. "Jasper, I'm sorry," she quietly said, still without looking at him.

"What are you sorry about?" he gently asked as he turned her to face him. She still wouldn't look at him. He gently tilted her chin up to look at him, but her eyes were closed. He could feel her shame. Feeling that gave him a pretty good idea of what happened. She had drunk human blood.

"Emma, let me see."

She shook her head no.

"Please? I'm sure that they aren't bright crimson. And a good hunt can take care of that. Plus there is black bear not far from here."

"You're not mad?" she gently asked opening her eyes.

"No sweetheart," he said, kissing her lips softly. "And they really aren't that bad. It takes more than one human to turn them. Right now they look like burgundy with hints of gold."

She smiled at him and leaned in close against him, savoring being in his arms again. She had been so close to never seeing him again.

Lacey cleared his throat to remind them that he was standing there. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Emma said scrambling to her feet.

"It's quiet alright." Lacey said removing his hat from his head. "I've waited about 150 years, so I can wait a few more minutes."

"Excuse me, I'm confused." Jasper said, standing up. "Who are you?"

"Jasper look closely at him," Emma said wrapping her arm around his and pulling him towards Lacey. Jasper took in the young man before him. He looked eerily like himself, but with darker hair…darker hair like his father.

"Oh my God. You're…" Jasper said.

"It's good to see you too, little brother." Lacey said with a smile on his face.

Emma stood by and watched as the two brothers reunited with each other. It was a perfect ending to a nightmare few days.

* * *

Victoria stood high above the valley where Maria's camp burned. She had been so close to killing Isabella Swan. But even that was ruined because Maria thought that revenge against another Cullen was better suited in this case.

Well Maria got what she deserved.

And now it was time to take measures in her own hands. That meant forming a coven of newborns of her own.

Seattle seemed like the perfect place to do just that.

* * *

**_AN #2: I know that there wasn't much Edward and Bella in this chapter, but the next chapter is the aftermath of this scuffle and there will be much more in that chapter! Promise! Enjoy!!_**


	42. Chapter 36: Bonding

**_AN and Disclaimer: I own nothing except Emma, Ian and Lacey – I know it's been forever. But its better late than never! So this chapter and the next focus on Emma, Jasper and Lacey and what they do in between New Moon and Eclipse. So enjoy and please leave feedback. This chapter is for my friend Mina who loves to give me plot bunnies! Also there is a quote from a movie – non-Twilight related – if you can name it, then next chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 36: Bonding**

The last month had been damn near perfect in Jasper's eyes. Destroying Maria. Saving Emma. Being reunited with Lacey.

Shortly after defeating Maria and biding the Volturi goodbye, Emma informed the family that since Lacey had been found that he and Jasper needed some bonding time, along with teaching him to live on a vegetation diet and that she would be accompanying them. Edward wanted to interject, but Carlisle stopped him. Edward had taken time to get his head together after leaving Forks the past September and Emma deserved some much needed alone time with her husband, even if they did have Lacey with them.

After leaving the family, the trio head south towards the jungles of the Amazon Rainforest. Emma loved hunting Jaguars and since the rainforest was rather remote, it was the best place to help train Lacey on a vegetation lifestyle.

After a few days there, Jasper convinced them to head further south to Aconcagua, the tallest mountain outside of the Himalayas. He had always wanted to climb it.

"Being a vampire is good for some things," Emma said as the trip stood atop the mountain three days later. "Mountain climbing is so much easier!"

After descending the mountain, they stopped in the small village of Puente del Inca to freshen up before deciding what to do next. Looking at a map in the room that she and Jasper were in at the local inn, Emma came up with an idea. "Jazz have you ever heard of the Seven Summits Challenge?"

He shook his head no. "What is it?"

"A challenge to climb the tallest mountain on each continent. There are two different lists with a different mountain for Australia and Oceania. It normally takes like 18 months to complete it. But I bet we could do it in a month. We'd hunt before hand and right afterwards. I mean it took what, about a day and half with Aconcagua and there is only one taller than that one – Everest. All the rest are shorter. So to make it better, we'd climb all eight peaks along with Mont Blanc in Europe and Mt. Logan in Canada. That makes 10."

"What are the other seven mountains?" he asked moving closer to her and looking at the map she had laid out on the bed.

"Vinson Massif in Antarctica, Kilimanjaro in Africa, Kosciuszko in Australia, Carstensz Pyramid in Indonesia, Everest in Nepal, Elbrus in Russia and McKinley." Emma said pointing at all the locations on the map.

"Antarctica?"

"Yup. I've always wanted to try penguin."

* * *

One month and nine mountain summits later, the trio had completed their trip, ending at the house in Denali, where they would hopefully be staying until the middle of June when they would go back to Forks for Edward, Alice and Bella's graduation. When Emmett had found out about the trip that they had gone on, he was mad! He had always wanted to do that challenge. Emma promised to go with him sometime.

During the entire trip, Lacey had only two slip-ups. Once in Indonesia and once in Kenya. Thankfully the attacks had been in remote areas and it was easy to cover up the attacks. Lacey felt horrible after each attack. That only went to prove to Jasper that his brother was serious about becoming a vegetarian.

While they were in Denali, they did visit their sister clan. Tanya apologized to Emma for how she acted in January. Hesitant, Emma did accept her apology and made it perfectly clear to Tanya, when they were alone, that Edward would never be hers.

Other than that, the last few days had been uneventful.

"JASPER!"

Emma's yell could probably be heard all the way atop Mount McKinley. But he and Lacey both heard it while they were out hunting for grizzles in a near by forest. Emma had stayed behind at the house to make a phone call to Bella to check on her future sister in law. After their interrupted attempt at eloping, Edward had backed off the idea for a while. He just wanted to make sure that Bella graduated from high school first.

"Think she is ok?" Lacey asked.

"I'll go back and find out. You stay here and hunt. You need to keep hunting to maintain your thirst."

Lacey nodded as his little brother ran back towards the Cullens' Denali residence. It wasn't far from where the brothers had been hunting, so it took him all of a few minutes to get there. The closer her got, the more he could feel that Emma was scared about something. What was going on?

As he approached the house, he saw Emma standing on the porch furniture. "Darlin' are you ok?" he asked, walking onto the deck.

"SPIDER!" she said pointing at the corner of the deck.

"Seriously?" he asked almost laughing at his wife. But the glance he received from her made him rethink that.

"YES!"

Jasper sighed and using vampire speed, he got rid of the harmless spider quickly. He wondered how someone who could face down the Volturi, take on Maria and climb 10 of the tallest mountains in the world, be scared of a silly spider.

"Better?" he asked looking back at Emma.

Without saying anything, Emma leapt at him. Quickly and easily, Jasper caught her in his arms. She smiled and kissed his lips deeply. "Jazz?" she asked breaking their kiss.

"Hmm?"

"Take me to bed or lose me forever."

Getting the hint and recognizing the quote, he winked and kissed her back. "Show me the way home, honey."

* * *

Figuring that his brother and sister-in-law wanted some time to themselves, Lacey continued to hunt and explore the forest. He hadn't had his fill of Grizzly yet. The further he walked, the closer he got to Fairbanks.

And that was when he found her.

He had heard her cries from two miles away. She had been crying out for help and the closer he got, the weaker the cries were. When he finally got to where the cries where coming from the scene before him took him back to his time serving Maria.

There was so much blood.

So much.

Laying in the middle of it all was a beautiful young woman. She was laying face up and was barely breathing. As he knelt down beside her, part of him seemed to be taken back to another time in his life. An earlier time.

"Help…me…" she whispered to him.

"I'll try," he said looking down at her. "what is your name?"

"Mina."

Looking at her stomach, Lacey could see that she had been shot several times. Even he knew that wasn't survival, given all the blood loss. That was when he made a snap decision.

"You'll be just fine, Mina" he whispered. "It will only hurt for a while, but after that everything will be so much better."

And with that, Lacey leaned in close to the woman's neck and gently bit down on her neck before biting deeper to inject his venom into her. After spending so much time with Jasper, he had seen that it was possible to find happiness with a mate. Perhaps this was his shot at happiness – changing someone into a vampire to save her life…


	43. Chapter 37: Madness

_Disclaimer and AN: I don't own Twilight but Emma is mine! My life currently reflects the title of this chapter….enjoy!

* * *

_

Ch 37: Madness

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" Jasper yelled at Lacey. "YOU'RE PUTTING ALL OF US AT RISK! IT'S NOT LIKE HOW IT WAS IN MEXICO!"

It hadn't of even been 5 minutes since Lacey had walked into the house, carrying a young woman – a young woman who was obviously undergoing the transformation into a vampire.

"Jasper please," Emma said pleading with her husband as she sat down on the loveseat in the living room of the Cullen house. "Just let him explain!"

Jasper looked between his wife and his brother, trying to gauge their feelings – yet both of them were concealing them from him, nor did Lacey even offer up an explanation of why he did what he did. Jasper slammed his fist into one of Esme's wood chairs in frustration. The chair splintered into 1000s of pieces.

"Don't make me call Esme!" Emma snapped at Jasper as she stood up in between the two brothers. Both of the Whitlock brothers towered over her, but she wasn't going to back down. She had faced worse vampire confrontations before and managed to smooth things over. Hopefully she could here.

"Now..um, what's her name Lacey?" she asked during to look at the elder Whitlock brother.

"Mina."

"Ok so Mina has roughly three more days of burning. Here's what's going to happen. You," she pointed at Lacey. "Will sit by Mina's bedside right up until the transformation is complete."

"Then what?"

"You got hunting."

"Ok…"

Emma turned to look at Jasper. "You're with me the entire time."

"And what are we doing Emma?"

"Right now hunting. Then we are going to explain to Mina what happened once her burning is complete."

Jasper nodded as he and Emma turned to leave the house, while Lacey turned and went back into the bedroom where Mina lay undergoing the burning. Jasper knew that Emma was holding something back from him. He could feel it.

* * *

Emma stood at the cliff's edge over looking a valley below. She was waiting for Jasper to finish with his hunt. While she waited, her mind began to wander with many different thoughts. Ever since she had come home a little over a year ago, her existence had improved thanks to Jasper finally admitting his feelings for her and her for him, along with becoming husband and wife. But that was just about it. Well Caleb was finally gone for good, so that helped a bit too.

Other than that, her existence was pure madness. It was one thing than another than another. It was an endless, vicious cycle. There was no downtime to simply relax. She was going to need a decade long vacation after all of this was said and done. This was utter madness.

"Darlin' what is bugging you?" Jasper asked as his arms encircled Emma's waist from behind. He placed several kissed along her neck.

"It just seems that everything is happening at once. Do you know that Seattle has turned into a hunting ground? I mean they are saying it's the work of a serial killer, but Carlisle is thinking that its newborns running rabid. He wants us to return to Forks as soon as possible incase something goes awry. But how can we go home when your brother decided to change a young woman because he wanted a mate? He just started drinking animal blood a little over a month ago! How can we expect him to teach a newborn to do the same?" Emma said pulling out of Jasper's embrace.

She stepped to the side then turned to face her husband. Jasper could feel the emotions rolling off Emma and hitting him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Seriously I don't think I can take much more of any of this, Jasper! Ever since I came home, everything has been turned upside down! Edward's a basket case. Carlisle is indifferent – he just wants us all to stay out in the shadows like before. Esme is constantly worried about Edward along with everyone else. Rose is even more spiteful. Alice is obsessed with making sure that Bella is safe so that Edward doesn't go crazy. Emmett just wants to keep Rose happy! You're the only one sane in that house! We have all lived together for damn near 60 years and I have never been hit with so much in a short amount of time. Moving, protection detail, homicidal vampires, facing off against Aro and the rest of the Volturi, being kidnapped, and fighting more vampires, then to top it all – I've heard all the internal conflicts of everyone in that house! I'm thankful that I can't read Bella's thoughts! Now, Seattle is becoming a battleground. I CAN NOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Emma collapsed to her knees and dry sobbed into her hands. After a brief second of shock, Jasper felt his wife's emotions dissipate, like a heavy boulder had been lifted off them. He knelt next to his wife and pulled her flush against him and gently kissed her temple. "Emma you carry too much on your shoulders. You've got to let others do some of the work too."

"But…"

Jasper placed a finger against her lips. "Let me figure out what to do with my brother. If I have to turn my back on him and walk away I will."

"You don't have to do that…"

"Yes I do. If it is the only way to protect you and our family, I will do that. So like I said before, let me worry about Lacey and his newborn. And you relax."

A smile slowly spread across Emma's face as she felt herself become more relaxed and happier. "No fair," she said with a smile on her face realizing that her husband was manipulating her emotions.

"Yeah it is," he said kissing her lips. "You need to smile more and you're not the only one with talents. I can feel every emotion in the house just like you can read damn near every mind. Do you realize just how hard that is?"

Emma nodded in his arms.

Then Jasper remembered something Emma had said earlier. "Did you say that Lacey changed this Mina because he wanted a mate?"

"Yeah. From what I gathered from his thoughts was that he found her lying in the woods bleeding from I think gunshot wounds. She was almost dead when he changed her. He didn't do it to have what little blood that was remaining in her. He did it to have a mate and find peace like you have done."

Jasper hoped that his brother knew what he was exactly getting into. But then again, Jasper wouldn't trade Emma for the world.


	44. Author's Note: Take 2

Due to the fact that I do not have the time nor really the desire at the moment to continue this story, it is on hiatus. There may come a time in the future when I change my mind.

I want to thank everyone for all the love and support I have received over the years. And there may come a time when I delete these stories all together. So enjoy them for now.

Thank you.

KD Skywalker


End file.
